


Second Chance

by seductivembrace



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 53,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seductivembrace/pseuds/seductivembrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is a single parent getting ready to start her final two years of college. She gets an unexpected surprise just before classes start. Spike is an A-list British actor wanting some down time from the whirlwind that his life has become. (Someone wanted me to write a baby!fic.  This was the only way I could see doing that.  My first and only Human A/U. ) Completed January 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Today was turning into just “one of those days.” It was often remarked upon that bad things came in threes. Unfortunately, such was not the case for Buffy. Oh, no, not for her. She had bad things in sixes, and sevens, and well, suffice to say, it was rare that luck, or anything resembling good fortune, was on her side. Things started out bad on this particular Monday morning, quickly deteriorated to “worse” by midmorning, and then hit an “all-time rock bottom” by lunchtime.  
  
First, the power went out, causing Buffy to oversleep when the alarm failed to wake her. The sound of a lawnmower’s engine outside her bedroom window woke her out of a sound sleep. At any other time, she would have been annoyed as hell; today she was just plain grateful.  
  
Oversleeping made her late getting her daughter, Dawn, to daycare. Dawn, for her part, was her typical six-year old self and had to be nudged every few minutes to get dressed and eat some breakfast. Finally, that chore accomplished, Buffy left her sitting at the table eating Cheerios. She dashed into the bathroom to take a quick shower and dress in her work clothes. Dawn was just finishing her last bite of cereal when Buffy emerged from the bathroom and went to check on her. She quickly made her daughter’s lunch then they were out the door and on their way.  
  
After her morning fiasco, she prayed that the rest of the day would settle into a normal, uneventful routine. But, such was not the case. Her boss was in a pissy mood, it being Monday. Undoubtedly from too much partying over the weekend. Mr. Snyder was an ass, but she needed the job to make ends meet before she returned to college in a few weeks. She sighed and tried to placate him as best she could until he finally left the office to meet with clients. Heaving a sigh, she rubbed her temples and prayed for the remained of the morning to be uneventful.  
  
She should have known better. Two workers called out sick. And she was supposed to believe that when it was 85 degrees today; Xander and Jesse had probably gone surfing. She spent the rest of the morning trying to shift around jobs and get replacements for the two slackers. By eleven o’clock, she had a migraine and the aspirin she had taken weren’t helping. The lack of food wasn’t either. Buffy was praying for lunchtime, so she could get something to eat, knowing that was part of the reason she had a headache in the first place. 

No such luck.  
  
Snyder came back just before she was about to close the office and had her rushing around doing stuff until almost two. It was almost a quarter to three when Buffy finally got to leave. When she walked up to her car, she noticed that she had a flat tire. Tears of frustration, hunger – you name it – threated to fall as she opened the trunk to pull out the spare. She needed _this_ car repair bill like a hole in the head. Resigned, she drove off to find a tire shop and hoped they would be able to patch the thing so that she wouldn’t have to buy a new one.  
  
It was times like this that Buffy really wished she could strangle Angel for leaving her. Not that she wanted him back in her life. Far from it, as a matter of fact. But she hadn’t planned on raising a child alone. At least, not willingly. She didn’t regret keeping Dawn, not for one second. Nothing could be further from the truth. She just hadn’t wanted to be a single-mother. Buffy wanted her children to grow up in a loving home where both parents were there to shower their kids with affection. She had believed Angel when he said that he wanted to “settle down” and “start a family”. Liar. She had no sooner told him that she was pregnant than he was packing his bags saying that he was moving back in with his ex, Darla. Laughingly telling her that he’d only been dating her to make Darla jealous. She hadn’t seen or heard from him since and didn’t even bother trying to get child support from him. The father’s name on Dawn’s birth certificate was blank. Angel was having no claim to her child – not that he’d wanted one anyway.  
  
After the startling revelations from Angel, Buffy had regrouped. She’d worked two jobs while she could, saving money for when the pregnancy would make it impossible for her to work. She used the extra income to buy baby items at the consignment shop. Her mother, Joyce, had helped out as well. It was her first grandchild after all. She’d even contemplated moving from Los Angeles to be with Buffy. In the end, Buffy had made her mom stay where she was; her gallery was there, and Los Angeles wasn’t too far a drive from Sunnydale.  
  
When Dawn was four, Buffy made the decision to go back to college. With only a high school degree, she would never be able to support her daughter properly. She’d always wanted to be a nurse, especially after the special treatment she had received when Dawn was born. For the last two years, Buffy had taken night classes at the local community college in the hopes of getting her Associates Degree; that way she could transfer to the nursing program at Sunnydale University. Sunnydale U. happened to have the best nursing program in the state. And, if she did well there, she was practically guaranteed a job upon graduation.  
  
Her hard work had paid off, and two months ago, she’d received her acceptance letter in the mail. In addition to the acceptance letter, she found out that she was being awarded a full scholarship for the duration of her schooling at Sunnydale U. She’d been so happy that she had wanted to frame the letter. Joyce had been just as excited as her daughter.  
  
Now, it was a month before classes were due to start. One month before she could quit her job and devote that time to her studies. One month until her dreams would start to come true. She just had to get through that one month.  
  
It just seemed like lately, fate was trying to conspire against her. No sooner did she get the news that would change her life for the better than things started going wrong. She vowed she could handle anything for the next two months, and God was certainly obliging, tossing one obstacle after another in front of her.  
  
Pulled from the depressing musing that was her life, Buffy listened to the mechanic who had fixed her flat. _Blah blah, unable to plug, blah blah, nail too close to the edge, blah blah, needs a new tire_. What else was new? She had expected no less. Fifty dollars and thirty minutes later, Buffy was the proud owner of a new tire and no lunch. She scrounged in her purse for some change to get a soda, praying that the caffeine would keep her going until dinnertime. She glanced at her watch; two hours to go.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy listened to Dawn discuss the fun she had at daycare while the two ate dinner. She really enjoyed this part of the day, catching up on all the exciting things that had happened to her daughter. Blue eyes lit mischievously, her golden curls bobbed as Dawn spoke animatedly about the fun she’d had. Buffy laughed at her antics; her daughter was such a charmer. 

All too soon it was time for Dawn’s bath. Her child may have been a charmer, but lack of sleep could quickly turn her into a little hellion. After her bath, Buffy tucked Dawn in and read her a quick story. Dawn was half asleep by the time Buffy finished the first few pages.

She quietly exited the room, making sure the night-light was on as she shut the door. She made quick work of cleaning the dinner dishes, then settled down in front of the television and picked up the mail that she had discarded earlier and flipped through it. Mostly bills, nothing new there. One letter she didn’t recognize. She scrutinized the smudged postmark for an indication of where it was from but couldn’t make it out. Finally, she turned it over so that she could open it. 

_Dear Ms. Summers,_

_Congratulations! Your entry was randomly chosen for the grand prize of one week’s stay at the Churchtown Cottages in Crackington Haven, North Cornwall. The grand prize includes housing accommodations, airfare, as well as $500.00 spending cash._

_To confirm acceptance, please contact the toll-free number below with the confirmation number at the bottom of this letter._

_As stated on the entry form, reservation dates are from August 14, 2004, through August 21, 2004._

_Again, we want to congratulate you on winning and we look forward to hearing from you._

_Sincerely,_

_Anya Jenkins_  
_Vice President, Marketing & Promotions_

_Re: Confirmation Number: 4937280Z8939792I8289_  
_1-800-Getaway (438-2929)_

Buffy re-read the letter in a bit of a daze. She vaguely remembered filling out an entry form while grocery shopping several months ago, but had thought it a lark. Besides, it wasn’t like she ever won anything. Still, it couldn’t hurt to call them in the morning, just to see if it was a hoax. She glanced at the number again. _‘1-800-getaway. Yeah, that’s what I need, a nice getaway.’_

~*~*~*~*~

William Thornton, the English-born actor known in Hollywood simply as “Spike”, looked out over the night skies of Beverly Hills from the bay windows of the Ambassador Suite in The Regent Beverly Wilshire hotel. He had a press junket scheduled for the next few days for his new movie _Staying Power_. It was already generating Oscar buzz. He hated the damn things, but such was the sacrifices he had to pay for being in demand. _‘Damn vultures. Bloody fickle, the lot of ‘em.’_ He had long since resigned himself to performing at what amounted to little more than a three-ring circus, but a little bit of the rebel buried deep within had him contemplating skipping the whole damn thing.

 _‘Just two days. Two days until I’m off for some much needed down time before I begin my next project,’_ he repeated the silent mantra in his head. _‘I can bloody well put up with anything for the next two days.’_ Thinking about the cottage he had reserved for the entire month of August under his mother’s maiden name in Crackington Haven brought a rare smile to his lips. Peace and quiet for the next month. No agents, no press, no pretentious people that crawled around Hollywood trying to latch on and not let go. He was finally going to enjoy his much deserved break – take in the sights, sleep, enjoy his anonymity. Being anonymous had become a thing of the past after being “discovered” for his supporting role in an independent film called _Beginnings_.  
Yep, two more days; he could hardly wait.

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sat at her desk the next morning, the grand prize notification laid mockingly before her. Her hand hovered over the phone, uncertainty marring her facial features. Decision finally made, she determinedly snagged the phone out of the cradle and dialed the number.

“Good morning! Getaway International. How may I help you?” a pleasant voice asked.

“Yes, my name is Buffy. And, I received a notification in the mail that says that I won the grand prize.”

“Yes, ma’am. Do you have the confirmation number? It should be located at the bottom of your letter.”

“Yes! Yes...” Buffy read off the confirmation number for the woman.

“Hmmm. Yes. That’s the right number, but I have Elizabeth listed as our grand prize winner.”

“Oh. That’s me. Elizabeth Anne Summers. Buffy’s my nickname. Sorry.”

“Well, then. It appears everything is in order. I’ll connect you with Ms. Jenkins so that she can go over the details with you. One moment, please.”

Buffy heard the elevator music sound in the background as she was placed on hold. A tiny smidgen of hope began to claw its way through her. A week alone in England, right before her classes were due to start. What more could a girl ask?

After a few moments, the hold music ended and another woman spoke into the phone.

“Ms. Summers?”

“Yes. I’m Elizabeth Summers.”

“Wonderful. Congratulations!” the voice said and proceeded to launch into all the perks of being the grand prize winner. Buffy just sat back in her chair, a dazed look on her face. _‘Stuff like this never happens to me. I have to be dreaming. But, please Lord, don’t wake me up yet!’_

Her mind-wandering came to an abrupt halt at the conspicuous silence on the other end of the line.

“Er, I’m sorry. What was that again?” Buffy asked.

“I just wanted to make sure that you had a current passport. It’s probably too short notice to attempt to apply for one now. I believe that was one of the stipulations when filling out the entry form.”

“Yes, ma’am. I have one. Current and everything!” she rushed out. Excitement was slowly building inside her that maybe she wasn’t dreaming. That she may actually be going on an all-expense paid trip to England for a week.

“Well, it appears that everything is in order. I’ll get the ticket booked for you and forwarded, along with your cottage reservation information, to your residence. You should be expecting it within the next few days. Do you have any questions?”

“No, ma’am. Thank you. Thank you very much. I’ll keep my eye out for that information.”

“No problem dear. Enjoy your stay in England.” And with that, the woman hung up. Buffy reverently laid the phone back in the cradle and leaned back in her chair. A few tears fell onto her cheeks and she hastily swiped at them and looked up at the ceiling. _‘Sorry about the crack yesterday. And, thank you for this,’_ she whispered silently to God. Two weeks could not go by fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

“Buffy, that’s wonderful!” Joyce exclaimed into the phone. “And, I’d _love_ to watch Dawn for you. We can do the whole girl-y thing while you’re gone. I’m assuming your flight is going to leave from LAX? You can just drop Dawn off on the way to the airport.”

“Thanks, mom. I haven’t got the ticket yet. Ms. Jenkins was making the reservations and then forwarding all the information to me this week. I assume it’s going to be out of Los Angeles since it’s a bigger airport than what Sunnydale has. But, I’ll let you know.” Buffy spent the next thirty minutes telling Joyce about the contest, and what little she knew about the accommodations. She finally told her mother that she should probably go so that she could get some sleep. Her boss wasn’t going to be happy that she was leaving her job a week earlier than scheduled, but, oh well! Just the thought of seeing the look on Snyder’s face was enough to make her chuckle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next two weeks flew by for Buffy. In addition to preparing for her trip, she also needed to make sure that she had everything she would need for her classes, since they started the Monday right after she got back. She received her plane ticket in the mail along with all the necessary information about her lodging accommodations and some general information about Crackington Haven. Her flight was departing from Los Angeles, and Buffy made arrangements with her mother for Dawn’s care. Her boss, as she had suspected, blew a gasket, but whatever. She’d given him a formal two week notice – well, it was a thirteen-day notice, but who was counting?

In the end, her boss surprised the hell out of her. Not only did he let her leave early on Friday so she could catch her three o’clock flight, he even paid her for the rest of the day, as well as paying her a week’s vacation pay. An hour before noon on Friday, she left her job for the last time, picked up Dawn from daycare, and headed to Los Angeles.

They had decided to meet at Joyce’s gallery so that they could take Buffy’s car and drop her off at the airport. Joyce had caught a ride to work that morning to avoid having to leave her car at the gallery, allowing Joyce to drive Buffy’s car home.

“Bye, mom. I love you. I’ll call when I get there, probably sometime around five o’clock tomorrow night,” Buffy said, enveloping her mother in a big hug. “Thanks so much for this.”

“I love you too. Go... enjoy yourself. We’ll be fine here,” Joyce said. Then, she turned to Dawn saying, “Won’t we, Dawnie?”

Her daughter smiled endearingly, one of her front teeth missing. “Yep! Have fun, mommy!”

With a tearful last goodbye, Buffy blew kisses at both her mom and daughter and grabbed her large suitcase, carry-on, and purse, cautiously making her way to the curb-side check in.

~*~*~*~*~

_A/N: The Churchtown Cottages in Crackington Haven actually exist. I’ve never been there, myself, so I am taking creative liberties with scenery, makeup, etc._

 

William sat before the fireplace in the larger of the two cottages that made up Churchtown Cottages late Saturday afternoon. The Smythes, an elderly couple that visited every year, had departed from their cottage about an hour ago. He had spent a couple of evenings this past week in their company: dinner, a few hours playing poker – all in fun. He also found out that they were both retired and spent their time traveling. They came here each year for the quiet, unhurried atmosphere of Crackington Haven. He may have to start doing the same.

For the last two weeks, he had walked around unheeded by the locals of the quiet town. He hadn’t had this much anonymity since before his _Beginning_ days. He was just Will to the barkeep of The Old Albion, the local pub where he had his evening meals. He wasn’t questioned as a tourist due to his accent, which had become more pronounced the longer he’d been there. As an actor, he often had to suppress his natural speaking voice to take on the role of a given character. Slipping into his natural voice was like putting on a pair of faded blue jeans, worn in and comfortable. It felt good to be on native soil away from all the bright lights and endless traffic of Hollywood. Here, he could just relax, take in the sights, and forget about the people clamoring for his attention.

It was almost five in the evening when William finished his drink and closed the book he was currently reading so he could make his way to the pub for dinner. Fish and chips sounded good, and his grumbling stomach agreed. He let himself out of the cottage and began his short walk to the local pub. On his way, he glanced up at the empty cottage, wondering briefly who his next temporary neighbors were going to be. 

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy sighed in relief when she caught sight of the two cottages shortly before dinner. Her body was fighting the effects of jet lag; all she wanted to do was get inside, unpack enough to find some pajamas, wash her face and drop in bed – preferably in that order. Right after a call to her mom to let her know she had arrived safely. Plus, she wanted to talk with Dawnie. It felt strange being so far away from her daughter.

According to the information she had read through, she was in the smaller of the two cottages. The key was to be left in a little holder beside the front door. She peered down, and sure enough, there it was. The cabbie was nice enough to see her bags inside the door for her. She tipped him, thanking him profusely for the assistance, and offered him a polite/grateful/overly-tired wave as he walked back to his vehicle. Then she shut the door and locked it. Turning around, she got the first glimpse of where she would be spending the next week. _‘It’s perfect,’_ she thought, a weary smile on her face. 

She set her purse down on a side table and reached inside to grab her cell phone and placed a quick call to her mom, telling her that she had arrived but that she was exhausted from the long flight. She spoke to Dawn for a moment, told them both that she loved them and hung up. 

In a sleep-induced daze, Buffy lugged her suitcase upstairs to one of the bedrooms. Unpacking her toiletries and a nightgown, she went through the motions of washing her face and brushing her teeth. She turned the light out, pulled down the bedspread and practically fell into bed; she was asleep almost before her head touched the pillow.

Buffy never heard her new neighbor make his way home along the path that led from the town to their cottages. She never saw him look up enquiringly at her bedroom window, trying to figure out who his new neighbors were going to be.

Turning away from the smaller cottage, William made his way back to his own rental. Dinner at the pub was nice. Jake, the barkeep, and him were on a first name basis, although he only knew that William was in the entertainment business. They had spent the last couple of hours discussing the chances of Plymouth since they were now in Division I this year. A lively two-hour debate and a couple of pints later, he had finally called it a night and slowly made his way back to the cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

Buffy woke feeling somewhat refreshed from her transatlantic flight. She had no idea what time it was, however, only that it was still dark outside. She turned on the nightstand light and looked around the room, trying to locate a clock. Spying one on the far wall, she blinked a few times to bring the image into focus.  
  
_Two? Good Lord, it was only two in the morning?_  
  
Unfortunately, she was wide awake and resigned herself to not getting any more sleep. 

She climbed out of bed, slipped on her matching robe, and began unpacking her huge suitcase. She took her time, because she had several hours before the village decided to wake up. Once finished, she wandered around the cottage turning on lights as she went, looking over the place in which she would be spending the next week relaxing. The décor was simple yet tasteful. From the front entryway, there were two steps that opened into a huge room. The main living area had a fireplace, vaulted ceilings and huge double doors made out of glass that would provide a stunning view of the field and distant sea. Two chairs sat catty-corner to one another and faced the fireplace; a small table was set up between them. An inviting couch was tucked against the far wall, a hand-made throw draped over the back of it. 

She wandered into the large eat-in kitchen and noticed the modern appliances: refrigerator, electric stove, microwave, and all the other small appliances that made cooking a little easier. A table and chairs were located in a nook just off the kitchen. The place was spotless; whoever had been here before her kept a clean kitchen. _‘Either that, or they ate out every night,’_ she thought. 

Buffy opened the refrigerator to take stock of what was available. It was empty except for a few condiments tucked in the door. Opening a cupboard over the stove, she saw various spices. She ran back upstairs to get her notepad to make a grocery list, grabbing it and the book she had been reading off and on during the long flight. It wasn’t long before her list was complete and she was curled up in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, book in hand to pass the time until the sun came up.

~*~*~*~*~

When the first rays of sunlight hit her book, Buffy marked her spot and set it aside. Uncurling her legs from beneath her, she stood and stretched. The packet of information that Ms. Jenkins had mailed her stated that there was a nice path leading to the beach. With that in mind, she went upstairs to change into some sweats and her running shoes for a morning run along the beach. She dressed quickly then pulled her hair into a ponytail. Grabbed the key where she had left it on the front entry table the night before and let herself out of the cottage. 

The sun was still low in the sky, so it couldn’t have been much later than six in the morning. She stretched for a minute, loosening her post-flight kinks and warming up her muscles, as she made her way around the buildings and towards the open field. She hit her stride about a hundred yards from the cottage and was soon in a ground-eating run towards the beach.

~*~*~*~*~

William never seemed to sleep more than five to six hours at a time, so it was no surprise to him when he woke to the sunlight streaming in through his bedroom window. Climbing out of bed, he donned a pair of faded blue sweat pants and made his way downstairs.  
  
He’d just pulled back the curtains covering the double doors to allow the sunlight to brighten the room when a woman walked across his line of vision. Petite; long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail; gray, faded sweats adorned her body. Before he had time to recover from the fact that _this_ was his new neighbor for the week, she’d bolted across the open field and was soon gone from sight. The erection tenting his sweats didn’t surprise him; although, it had been a long fucking time since he had been so instantly turned on.  
  
After becoming Hollywood’s latest “hunk”, women were constantly throwing themselves at him. But they’d wanted the actor, the characters he brought to life on the big screen. They didn’t want the man; the quiet, introspective soul that yearned for a true mate. 

With a sigh, he turned away from the window and padded barefoot into the kitchen to make some tea, consciously attempting to will away his raging hard-on.

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy ran for a good two miles once she reached the beach before turning around and starting back. The scenery was beautiful, what little she noticed as she ran along the shore. She would have to come back later today for a leisurely stroll and get a better appreciation of the beauty that was Crackington Haven. Once she reached the field separating the beach from her cottage, she slowed her pace to a walk to begin her cool down. Head tilted back, she inhaled the salty-crisp air and held her breath. Slowly, she counted to ten before releasing it once more. She repeated the process for a few minutes, allowing her heart rate to return to normal.

She didn’t encounter anyone as she returned to her cottage, and wondered if the other was even occupied. “Just because _you_ get up before the sun, doesn’t mean everyone else does,” she softly berated herself then retrieved the key from the pocket sewn into her sweatpants and let herself in.

She had some shopping to do, but a shower was first on her list.  
  
Her hair was still damp as she pulled on underwear, t-shirt, and jeans. A pair of socks and sneakers completed her outfit. Money, grocery list, and passport in hand tucked away inside her backpack, she let herself out of her cottage and started walking towards the village, gawking like a tourist at the sights along the way.

It wasn’t long before she was standing in the center of the nearly deserted village. _‘Duh, Buffy. It’s Sunday. And, it’s…’_ she paused to look at her watch before continuing her silent tirade, _‘12:30 a.m.?’_

“I guess I forgot to change my watch,” she muttered out loud.

“What’s that, ma’am?” an older man asked her. Buffy looked up, a blush creeping up her cheeks at being caught talking to herself. 

“I’m sorry. I was talking to myself. I forgot to change my watch to local time when I got in yesterday evening.”  
He smiled politely at her as she walked over to him.

“My name’s Jake Westland. I’m the barkeep and owner of The Old Albion,” he said, gesturing to the sign above the door. 

“Buffy. Buffy Summers. I’m staying the week at one of the cottages up the road. It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Westland,” she said as she extended her hand to shake his.

“Jake. Call me Jake, ma’am. Everyone does,” he replied as he took her hand.

“Buffy, please. Ma’am makes me feel old,” Buffy told him with a rueful smile.

“Buffy it is. So, Buffy, what brings you in to town?”

“Well, I was trying to buy some groceries. I just got in and the cupboards, as they say, are bare.”

“You won’t find much here. Your best bet is to go in to Newquay. They have a Safeway grocery store there. It’s about three miles away, headed that way.” He pointed towards the city.

Buffy wasn’t looking forward to a three-mile hike just to get groceries, but it didn’t look like she had any choice. “Thanks.” With a wave to Jake, she headed off in the direction he’d indicated. She didn’t get two feet before Jake’s voice stopped her in her tracks.

“You’re not going to walk, are you?” he asked, shocked at the idea.

“Yep. I had a taxi drop me off last night. The packet I got said that I could rent a bicycle once I got here and since I wasn’t planning on going on any road trips I didn’t need a rental car—”

“Come with me, Buffy,” he said as he opened the door to his pub. “I’ve got a bike you can borrow. It even has a basket you can use to hold your groceries.”

“Oh, I couldn’t possibly,” she began, only to be cut off.

“Sure you can. I insist.” And with that, he walked off towards the back of the pub to get his bicycle. Buffy just smiled and waited for him to return. He really was a nice man.

He came out from the back room and wheeled his bike over to her. She didn’t see a lock with it.

“Do you have a lock?”

“Don’t need one. No one will take it. Just drop it back when you’re done. Maybe you can stop by for lunch afterwards. We make a bloody good fish and chips, if I do say so myself. And, you _have_ to try a pint of our beer.”

“It’s a deal!” she said from the open doorway. “I’ll bring your bike back to you as soon as I finish shopping.” She waved goodbye, and pulled the door closed. Straddling the bike, she hopped up onto the seat and pedaled off towards Newquay, oblivious to the lone figure making his way down the path. It took her a moment to get her bearings on the dirt road, it having been a while since she’d been on a bicycle. She almost embarrassed herself before she got control of the thing and disappeared down the path.

William looked at the woman who almost ended up sprawled on the ground before she got her balance and rode off. Shaking his head and chuckling, he let himself into the pub. It wasn’t open for business just yet, but he occasionally stopped by to chat with Jake.

“Will! Good to see you! I just ran in to your new neighbor. Cute thing. Was talking to herself when I walked up. Did you know she was going to _walk_ all the way to Newquay just to get some groceries? I had to loan her my bike. Just didn’t seem right,” Jake continued his one-sided conversation from behind the bar as the blond propped himself up on a barstool. William laughed, and Jake finally stopped talking to take a breath. 

“What? What’s so funny?”

“You are. You’ve been talking non-stop for the last five minutes about a woman you just met.”

“She was nice. Didn’t stand on ceremony. Told me to call her Buffy. Not Ms. Summers. A real gem, that one is, even if she _is_ an American,” he pronounced with a nod. Will wasn’t really paying too much attention. He now had a name: Buffy Summers. Somehow, it fit.

“…come back here for lunch.”  
  
William tuned in on that remark.

“What was that?” he asked.

“I _said_ Buffy told me she was going to come back to the pub for lunch to try some of my fish and chips. And a pint of our English beer.” 

William decided that he’d be here for lunch as well.


	5. Chapter 5

What would have taken Buffy thirty minutes walking, she accomplished in just under ten, thanks to Jake and the loan of his bicycle. Newquay was just like any other city in America. Hotels, stores, people. It was amazing that three miles away was a whole different world. Buffy pulled up to the Safeway and parked the bike in one of the racks outside the store.  
  
A short while later, everything on her list accounted for, she was peddling back towards Crackington Haven. Her stomach was starting to growl after getting a whiff of all the food in her basket. She hoped that Jake would have the place open when she returned; she was starving. 

By the time she got back to the cottage, the sun was shining and the temperature was steadily climbing. She put her groceries away, made sure she had enough money, and left to get some lunch, and maybe a beer or two, at The Old Albion. 

Pulling the door to the pub open and wheeling the bike inside, Buffy was grateful to see a few scattered patrons littering the tables. _‘Yay! He’s open.’_ Her nose caught a whiff of the delicious aroma emanating from the kitchen and her stomach growled loudly in protest. Luckily, no one heard.

Jake caught sight of her from his position behind the bar and motioned her forward. He was talking to a man who happened to be the only one sitting at the bar. Shockingly bleached-white curls gave way to brownish roots. A black t-shirt molded his back and biceps. A pair of faded jeans rode low on his lean hips; his feet were tucked into a pair of worn sneakers. _‘Nice ass,’_ she thought to herself, then blushed at the thought. _‘Geez, Buff, ogle much?’_ He didn’t appear to be an overly large man, from what little she could make out with his back turned to her. But, he exuded barely-leashed energy. He had well-defined arms and obviously worked out, but they weren’t bulky like a weight lifter’s would be. His body was perfect. And, that sealed his fate in her book – there was something wrong with him. With a resigned sigh, Buffy made her way over to Jake to return his bicycle, dismissing _Mr. Perfect_ from her mind.

~*~*~*~*~

William knew it was Buffy that had just entered the pub because a grin split Jake’s face before he began animatedly motioning the girl over. He didn’t know why he was suddenly so excited. She was just a woman, someone he hadn’t even met yet. They just happened to be neighbors for the next week – her _and_ her boyfriend. Besides, she was an American. Probably lived in front of the television; although, recalling how her jeans molded her tight ass as she sat down on the bike, not too much of her time was spent in front of the telly. She was probably going to recognize him as soon as he turned to face her. Just what he _didn’t_ need. Pasting a false smile on his face, he waited for Buffy to reach the bar.

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy walked behind the man that was sitting at the bar so that she could return Jake his bike. A genuine smile of gratitude graced her lips as Jake walked around from behind the back of the bar to reclaim it. 

“Thanks for letting me borrow your bike, Jake. I really appreciate it. Now I can take the afternoon and go exploring.” Her stomach chose that moment to embarrass her to death and let out another loud rumble. Mortified beyond belief, a becoming blush stained her cheeks. It seemed all she _did_ was blush around the older man.

“Not a problem, Buffy. No trouble a’tol. Hungry?” he asked when he heard her stomach growl. He laughed teasingly and she blushed even more.

“Er, yeah. I just realized I haven’t eaten since before the plane landed yesterday afternoon. I’m ready to try those fish and chips you were telling me about.” She moved to slide into one of the booths along the wall that was away from the bar.

“Don’t sit over there by yourself. Come up to the bar. I’ll introduce you to Will. Let me just put this thing in the back room.”

Her smile faltered slightly as he turned away to return the bike. She really didn’t want to meet this Will person, especially now that she’d reached the conclusion that something just _had_ to be wrong with him. _‘It’s just lunch. Maybe an hour of your time. Suck it up and make the best of it.’_

Buffy walked to the bar and took a seat, leaving an empty space between her and Will. Jake was back behind the counter before she had a chance to plant her butt on the seat. 

“Buffy Summers, this is William Thornton.” As Jake began the introductions, Buffy swiveled on her chair to face Will. He did the same.

“Will, meet Buffy.” Buffy smiled politely and reached out to place her hand in his for the requisite handshake. Her eyes widened slightly when little electric jolts erupted where his hand covered hers; she prayed he didn’t notice the goose bumps now running up her arms. Her hazel eyes briefly met his. _‘Eyes that deep a blue should be outlawed! Damn, he’s gorgeous. Now I really know something has to be wrong with him.’_ Murmuring a quick “hi”, she released his hand, refusing to look down to see if her own was singed from the contact. He responded with an answering greeting. Then Jake dropped his bombshell. “Buffy, Will’s your neighbor up at the cottage.” Her smile slipped slightly but she quickly recovered. “Oh. That’s nice.”  
  
_Shit. Where_ was _that pint of beer?_

Buffy turned away from Will and took note of the expectant look on Jake’s face.  
  
_What? Was I supposed to drop at the man’s feet and worship him because he was such yummy goodness? Wrong! Been there, done that. Have the battle scars to prove it._

Looking at Jake’s crestfallen face, she resolved to be nice. She asked for a beer and let Jake choose. If she was going to be nice, she was going to need some serious fortification. Buffy took a long swallow of the pint placed before her before pasting a smile on her face and once more turning to the man sitting beside her. It probably wasn’t a good idea to be drinking on an empty stomach, but she needed a moment to compose herself before having to deal with her new neighbor. God! A whole week of having him around. She vowed right then that she was only going to be at the cottage to sleep. Every other waking moment would be spent exploring the beautiful countryside.

~*~*~*~*~

William couldn’t believe it. Not only hadn’t she recognized him, but her “stay-the-hell-away-from-me” signal was coming in loud and clear. And he’d barely said two words to her. Actually, he had said one: hi. He was intrigued. He watched as Jake set the pint of beer she asked for in front of her. She seemed to reach some internal decision before she reached for the pint and took a long swallow. He could practically see the tears forming in her eyes as she recoiled from the strong brew. The girl had spunk. He had to give her that. Then, she turned to him and gave him a huge smile. And he forgot to breath.  
  
She was breathtaking.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, how are you enjoying your stay here?” William asked. _‘Bloody nice one, Spike. The chit just got here yesterday, and judging from the dark windows when you walked home last night, she probably crashed from jet lag.’_  
  
Buffy didn’t notice the self-depreciating look that briefly crossed his face. The beer was causing her to relax, and for once, just enjoy being the gorgeous man’s center of attention. So rather than finding an excuse to flay him alive with her sharp tongue, she found herself opening up and answering him.

“To be honest with you, I haven’t really seen all that much. I went for a run this morning and what little I saw of the beach and surrounding countryside was beautiful. Then, Jake let me borrow his bike to go in to Newquay for some groceries. Hard to believe that three miles away there’s this big city… almost like Sunnydale back home.”  
  
“Sunnydale? That’s where you’re from?” he asked innocently. 

“Yep. Good ‘ole Sunnydale, California,” she replied. She spoke for a few minutes about her hometown, briefly describing the city. He asked her a few polite questions, which she answered. Then an awkward silence fell. 

She covered by reaching for her pint of beer and drinking a little more. She really would have rather waited to finish off her beer, but she was hungry and the liquid was keeping the edge off her hunger. As if in protest to getting only a drink, her stomach growled once again. That ever-annoying blush crept back up into her cheeks. William bit his bottom lip to keep her from noticing his smile and turned away to get Jake’s attention. 

“Jake, when are those fish and chips gonna be done, mate? ’m hungry,” he whined plaintively. Jake glanced away from the customer he was serving to look over at the blond. William gestured with his eyes and a slight nod of his head in Buffy’s direction. Understanding crossed Jake’s features and he yelled back, “Quit ‘yer whinin’, Will, they’ll be out in a minute.” He finished up with his customer then went to the kitchen to check on their food.

Jake came back a minute later with two huge plates of fish and chips and set one in front of each of them. Walking out from behind the bar, he went to an empty table to grab a set of salt and pepper shakers, as well as a metal bowl that had a small hole cut out of the lid so a spoon could rest inside. He walked back behind the bar and set the condiments in front of them. 

Buffy and William turned away from each other so that they could face their plates. William watched out of the corner of his eye as Buffy leaned over the plate, eyes closed, as she inhaled the steam rising off the hot food. Sighing, she sat back and opened her eyes, unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation.

William watched her pink tongue dart out to trace the contours of her lips before it slipped back inside her mouth. He muttered an inaudible groan as he felt his pants become extremely uncomfortable throughout his groin area. _‘She has no idea what she’s doing to me.’_

He looked away from her and tried to concentrate on the food before him. He was no longer hungry for food. He wanted her. He wanted to taste that tongue that had teased him unselfconsciously. He wanted to use his own to trace the path hers had made around her lips before delving inside her mouth. He wanted to—  
  
_‘Whoa! Dangerous thoughts, mate.’_  
  
He nipped that thought in the bud before he embarrassed himself with the sexual fantasies he was weaving about the girl. He tried lowering his left leg to ease some of his discomfort, while keeping the other on the footstool to hide his body’s reaction to her.  
  
Fork in hand, he began eating. The fish tasted like cardboard in his mouth.

Buffy was oblivious to the inner struggle William was having. She was so hungry she was eating as fast as possible while still managing to appear somewhat ladylike.  
  
William glanced at her occasionally as she ate, trying to gauge her reaction to her meal. When she finished three fish and over half of her fries, showing no signs of slowing down, he stopped eating to openly gawk at her. Even Jake came over to watch as Buffy finished off the last piece of fish and the remaining chips. 

Buffy finally looked up from her plate as she stuck the last chip in her mouth. Both Jake and William were staring at her with awed expressions on their faces.  
  
_‘What? Didn’t girls each over here in merry ole England?’_  
  
She watched as they looked at her, then at one another, then back at her again. Twin smiles appeared on their faces. When she asked for another beer, she thought that she’d made a friend for life in Jake.

She smiled as Jake set the beer in front of her. She was in a good mood. The awkwardness of their conversation before their meal had arrived had been banished. Buffy relaxed in the company of these two men who’d been strangers not more than a few hours ago. Feeling a little impish, she reached across William’s plate to snag one of his chips. He just chuckled and pushed his plate over so it sat between them. Enjoying their comradery, he picked up his fork to finish off his lunch. Every so often, Buffy would snag one of his chips and munch on it thoughtfully. William couldn’t ever remember enjoying a meal so much. 

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy was surprised to find that she was having a good time. The hour she had originally allotted herself had come and gone several hours ago. Other patrons ate and then left, but she and William continued to talk at the bar. Buffy had switched to water after her second beer, her and alcohol being of the unmixy variety, and was surprised when he did as well. Not that she had figured him for a lush, but they _were_ in a bar. Pub. Whatever.

They talked of simple things. Well, William did most of the talking. Not about himself, but of the surrounding area, the sights he had seen since he’d been there, the things he’d done. That led to her asking him how long he had been here that he was able to do and see so much. She sensed him stiffen slightly, a wall went up that had not been there previously. She didn’t think he was going to answer her at first, but then he did.

“’Been here two weeks now.”

“Wow! No wonder you’ve been able to do and see so much! I’m only here for the week myself, so I’ve got to try and cram in as much as possible before I go back home. I know it’s supposed to be a vacation, but I have a feeling I’m going to be tired after it’s over,” she confessed laughingly.

William relaxed once more and laughed with her. She wasn’t the least big curious as to why he was able to be there so long, even though most working people only took a week or two for vacation.

“Well, I really should get going,” she said finally. “I told myself that I was going to go back to the beach this afternoon. And, I’m not going to get anything accomplished sitting in here all afternoon.” Realizing she may have offended him, she rushed on to add, “Not that I didn’t enjoy myself. I had fun. It was nice…I usually don’t…I mean…”  
  
Ok, now she was babbling. Hell. She took a breath and started over.

“I’ve enjoyed our conversation. I just…Well, hell.” She looked around frantically. “I gotta go.” She took some money out to pay for her lunch and drinks and attempted to flee the pub and the company of a man she had no business speaking with.

He reached out and grabbed her upper arm before she could take off. “Buffy, wait—”

She turned her head back to look at him. She reminded him of a deer caught in the hypnotizing gaze of a car’s headlights. A gut-churning fear that immobilized you, knowing you’re in danger, but unable to move. Unable to escape it and the hurt that would follow.

“Let me come with you.” Good Lord! Where had _that_ come from? He’d just met the woman, and the thought of her leaving was doing something to his insides. He flashed her an endearing smile and told her, “Jake’ll tell ya. I’m a nice enough bloke.” He looked over to see Jake nodding in agreement. “Let me show you the beaches. We can just talk, yeah?”

Buffy looked up at his face, practically melting at that puppy-dog smile of his. Then, she glanced at Jake. He had an even bigger smile on his face and was nodding eagerly. She looked back at William. The man could sell sin to the devil with that smile. She gave him a hesitant smile and slowly nodded, acquiescing. He reached over to grab the money she had set on the bar to pay for her food and handed it back to her.

“My treat.” She shook her head and tried to put the money back on the counter, but he wouldn’t take no for an answer. Turning to Jake, he told him to put it on his tab. Together, they left the pub to walk towards the beach. Jake stood behind the bar and couldn’t quit smiling, watching as the two left his pub.


	7. Chapter 7

Buffy felt the light touch of William’s hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the pub towards the exit. She flinched slightly when his fingers made contact, but made no move to speed up and dislodge his hand.  
  
Once outside, sensing her unease, William removed his hand, stuffing both in his pockets while he walked silently beside her. They made their way slowly up the path and past their cottages to pick up the trail leading to the beaches beyond. 

_‘Buffy, are you crazy! What_ are _you thinking?’_ her inner voice demanded. _‘You did_ not _just agree to go walking on the beach with this practical stranger, even if Jake gave his approval. For all you know, Jake is in league with this guy!’_

_‘I hardly think Jake is out to lure unsuspecting females to their death on a sandy beach,’_ she argued back. _‘He runs a respectable pub for cripes sake!’_

_‘Oh, fine! As if_ that _would make all the difference,’_ her inner voice rebuked.

_‘He’s a nice man. Leave him out of this.’_

_‘Pfffft!’_

_‘I’m not listening to you go away!’_

_‘Someone needs to talk some sense in to you,’_ it reasoned.

_‘I’ve been listening to your_ sense _for the last seven years. So, gimme a break! It’s not like I’m going to jump the man’s bones. It’s just a walk. On the beach.’_

_‘Sure… Just keep telling yourself that. Don’t tell me you don’t want him. Don’t want to turn around and head back to the cottage and spend the rest of the afternoon touching that scrumptious bod—’_

_‘Shut up! Just… shut up!’_ She felt heat rising to her face once more. Damn. Even her inner-voice had her blushing now. _‘I do not. Now go away.’_

_‘Liar!’_

Damn her inner voice. It always had to have to last word.  
  
_Uh oh. When did I stop walking? This is not good._  
  
She looked up at William to gauge his reaction. He stood there, hands in his pocket, head cocked to the side, regarding her. Damned if her fading blush didn’t re-bloom under his scrutiny. There was _no_ way she was going to be able to come up with a plausible explanation for this one. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

William stopped walking when he felt Buffy no longer keeping pace beside him. He glanced back to see what the problem was, thinking maybe her shoe had come untied or she stopped to look at something he hadn’t noticed. He was completely unprepared to see her stopped with her hands on her hips. She had a frown on her face, and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say she was having an argument with herself. Then he saw her blush. 

Her blush started to fade and it appeared like her confrontation with herself was over. He knew the second she realized that she had an audience. Her eyes came into focus and she gazed up at him. Her blush came back in full force at having been discovered just standing there. He just stood there watching her, waiting for her to explain. Or not, he amended, as she started walking once more, ignoring his silent question. He fell back in step with her as she caught up with him. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

_‘I can’t_ believe _he caught me talking to myself! There’ll be no chance in hell of me getting my hands anywhere near his delectable body. He probably thinks I’m certifiable by now.’_ Best to play it off and act like nothing happened. She started walking again and soon caught up to him. He said nothing as he turned and started to resume his pace by her side. 

_‘Are you happy now?’_ she yelled at her inner voice. No mocking retort was forthcoming from the recess of her mind. 

~*~*~*~*~ 

They reached the beach a few minutes later. Buffy watched as he took his sneakers and socks off, setting them beside a boulder near the path. Then he rolled up his pant legs past his ankles. Buffy stood by and silently watched him. He looked up from his task and noticed her standing there watching him and quirked an eyebrow at her, daring her. 

_‘Fine! If he wants to romp in the waves, I can too.’_  
  
She bent down to undo the laces on her shoes and yanked them off along with her socks, placing them beside his; she rolled up her pants legs a few times as well. Playfully, he grabbed her hand and took off running towards the water’s edge. Buffy smiled and let herself be pulled after him. He released her hand when they stood ankle deep in the water and started walking the length of the beach. Oddly enough, she felt bereft at the loss of contact. 

They wandered a while in companionable silence. Occasionally, Buffy would reach in to the receding waves to grab a shell. Some she pocketed, others she threw back into the ocean. He just watched her, stopping when she did as she bent to pick one up before putting it in her now bulging pockets or toss it aside to look for a better one. He finally broke the silence. 

“What are you going to do with all those shells you’ve got?” 

“Who knows? Isn’t that what people do when they walk along the beach? Collect seashells? Far be it for me to scoff at a tourist tradition,” she said. “You _do_ have tourist traditions here in England, right?” 

“Like what?” he asked curious. 

“Oh, you know, the crazy flowered shirts, gazillion rolls of film to take pictures. Speaking of,” she gave him a bright smile, “I left mine in the cottage. Do you think we have time to go back and get it so I can get some shots of the sunset?” William inwardly cringed at the thought of him being anywhere near a camera, but resigned himself to playing along with her tourist notions. 

“Sure. We haven’t walked that far, and we’ve got some time yet. Let’s head back and get our shoes.” Grinning, she turned around back the way they had come. 

“Race ya,” she called over her shoulder and took off. William watched her for a moment before chasing after her. They were about 100 yards from their stuff when William caught up and then flew by her. Determined, she threw on a burst of speed in an attempt to pass him. He beat her by about a foot and turned around and gave her a snarky grin. 

“So, what do I win?” 

“Win? Who says you _win_ anything,” she said, pouting. Damn, she hated to lose. 

“Oh, come on. Don’t be a sore loser,” he teased. She harrumphed and sat on a boulder to wipe the sand off her feet and put her socks and shoes back on. William joined her and did the same. Soon, they were walking back towards their cottages so Buffy could get her camera. 

“I’ve got salmon and stuff for a salad,” she offered out of the blue once they rounded the corner of their cottages. William paused in his steps, before quickly recovering and following her to her front door. 

“Alright. I’ll bring the wine.” 

Buffy looked over her shoulder at him as she reached her front door. “Deal. Come on in, I’ll just be a second,” she added shyly, having opened her door. “You want something to drink?”  
  
William shook his head no. “Go get your camera. You don’t want to miss your sunset. We’ll get something when we get back.” 

“Okay.” Buffy ran up the stairs to grab her camera and a few rolls of film. Slinging the strap around her neck, she hurried back down the stairs to find Will in the same spot she’d left him. 

William eyed the camera she had slung protectively around her shoulders warily. It was no ordinary camera. It was a camera straight out of his nightmares, and he had to wonder how he could have been fooled by this slip of a girl.  
  
_‘Way to go, Spike,’_ he thought sardonically. 

Buffy reached the bottom of the stairs and looked up at William. Something must have happened, because gone was the carefree man she had left in the foyer a few minutes ago. 

“Is everything okay?” she asked. 

He seemed startled by the question, not realizing the grim look that had settled over his features as he gazed at her camera. “What…? Uh, yeah fine. Ready to go?” he asked, pasting a bright smile on his face. 

“Yep,” she replied, an answering one on hers, however, hers was more sincere. She let him precede her out the door, so she could pull it shut and lock it once more. 

“Nice camera you got there,” he commented a little cryptically. 

She looked at him for a moment. Something didn’t seem right about the way that statement had come out of his mouth. She shrugged it off, however. She glanced at the Nikon F100 camera then gently ran her fingers over it. A look of love washed over her face. 

“My mom. She bought it for me after I graduated high school several years ago,” she said, never taking her eyes from the camera. She released a soft sigh, unsure if she should continue. She decided she could tell him a little, just leave out the whys. 

She spoke self-mockingly, “I was going to go to college and then become a famous photographer. I was going to have my pictures hung in my mom’s gallery and people would come to gaze at the goodness that was Buffy. And, buy some too. They’d definitely have to buy some. After all, I would be famous.” 

Her voice had started off slow and hesitant, an almost wistful quality to it. By the end, the cheekiness was back, and William had to laugh. 

“So, what happened, O’ Famous Buffy?” 

“Life,” she said softly. She didn’t say anything else, and the tone of her voice told him not to ask. 

Relieved that she wasn’t some paparazzo that had managed to catch him with his guard down, he relaxed and once more began to enjoy her company. Now, he just had to work on getting her to lighten up again. 

“Come on, O’ Famous One. The sun’s setting and if we don’t hurry you’ll miss it. Then what pictures would I buy?” 

“Right! Let’s go.” And with that, the bad mood was lifted leaving both lighthearted and happy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Buffy checked the setting on the camera and then waited for the sun to dip a little lower. She took a few shots of the surrounding cliffs in all their majestic glory. Tomorrow, she’d have to take some pictures from the tops of the cliffs. She was sure that the view from there would be spectacular.  
  
Through her viewfinder, she saw William wander down towards where the waves were lapping at the beach, careful not to get too close and get his shoes soaked. He walked for a bit with his head down, hands in his pockets, apparently lost in thought. _‘He seems so sad,’_ she thought to herself. After a few minutes he appeared to shake off whatever he was feeling and reached down to pick up some stones, randomly chucked them out into the surf. She couldn’t resist the appealing sight he made and decided to snap a few shots. He was far enough away that she couldn’t make out his features, just the picture he made as he cocked his arm back before letting the stone go to sail in the air. The sun was starting to dip low over the horizon, so she rushed down close to the waterfront to get eye-level with the surf just as the sun appeared to sink behind it. 

She plopped down on her butt sitting Indian-style so she could balance the arm holding the camera on her knee. Looking back through her viewfinder once more, she took a few more pictures as the sun appeared to be swallowed whole by the ocean, casting an orange glow along the water. After a few more shots, she looped the camera back around her neck and glanced around for William. He threw another rock into the water before turning and heading back towards where she sat.

“All done?” he asked as he walked up. 

“Yep. All finished,” she replied, smiling. “Let’s head back. I’ve got some salmon to cook.” William offered her a hand and she took it without hesitation – as if he were just one of her girlfriends pulling her to her feet. She wasn’t prepared for the jolt of awareness that snaked up her arm at the innocent contact, causing her mouth to open slightly as she attempted to catch her breath. She prayed that he didn’t notice her reaction to him, quickly closing her mouth and pasting an overly bright smile on her face as she looked up at him.  
  
And was caught in the intensity of his gaze.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William wandered around the shoreline while Buffy took her “tourist-y” pictures. He found himself feeling jealous of the fact that she could do stuff like that and not have to worry about being recognized. True, they were in a remote area of North Cornwall where people didn’t even know him here. But she could go anywhere, do anything, and not have to worry about being hounded by fans, paparazzi, or the occasional stalker. She could take a vacation and actually enjoy it, bask in her anonymity. 

He picked up a rock and threw it into the crashing waves of the ocean as he contemplated how much his life had changed over the last few years. On the one hand, he enjoyed the recent fame his acting had generated. He eagerly took the obscene amounts of money the studios threw his way, knowing that when his stint in the limelight was over, he could live comfortably for the rest of his life on what he had made in a few short years – especially since he wasn’t out flaunting all his newfound wealth. He’d dated a few fellow actresses, but that was mainly business and further self-promotion. His heart hadn’t been involved. He’d played the Hollywood game for these last few years, but he was getting tired.

He just wasn’t cut out to be center-stage, gawked at and preened over by the masses. He wanted to do his job and go home. He hadn’t asked for the craziness that had become his life. He had been content to work on Indie films, they seemed to be centered more on the craft than how much money the studio would make. There, he didn’t have to compromise his work ethics. After two back-to-back blockbusters, he had actually gotten excited when he was handed the script for _Staying Power_. Finally, something that would actually test his skills as an actor, and provide a little substance. These were the kinds of movies that he wanted to make. 

He also wanted to be in a real relationship, but doubted the possibility. He wanted someone who wanted him for himself, not because he was considered a celebrity. Unfortunately, he played his roles so well, that women thought he _was_ the character. But, he was just a man. Had feelings like everyone else. His recent fame was to blame. The silver screen had turned him into the latest heartthrob and he couldn’t go anywhere without being recognized.

It was the reason he had come here – a place where no one knew his name or recognized his face. A small little village in the middle of nowhere, where he could just be himself… to rest, relax, and regroup. He must remember to thank his mum for recommending the place. The last time he had talked to her was after a particularly trying day on the set, followed by a dinner engagement that had turned into a debacle. It was that moment that he had sworn off dating fellow actors. 

Maybe that’s why he was so drawn to Buffy. To her, he _was_ just a man. A nobody she happened to meet because they were staying in adjacent cottages. And even that wouldn’t have been a guarantee if Jake hadn’t coerced her into meeting him. She could have easily spent this entire week without knowing of his existence.

_‘Right,’_ his inner-voice scoffed. _‘Not once you saw her streak across the field. Because you didn’t have to stick around the pub talking to Jake waiting for her to come back with his bike, now did you?’_

_‘Oh, sod off,’_ he grumbled back and reached down to pick up another rock and hurl it out towards the ocean. His conscience continued to nag at him while he threw more rocks into the water. 

_‘Look, she’s just a girl. My new neighbor for the week. She’ll leave, and I’ll never see her again. In another week, I’ll go back to Los Angeles and begin preparations for my new movie.’_ He glanced up and noticed that the sun had continued to set while he argued with himself. Giving the last rock in his hand a final throw, he turned and walked back towards Buffy.

The hand he held out to help her up was innocent enough, but the second he made contact with hers he felt a shock of awareness run through. He was all set to ignore the sensation and release her, but then she looked up at him. Confusion and arousal were evident in her eyes as she gazed up at him. He stared at her intently, his hand holding hers forgotten. William was set to throw caution to the wind when his inner voice pulled him out of his trance.

_‘Just a girl, huh?’_ it muttered sarcastically. Shocked, he pulled back from her, releasing her hand from his grasp.

“How ‘bout that salmon, pet?”

“Salmon…salmon…oh, right! Salmon. Yes! Let’s go,” Buffy stuttered, nodding vigorously as she slowly came out of her daze. Turning, she walked towards the open field that led to her cottage.

~*~*~*~*~

Neither spoke as they walked across the field towards their cottages. They parted ways at their doors with William mumbling something about grabbing a bottle of wine from his place and that he would be over shortly. Buffy replied that she would start getting the salmon prepared. Both front doors opened, then closed, after each party walked inside their respective cottages.

The door clicked closed behind Buffy and she sagged back against it. _‘What the hell am I doing?’_ she muttered to herself.  
  
Finally, she pushed away from the door, frantic. He said he’d be over shortly and there she was daydreaming. She needed to take a quick shower so that she could get rid of all the sand that had accumulated in places that it shouldn’t be accumulating. Never mind the mad dash back to retrieve their shoes earlier that was probably having her smelling anything but nice and fresh. That thought sent her hightailing it up the stairs pulling clothes off as she went. She didn’t have time to wash her hair, but a quick body scrub would go a long way towards making her feel somewhat cleaner. 

After a five-minute shower – a new record for her – Buffy emerged to towel off and get dressed. She pulled out a clean pair of jeans and a red, scooped-neck, long sleeve top. Opening the drawer that held her underwear, her hand hovered in indecision above a plain pair of matching white cotton bra and panties. Not that she was expecting anything to happen, far from it; but god forbid if he were to see them. They would hardly inspire any kind of passion. Her hand moved away from the white set to grab the matching red ensemble. _‘Hey. I_ like _sexy underwear. I’m wearing them for me, not on the off chance that he may see them.’_  
  
Her inner-voice didn’t even bother to dignify that comment with a response. 

A total of ten minutes had passed since Buffy had parted ways with William before she was back in the kitchen pulling the salmon out of the fridge. Grabbing some foil that she had found earlier, she made quick work of getting the fish prepared and then started on chopping lettuce for the salad. She was just about to start on the tomatoes and cucumbers when there was a soft knock at the door. Leaving the salad fixings on the island, she padded barefoot towards the front door to let William in.

The sight that greeted her at the door had her drooling on the spot. William stood before her, clad in a pair of – in her opinion, scrumptiously tight – jeans with a blue t-shirt the exact same shade as his eyes. He’d obviously taken a shower because his hair showed signs of a curl given it was still a bit damp, giving him an almost boyishly endearing quality. She pulled herself from her ogle-fest when he held up a bottle of wine, swinging it gently before her face to get her attention. She blushed at being caught staring, but moved aside to let him in. She shut the door then led the way to the kitchen where she was preparing dinner.

~*~*~*~*~

With her back to him as she preceded him to the kitchen, William felt safe in letting his eyes rove over her backside. _‘God, those jeans should be illegal,’_ he thought to himself. The long sleeve, scooped neck shirt she wore wasn’t any better. Although it covered her entire upper body, it hugged her curves and abs before stopping just above the top of her jeans. It was one of those stretchy numbers too, so it molded to her toned arms like a second skin; she obviously was very conscious of her health. He knew a lot of stars that would kill to have a body like hers.  
  
_‘Keep your mind on the dinner and off her body, mate.’_

Buffy walked back to the island and started on the tomatoes, while William put the wine in the freezer for a quick cool. Turning from the fridge, he straddled the barstool on the opposite side of the kitchen island. 

“Do you need help with anything?” he asked.

She stopped what she was doing to look at him, surprise crossing her face briefly. Angel had never offered to cook, and Will’s question took her completely by surprise. Not that she had a lot of experience in the dating department. Actually she had just the one experience, and she just assumed that guys would let the women handle things in the kitchen. Pretty presumptuous on her part, but Will didn’t strike her as the kind of guy that would want to help cook. Shoot. He probably had women just like her, eager to cook for him. Probably lined up for the chance, too.

“Uh. The salmon is ready to be grilled. I’ve got everything else in here pretty much covered. Nothing fancy. Just a salad and I was going to steam some broccoli. Oh, and I have a loaf of French bread that I can slice and heat up in the oven too.” A shared barbeque was provided for the guests of the cottages, something that she’d noticed it earlier that morning. 

“Ok. I’ll be right back.”

William got up off the barstool and grabbed the plate holding the two foil packets of salmon and a pair of tongs and headed for the front door. Since the sun had set, it had gotten steadily colder, and his t-shirt wasn’t doing much to keep him warm. Which was why he rushed through getting the salmon on the grill so he could return to the house.

He noticed a slight bite in the air inside the cottage, so he set about starting a fire in the living area. A few minutes later, a nice fire was going, and he walked back in to the kitchen to check on Buffy. Plates and silverware were stacked on the table, and William grabbed them and set them out, having them sitting next to one another rather than across. He found some matches in one of the drawers and lit the two candles sitting in the middle of the table, then dimmed the lights in the dining area. He walked back into the kitchen proper to see that Buffy had things well underway, so he braved the cold once more to retrieve the fish.

~*~*~*~*~

For two practical strangers, they worked rather well together and soon both of their plates were filled with food – which William took to the table. Buffy grabbed a few salad dressings out of the refrigerator and joined him. William was standing at the table, waiting for her to join him. Since he was standing behind one chair, she moved to the other vacant seat.

She was about to sit down, when she felt his presence at her back.  
  
_What the hell?_  
  
She turned around with a “what the hell are you doing?” look on her face and promptly felt like an idiot. He just stood behind her politely, hands on her chair to assist her while she sat down. She gave him an apologetic smile and turned around and sat down. Silently, he sat in the chair next to her.  
  
_‘Ok, now I feel dumb,’_ she berated herself silently. But, to give herself credit, she’d never had anyone assist her into her seat before. Not that she really _went_ anywhere before to require the gesture. But, damn, they were only in a house having dinner; it wasn’t like they were at some fancy schmancy restaurant or something! She sat there for a minute, face flaming at her mistake. Maybe a little bit of liquid courage would get her past this. Then she looked at the table. She had forgotten to grab the wine.

William remembered the wine at the same time. Both started to stand up to retrieve it.

“Sit. I’ll get it,” he said, placing his hand over hers. Before she even had time to react to the sparks his touch generated, he’d moved his hand away and was walking back to the kitchen. 

“Do you know if they have a wine opener?” he called out from the kitchen.

“Um, I’m not sure. I haven’t really bothered to look through all the drawers.”

“That’s okay. I’ll see if I can find it. You go ahead and start.” William rummaged through a few drawers until he found one that had a bunch of kitchen utensils in it. He moved a few items around until he found the wine opener then walked back to the table with both the bottle and opener. As he sat down he noticed that Buffy hadn’t eaten anything yet and cocked an eyebrow at her inquiringly. She just gave him a slight shrug as if to say she was waiting for him to get back before she started eating.

William filled the two glasses with wine, then raised his in toast.

“To a nice week of vacation.”

“A nice vacation.” Briefly, she touched glasses with his and took a sip.

Both enjoyed their meal and Buffy opened up a little to tell him some of the things she wanted to do while she was here. 

“I got on the Internet before I came over and did a little research about North Cornwall. I didn’t know that King Arthur’s kingdom was located near here. And, there’s all kinds of caves to explore, beaches to wander, cycling. I don’t know how I’m possibly going to get to everything I want to do in only a week’s time.”  
  
Before they knew it, their meal was done. Standing, they picked up their plates and brought them back to the kitchen.

“Why don’t you take the wine and go wait in the living room. I’ll have this cleaned up in no time and join you,” Buffy said.

“Cooking dinner was the bet, luv. I’ll help with the cleanup. Besides, there’s really not that much here. Together, we’ll have it done in no time,” he said with a boyish smile. 

Buffy put the leftover salad and bread away then began stacking the used pots and dishes by the sink. She didn’t bother with the dishwasher since there were so few dishes; instead, she opted just to wash them by hand. She pulled out a sponge and dabbed some dish detergent on it, and began washing. William grabbed a towel and started drying and putting the dishes away. There was a brief scare when their hands accidentally touched and they almost dropped a plate. But, other than that, the cleanup ran quickly and smoothly. Before long, they were lounging in front of the fireplace.

Neither bothered to sit in the chairs situated before the fire. Instead, William sat in front of one chair with his back to it, his legs stretched out in front of him towards the fireplace. Buffy sat with her back leaning against the elevated brick pedestal in front of the fireplace facing William. Neither spoke, instead choosing to sip idly at their wine, listening to the soft strains of music coming from the stereo that had been turned on earlier; the only light was provided by the blazing fire in the hearth.

_‘Why am I just letting a strange man sit in my cottage? I should have kicked him out right after dinner,’_ Buffy thought. _‘Shoot, I should have never even_ invited _him to dinner!’_ It seemed that her defenses had picked a fine time to go on vacation, no pun intended. _‘What is it about him that has me relaxing so effortlessly? Why is he able to break through all the barriers I erected so long ago?’_  
  
No answers were forthcoming, so she just continued to sip at her wine and stare at nothing. 

After a time, the heat of the fire started to get to her. She finished off her wine and crawled over to put the empty glass on the little table between the two chairs. This move brought her fairly close to where William was sitting. _‘No problem. I can handle this. I’ll just put my glass down and move away to the opposite chair.’_  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William watched Buffy as she sat before him drinking her wine. She looked gorgeous sitting there, the flames bouncing off her blonde hair illuminating the lighter strands. She was a vision in her form-fitting shirt, snug jeans, and bare toes. And it surprised him that she seemed to have no idea the picture she made. His thoughts were wandering into dangerous territory and he could feel himself getting hard. When she swallowed the last of her wine and moved towards him, he mentally shook himself to clear his head.

As she got closer, he lifted the bottle of wine, thinking that she wanted a refill. The question died on his lips as his gaze locked with hers. Lust slammed through him as he stared at her, the same emotion was mirrored in her own eyes. He set the bottle back down haphazardly, not wanting to break eye contact. Slowly, he sat up away from the chair and reached for her empty glass. Taking it from her hands, he placed it behind him, again without turning away from her. He was afraid if he looked away, the spell would be broken. And, if he didn’t kiss her soon, he would just die. He needed to see for himself what she tasted like.

Carefully, so as not to spook her, William slowly reached for her, using both hands to cup either side of her face. He brought her face slowly towards his, holding her just loosely enough that if she wanted to pull away, she could. When they were just a hair’s breadth apart, he gave her one last chance to stop him. Seeing no signs of resistance, he closed the distance between their mouths.

At the first touch of his lips on hers, Buffy’s eyes shut and she laid her hands lightly on his chest to keep her balance. William, for his part, was trying to take things slowly. He started by just brushing his lips lightly back and forth across hers. When that wasn’t enough, he used his tongue to slowly trace the contours of her lips. Her bottom lip was just begging for attention, so he sucked it into his mouth to nibble on it lightly. A soft moan sprung from her now-parted lips, and William used the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. 

Dual groans sounded as their tongues touched, and William moved his hands from framing her face to slide one around her back and one up behind her neck, slowly beckoning her body closer to his. She tasted like wine and innocence and he needed her closer so that he could have more. He deepened the kiss and pulled her against his body, her breasts flattened against his chest as he leaned back onto the rug. He could feel the twin stabs of her hardened nipples boring into him and was pleased that she was as aroused as he.

Buffy’s hands weren’t idle, shifting from his chest, to his neck, then up to tangle in the curls on his head. At the feel of her hands in his hair, he rolled slightly so that Buffy was on her back and his upper body was draped over hers. As he continued to kiss her, one of his hands trailed down her side to cup her ass, lifting her into his straining erection. She was lost in the sensation of him rocking against her; his tongue was doing wondrous things to her mouth. Tentatively, she pushed back with her own to learn the contours of his mouth, lightly running her tongue around his teeth, the roof of his mouth. A groan reverberated from his body as she tried to become the aggressor. His hand left her ass and made its way back up her body, sliding under her shirt to feel the warm heat of her skin. 

Warning bells sounded in Buffy’s brain, but she was too befuddled to heed them just yet. She was too intent on William’s taste to notice where his hand had wandered. When his hand enveloped her breast, she broke away from his mouth with a shocked gasp, her eyes opening wide. William felt her stiffen in his arms and he immediately stilled, opening his eyes to look at her.

At her horrified expression, he tried to soothe her. Carefully, so as not to startle her, he removed his hand from under her shirt and brought it up to caress her face.

“Shhhhh. It’s ok, luv.”

She turned her head to the side away from his touch as tears filled her eyes. She closed her eyes, hoping he wouldn’t see, trying to keep the tears from falling. William just kept soothing her.

“Look at me, pet. It’s alright. I’m not gonna hurt you.” All the while, he ran his hand through her hair.

A shudder wracked her body, before quieting once more. Slowly, her breathing leveled off. Turning to face him, she opened her eyes. His heart nearly broke at the pain and confusion mixed with tears he saw in her eyes.

“It’s okay, kitten. I’ve got you.”

“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered. “I don’t… I just…I’m…”

“Shhhhh…” he soothed. “‘s my fault. I got carried away. I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe with me.” As if to prove that, he untangled himself from her and sat up. She watched him from her position on the floor until he was once more leaning back against the chair. Feeling more comfortable, yet oddly bereft of his touch, she pushed herself up to a sitting position as well. The last of her fear faded as she watched him just sitting there, watching her, a look of concern on his face. She just didn’t know what to think or how to feel.

“C’mere, pet,” he murmured seeing the confusion on her face. Buffy wasted no time scrambling over to sit beside him. He draped an arm casually behind her shoulders, pulling her gently to his side. He lightly ran his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing manner. Buffy sighed and leaned into him.

“It’s been a long time for me,” she whispered into the silence. His fingers hesitated for a moment before resuming their comforting touch up and down her arm. “I’m not like this. I don’t just fall all over the first gorgeous guy I see.”

_‘She thinks I’m gorgeous,’_ William thought.

“Who am I kidding? I don’t fall over _any_ guy I see.”

_‘Huh?’_  
  
His hand stilled on her arm and Buffy opened her mouth before she could censure herself.

“That saying ‘Once bitten, twice shy’? Well, that was coined just for me. What is it about you that makes me forget that?” she asked him, confused.

William didn’t know what to say. He did know that he didn’t want to walk away and risk never seeing her again. He had a week. A week in which he could learn everything there was to possibly know about one Buffy Summers from Sunnydale, California.

“I’m not sure, pet. Why don’t we spend the day in Tintagel tomorrow exploring King Arthur’s home and see if we can find out? We can grab some lunch at the pub before we leave, say around eleven?”

Buffy lifted her head off William’s shoulders and swiveled around to look at him. After a few moments of internal debate, in which William waited anxiously, Buffy slowly nodded and said, “Alright.”

“Right then! I’ll get out of your hair and I’ll see you tomorrow.” They both stood up and walked to the door. Once outside, William turned back to look at Buffy. Before he could think better of it, he reached out to pull her forward for a quick kiss. Releasing her, he gave her a boyish smile and trotted off towards his cottage. Buffy gazed at him until he’d disappeared from sight before retreating back inside and sliding the lock home.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake wore a pleased smile on his face when he saw both William and Buffy walk into the pub together. They appeared to be laughing at something the other had said. It was better than he could have hoped for.

“What brings you two in here?” Jake asked as they reached him and perched on adjacent barstools. Adjacent barstools, he noted, not “separated by a chasm” barstools. Better and better!

“Came in for a bit o’ lunch before we head out to Tintagel,” William replied.

“Oh?”

William cocked an eyebrow at the barkeep’s tone.  
  
Realizing he’d seemed a tad too interested, Jake covered by asking what they wanted for lunch today. 

“I’ll have a ploughman’s lunch and a pint of my usual,” William replied.

“What’s a ploughman’s lunch?” Buffy asked, her gaze inquiring as she glanced at William. Jake answered her.

“Basically, it’s a salad with lettuce, tomato, cucumber, the usual stuff you American’s like. It also has some ham, thick slices of cheddar cheese, a side of crusty bread, things like that.” 

“Sounds yummy. I’ll have one of those too, but make it water for me.”

“You got it!” Jake walked off to get the order placed and came back with their drinks. They made small talk with Jake while waiting for their lunch to be prepared. 

“So, Jake, is there a place around here a girl can go to get her pictures developed? Normally, I do them myself, but I want to make sure they’re coming out.”

“Yep. Same town you got groceries. I’m not exactly sure of a location, but that place is big enough to have a photo shop somewhere. If not that, the Boots should have what you’re looking for.”

“Boots?” she asked, confused.

“Oh, sorry. It a chemist; you Yanks would call it a drugstore, I think.”

“Gotcha. And that’ll be fine. Thanks!” she replied, gifting him with a bright smile. A waitress brought out their food, effectively cutting off their conversation for now.

William watched as Buffy once again dug into her food. For such a tiny woman, she could sure put it away and he figured she must have a high metabolism. It was nice watching someone actually enjoy their food and not sit there and pick at it, claiming they were on a diet. Just one of the vast differences between his world and hers.

When they finished their meal, William pulled out his wallet to pay for the meal. Buffy beat him to it. She had her money out and snatched the bill out of his hand. 

“My treat,” she said saucily, throwing his words of yesterday back at him. “Besides, what good is the spending money they gave me if I don’t use it?”

“Buy yourself something with it. I’ll pay for lunch,” he said, attempting to reclaim the bill.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Buffy held the piece of paper behind her back out of his reach. He playfully moved to reach behind her and grab it, but she was faster, darting behind him and heading towards the register. He slid off the barstool and hurried after her, wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
Buffy squealed, attempting to break his hold. She was determined to pay for lunch. Realizing she wasn’t going to get away from him, she folded over the arm banded around her waist, hiding the bill from his view.

“I’m paying and that’s final, William,” she said, laughing at their antics. They were making a spectacle in the pub, but she was feeling too carefree to mind. She was surprised at how quickly she had slipped into a joking and touching manner with William, especially after the awkwardness of last night. It felt like she had known him forever based on the ease with which they were able to joke, the casualness of their touch. When had that happened? She pushed aside the thought for now, she could reflect on them later. Today, she was going to have fun without having to worry about the consequences. There’d be enough time to deal with those after her vacation ended. To the man behind the bar she said, “Jake, I’m paying for lunch. Don’t you dare take a dime from this overgrown Neanderthal.”

“Neanderthal? Neanderthal? I’ll show you Neanderthal,” he said in mock affront. Before she could realize his intent, he had her swept off her feet, earning a squeak from Buffy. He tried to grab the bill from her exposed position, but Buffy was faster. Quickly, she dropped the bill and her money on the counter by the register telling Jake to keep the change.  
  
Hah! She’d won.

William paid her back by carrying her caveman-style out of the pub. Buffy didn’t seem to mind, if her laugh was any indication. He joined in with her to the amazement of some of the patrons. A few of the men gave good-natured catcalls and whistles as the two exited the pub.  
  
Jake watched their affectionate display with a growing smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~

Once outside the pub, William set her back on her feet. Surprisingly, there was no awkward moment as their laughter winded down.

“Come on, Big Bad,” Buffy said as she looped her arm through his. “Let me get my camera so we can go visit King Arthur’s castle.” They made their way arm in arm back to the cottages. Buffy said that she’d be just a minute and dashed inside to grab her camera and some film. William leaned against his Land Rover and let his mind wander as he waited for her to reappear.

He was surprised at Buffy’s easygoing, affectionate nature. After the disaster from the night before, he figured that she would try to back out of their afternoon outing to Tintagel. He had tossed and turned for most of the night, replaying the events in his mind. It was nearly two in the morning when William, with the aid of a good portion of bourbon settling in his stomach, was finally lulled to sleep. Even with the help of alcohol, he’d still been up when the sun’s rays crept across his window.  
  
Hoping to burn off some excess energy, he’d thrown on a pair of sweats and a well-worn t-shirt, grabbed his running shoes, and headed for the front door. He’d rounded the corner of the cottage and been met with a blue, spandex-clad ass pointing in the air as Buffy leaned over to stretch out her leg muscles.  
  
_“Mind if I join you?” he called to her._

_Whirling around, hand clutching her chest, she hissed at him, “Damn, you scared me!”_

_“Sorry,” he replied innocently, hands raised in apology._

_“Sure,” she said, answering his previous question. “How far do you want to go?”_

_“Five miles?”_

_“Ok.”_

They had finished stretching then set out along the cliff path south towards Boscastle for their run, instead of heading down towards the beach. The view had been spectacular, and Buffy swore that she would get back here and wander this path at a much more leisurely pace so that she could take pictures. The place was beautiful and untamed, and Buffy was in awe. Her camera would be hard-pressed to capture the beauty before her.

She and William had settled into an easy rhythm, neither having to shorten their stride. After their run, they’d gone back to their respective cottages to while away the hours until their agreed-upon time to go to the pub. It had been the longest four hours of William’s life. After his shower and some breakfast, he’d paced the cottage like a caged panther. He’d tried to read, but after re-reading the same page several times, had given up. Frustrated with himself, and his over-eagerness to see Buffy, he’d plopped down on the couch and channel surfed for the next few hours.

Then the time had arrived, and he’d rushed next door like a pimple-faced teenager out for his first date. Shaking his head at the wanker he had become, he had knocked on Buffy’s door a few minutes before their allotted time. She had graced him with a smile upon opening it, and he could have sworn his heart stopped for a moment. Closing the door and locking it, Buffy had walked beside him as they made their way down to the pub, exchanging small talk along the way.

“So there I was in my mom’s gallery, looking at this… what could only be described as a clay blob, and trying to appear impressed. How was I to know the artist was standing behind me when I made that comment? Needless to say, my mom was none too pleased. I mean, come on! Give me a little credit here, I was going to be a professional photographer, so I should know art when I see it, right?”

William had nodded in agreement, a slight smile hovering on his lips, waiting for her to continue with her story.

“So, I say: Mom, what’s with the kindergarten clay blob? Are we having a show for the local elementary school? When she didn’t respond, I glanced over my shoulder to look at her, and she’s beet red, and looking like she’s ready to throttle me. Then, the artist,” at the word artist Buffy made air quotes with her two hands, “steps from behind my mom all sputtering and pissed off. Reminded me of Napoleon. And, that set me off laughing. I didn’t think my mom’s face could get any redder than it was, but it did.”

By that time, William was laughing right along with her. They’d reached the pub and were standing outside the door.

“So, what happened?” William had asked, hand on the door.

“She made me apologize to the guy. But, when he left, she told me his work was crap and that she was counting on me to say something inappropriate so that he’d take his stuff and leave. Can you believe it? My own mother, using me like that,” she’d said, laughing, having been caught up in the retelling.

William had just howled with laughter and opened the pub door, letting Buffy enter in front of him.

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy came out of her cottage with her camera draped around her neck. As she approached the Land Rover, William pushed away from the car door. He walked around to the passenger side with Buffy and assisted her in to her seat before shutting the door. Walking back around to his side, he climbed in, then they were off for their short drive to Tintagel to immerse themselves in the legend of King Arthur.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hullo?” a whisper-soft female voice answered.

“Hullo, Anne. It’s me.”

“How are things with William? Is he getting any rest? He seemed so broken when he called me a month ago. Although, he tried to keep it from me, sweet child that he is. Doesn’t want his mum to worry. But, I could tell.”

“Don’t you worry, Anne. The fresh sea air is working wonders on our boy. So’s the change of scenery. Honestly, why that boy lives in that sinful town is beyond me,” the voice ended, exasperation evident in that last line.

“That’s wonderful to hear, dear.”

“And, that’s not even the best part.”

“Oh.”

“If things go the way I’m hoping, you may have some grandbabies yet, Anne.” 

~*~*~*~*~

The car trip to Tintagel was spent in a companionable silence. Buffy’s gaze was directed out the window taking in the sights as they made their short drive to “King Arthur” country. If she wasn’t getting ready to start school in a week, she’d be tempted to move to England just to be surrounded by the beauty of North Cornwall. Somehow she had to make this place a regular vacation spot for her and Dawn once she graduated from college. Visions of sun-kissed light-brown hair and blue eyes twinkling back at her brought a wistful smile to Buffy’s lips. God, she missed her daughter! She mentally calculated the time difference and realized it would be way too early for her to call and check in. Maybe after her outing to Tintagel. With that thought in mind, she turned her attention to the scenery once more.

William drove the Land Rover with practiced ease. The short trip on the clear day used little of his driving skills, which allowed him the opportunity to gaze periodically at the woman beside him. The quiet drive and companionable silence was nice; he was grateful that Buffy didn’t feel that she had to fill the void with incessant chatter like so many of the celebrities he had dated – the constant noise quickly got on his nerves. And he marveled that this slip of a girl, woman, just seemed to match him in so many ways. Turning his thoughts from her as he reached Tintagel proper, he found a place to park to begin their afternoon sightseeing trip.

~*~*~*~*~

William pulled into the parking lot of the Visitor Centre of Tintagel. Jake had told him that it was built a few years back to provide tourists with information about the various things one could see and do while there. He figured that it would be a good starting place and Buffy could tell him some of the places she would like to visit while they were there.

Buffy looked at the building they had stopped in front of and glanced at William inquiringly. 

“Jake says it’s like a welcome center. Helps the tourists figure out what’s what. We could start here and you can pick out some places you’d like to see…” he trailed off.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” she said with a smile.  
  
William smiled back at her, turned off the engine then walked around to open the door for her. Preened slightly when she smiled at his gentlemanly gesture as she got out of the vehicle. He couldn’t prevent himself from stiffening slightly in shock when she placed her hand in his, and he looked down at their clasped hands then back up at her hesitant smile. He smiled back then twisted the position of his hand to link their fingers together before starting out towards the Visitor Centre. Once inside, they parted ways, Buffy to go look through the various pamphlets, William to speak with one of the employees.

~*~*~*~*~

Deb had her nose buried in a pamphlet wandering around the Visitor Centre as she waited for her friend to get out of the loo. Suddenly, she crashed into someone and would have fallen to the ground if strong arms hadn’t grabbed hold of her. Mumbling an apology at her inattentiveness, she looked up at her would-be rescuer and her mouth formed a perfect “o” of surprise. Her eyes widened and her mouth attempted to work, but no words spilled from her lips as she gazed at the blue eyes looking down at her with concern.

“Are you alright, pet?”

His accented voice had her melting all over again and Deb was grateful his arms were still around her holding her upright. Finally shaking herself out of her stupor, words of thanks finally left her mouth.

“Uh…yes…um, thank you, uh…Spike?” she answered tentatively. She voiced his name in a near whisper so as not be overheard by the other patrons.

Spike reacted as if struck. His hands abruptly left her body and a panic-stricken look came over his face. Damn! Just when he thought he could actually stop and enjoy himself, now someone had recognized him. Talk about luck! He cast a quick glance at Buffy across the room. Her nose was buried in a book and she was paying him no mind.

“I’m sorry,” the girl whispered to him. “It’s just the shock…I didn’t mean to…” She glanced around seeing if anyone else was watching them. Grateful that no one appeared to have noticed their exchange, she continued. “I don’t want to interrupt your afternoon. It’s just the last thing I expected when I bumped into someone was to look into the face of a man I idolize on the screen. And, oh God, did I just say that aloud?” She blushed a becoming shade of red, completely mortified. William, seeing that no one else was paying them any mind and that the bird wasn’t going to induce a crazed riot of simpering females, relaxed once more. Giving her a boyishly charming smile, he spoke again.

“What’s your name, luv?”

“Uh, Deb.”

“Well, Deb, I’m glad you’re alright. You are alright?” At her answering nod, he went on. “See, the thing is, no one here recognizes me, and I’d like to keep it that way if possible.” She just continued to nod, struck dumb that he was actually speaking to her. He was about to turn and walk away when she finally found her voice.

“Um, Spike?” she whispered. “Before you go, may I…have your autograph please?” He cast another quick glance at Buffy and noticed that she was still rifling through pamphlets. Noting the camera dangling from her wrist, he got the attention of one of the employees.

“Excuse me. You mind taking a picture of me and my friend here?” he asked the woman.

“Sure.”

William slid the camera off Deb’s wrist since a dazed look had come over her features and handed it to the employee. He placed a companionable arm around her, leaned and whispered, “Smile for the camera,” as he pointed in the direction of the person holding the camera. Shaking herself mentally, she gave him a quick smile before doing just that. 

“Smile,” the woman said before she snapped the picture. Then, “Okay, one more, in case this one doesn’t come out.” Both people smiled again, blinking their eyes afterwards as the flash temporarily blinded them. The woman held out the camera and William took it, handing it back to the dazed woman.

“Thanks,” he whispered as he leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. “I appreciate you not saying anything.” Deb just held her hand over the place he had just kissed, nodding.

“Enjoy your visit. Oh, and check out St. Nectan’s Glen. They say the waterfall provides an excellent view, plenty of photo-taking opportunities.” She had noticed the pointed glances he had given the blonde woman with the camera slung around her neck.

“Ta, luv. I’ll be sure to do that. Nice meeting you, Deb.” Then, with a smile and a wave, he turned and walked away. Deb just gazed back at him and sighed. She didn’t care if she and her friend did nothing else today, she’d had all the sightseeing she needed right here. She’d have to remember to tell her friend all about the encounter, but she’d wait until later. Her friend wasn’t known for her discretion and she wanted to make sure Spike was able to make a clean getaway before her friend started squealing.

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy looked up from a pamphlet about King Arthur’s Great Hall as William approached.

“’bout set, pet?” he asked trying to usher her to the door.

“Uh yeah,” she replied, handing him the pamphlet she had been looking at. “Can we start here?”

“Sure.”

“Did the employees have any helpful information?”

“Uh huh, and it’s a surprise, so don’t even think about asking me about it,” he said with a boyish grin. He grabbed her hand in his and led them to the exit, trying to put as much distance between himself and the woman he had bumped into. He was still slightly rattled about being recognized. _Bloody hell! What were the chances?_ He’d been growing his hair out to help disguise his appearance but she’d still managed to recognize him. He smiled at the thought. She was a right nice bird for keeping mum about him being there. Soon the Visitor Centre was left behind and they were driving towards their first destination.


	10. Chapter 10

William parked the Land Rover and once more assisted Buffy with her door. He offered his hand to help her out and held onto it even after closing and locking the door. Hand-in-hand, they walked up the path to the first of their many sightseeing destinations for the day. 

King Arthur’s Great Halls was a huge stone building that was home to the Round Table made famous by King Arthur and his knights. Buffy gaped at the huge building and let go of William’s hand so that she could reach for the camera dangling protectively around her neck. She took several pictures before replacing the lens cap and she thought nothing of rejoining William’s side and placing her hand back into his. At the entrance, William paid the cost of admission – a couple pounds for each of them – then led her inside. 

Buffy’s jaw dropped, and she stood in the entryway gaping like a typical tourist until William broke into her reverie by gently tugging her after him. Buffy hated to remove her hand from his, thoroughly enjoying the slight tingling sensation she was having as her hand nestled within his, but the sight of all those beautiful stained-glassed windows was too great a temptation to pass up. 

With a wistful sigh, she looked up at his face. William could see her dilemma. He too hated to lose the familiar contact of her hand tucked within his. With an indulgent smile, he unlocked his fingers releasing her hand. He brought his hand up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

“Take your pictures, luv,” he whispered softly. She gifted him with a hesitant smile, nodding. The shy, hesitant girl disappeared as she lifted her camera once more. The lens cap came off, and William watched as she walked this way and that, snapping pictures like mad. He followed behind her as she moved from one window to the next. 

Buffy lost all track of time as she clicked away with her camera. As one roll of film came to an end, she quickly rewound it and loaded the next. She was oblivious to the inquiring stares of some of the tourists around her. William would sometimes catch their eye and shrug as if to say, “Women. What can you do?” 

She finally resurfaced after the second roll of film ran out. Realizing where she was, she glanced around mortified, unable to believe that she had completely zoned out like that and forgotten all about William. She almost slammed into him; he was standing right behind her, his penetrating gaze watching her like he’d rather be doing nothing else. A slight blush crept up her face.

“Uh… sorry about that. Guess I lost track of time, huh?”

“No worries, pet,” he said softly. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips lightly across hers. Before she had a chance to enjoy the contact, he was lifting his head and asking her, “All finished?”

“Huh…wha?” she asked, shaking off the delicious feelings coursing through her body at the slight touch of his lips on hers.

“Taking pictures. Are you all done?”

“Pictures… right! Yes, I’m all done...for now.” She let the camera settle back around her neck and held his hand. She was amazed at the ease with which she touched him. It was like she had known him for years, but in all actuality, it had only been a few days. He smiled down at her and together they walked over to where a small group was forming to watch the laser light show that was getting ready to begin. After the brief show, the two wandered over to the gift shop. Buffy meandered about, looking at the various gifts they sold but didn’t really see anything that interested her.

“Ready, pet?”

“Yep! Where to now?”

“Well, it’s almost lunchtime. Why don’t we walk down this street and see if there’s a restaurant we can stop at?”

“Ok.” 

The pair hadn’t walked far down Fore Street before Buffy noticed an art gallery called Silver Tree. Stopping before the window she asked him, “Do you mind if we go inside for a minute?”

“Not at all.” Together they walked to the entrance. William released her hand to open the door for her, placing his hand at the small of her back to allow her to precede him into the shop. The gallery catered to a local artist named Nicholas St. John Rosse. Oil paintings of the various sights in Tintagel were prominently displayed. Buffy wandered through the gallery gazing thoughtfully at the different scenes depicted in Rosse’s paintings: children playing on a pebbly beach, a woman poised at the entrance to a cave, cliffs rising majestically before the ocean. They didn’t stay long; Buffy sensed that William would rather move on. She had stopped more out of nostalgia than anything else, suddenly missing her mother and daughter. 

Sensing her sudden melancholy mood, William asked her if she was alright. “I’m fine…it’s nothing, really. Come on…let’s go find us a place to eat.” A smile once more on her face, she led him out onto the sidewalk to resume their walk along the street. They window shopped as they walked, both pointing out things of interest. Soon, the delicious aroma of something cooking assaulted their nostrils. Mouths watering, they looked over and saw a quaint two-story, white building with a few people standing around. 

“Crossbow Restaurant,” William read. “Sound good to you?”

“With those yummy smells…you betcha!” Grinning, she grabbed his hand and tugged him after her towards the restaurant.

~*~*~*~*~

“So…where to next,” Buffy asked, leaning against the back of her chair so that her food could digest while they waited for the check to appear. The meal had been excellent; the place was obviously a popular spot among tourists and locals alike. 

“It’s a secret,” he replied, his blue eyes twinkling. 

“A secret, huh?” William just nodded, refusing to give away their next destination. “Ready?” he asked once the check had been paid.

“Yep, let’s go, Mr. Cloak and Dagger.”

“Cloak and Dagger?”

“Yeah. Mr. Secret-Keeping-Man.” She rolled her eyes at him, smiling. “That’s fine. Keep your secrets,” she said playfully. 

“Uh…” William had gone slightly pale at her words. Buffy didn’t appear to notice.

“I can wait. Just don’t expect me not to nag you until we get there.” She looked up at him when she noticed that he’d gone quiet. “William?”

“Huh?” he mumbled. “Oh, right. Secrets…yep! No telling. And nagging will do you no good either, pet.”

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, but whatever emotion had lingered on his face a moment ago was gone. Brushing it aside, she wheedled, “Hints? Can I have hints?”

“Nope.” He quirked his eyebrow at her. “Do I need to blindfold you?”

_‘Ooohhh, blindfold,’_ she thought, her eyes glazing over. 

_‘Get your mind out of the gutter, missy,’_ her inner-voice demanded.

_‘Too late,’_ she argued back, a slight smile playing across her lips.

“Buffy?” he called, his voice a little hoarse. William had to tamp down images of her naked but for a blindfold, sprawled on his bed, waiting for him to come to her. The smile on her lips promised so much – innocence, with underlying vixen.

“Blindfold? No… no blindfold. I’ll be good.”

_‘I bet she will be,’_ he thought. Shaking his head at his traitorous thoughts, he started off towards their next spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Oh my God! It’s beautiful,” Buffy exclaimed at the sight that greeted her as they passed the last curve on the trail. William had told her that they’d have to walk to where they were going, but that the path was well marked. Like a kid in a candy store, Buffy held William’s hand as they meandered down a well-worn path, following a small group of other people. The picturesque view took her breath away, and she could just imagine some wayward maiden of old taking that same path hundreds of years ago.

Her trusty camera was quickly brought up to her eye and a series of pictures were snapped of the 60-foot waterfall crashing down amongst the rocks. When she was finished, she lowered her camera and just stared at the scene before her. She doubted her camera had been able to capture the peace and serenity of the glen; the place was just too magical – as if all ones worries would fade away, leaving behind a sense of calm. 

William walked up to Buffy as she gazed out over the lake, slinging an arm around her shoulder and pulling her to his side. She leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder. Together, they watched the waterfall, listened as the water crashed over the rocks before sliding from their surface into the lake. There were no loud shouts by fellow tourists, just whispered murmurings of a few people standing around them.

“Peaceful, isn’t it?” an elderly gentleman standing next to them commented. Beside him stood a woman, undoubtedly his wife. His next words confirmed her identity.

“We come here every year, my wife, Edith, and I. Recharges the batteries, you might say. Right romantic too,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows in an exaggerated manner.

“Oh, Harold… _stop_ ,” Edith chided, slapping him lightly on the arm. It was easy to see she really didn’t mind his words, however. Buffy and William just smiled at the elderly couple’s antics. Turning to the young couple Edith asked, “Say…would you mind taking a picture of us?” She held out a small camera towards them.

“Buffy here’s the photographer,” William said, pushing her slightly in front of him, “She can do it.”

“I’d be happy to,” she replied, smiling. “Right here?” she asked, gesturing to the couple. They nodded.

“Ok…smile for the camera.” On cue, the couple smiled, and Buffy snapped their picture. “Ok, one more…say cheese.”

“Cheese,” they chorused.

_Click. ___

“Here you go,” she said, handing the camera back to the woman.

“Thank you, dear,” Edith replied. “Say…you want me to take a picture of you and your beau?”

Buffy looked at William. “Uh…”

“We’d be delighted,” William said coming forward. _‘Where the bloody hell had that come from?’_

“Harold, dear, why don’t you take their picture?” Edith said. Buffy handed Harold her camera, giving him a quick rundown of how the complicated piece of equipment worked. 

“You sure about this,” Buffy asked William as she came to stand before him, looking up into his eyes. The waterfall made a nice backdrop behind them. William looked down at Buffy, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He gave her a slow nod then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss that was over before it began. Neither realized as Harold held the camera to his eye, inadvertently taking their picture as his hand rested on the button. He took several actually as the shutter speed was set rather high.

“Not yet, dear. They’re not looking at you,” Edith commented as she heard the camera clicking away.

William couldn’t resist the fetching picture Buffy made – eyes closed, bemused smile on her face as she licked her lips – and cupped her jaw with both hands as he lowered his head to brush his lips over hers again. A sigh escaped her mouth at the feel of his lips returning to hers once more. Realizing this wasn’t the place for him to do what he really wanted, namely, ravage her mouth, so he broke their kiss and turned towards Harold who was waiting patiently to take their picture.

“Time for our photo op, luv.” He spoke softly to her, turning her slightly and pulling her next to him. He mentally kicked himself for using that particular term but breathed a sigh of relief when she didn’t seem to notice.

Handling the camera like a seeming pro – never mind the five shots he had already taken as he attempted to process the young woman’s directions on how to work the camera – Harold called out, “Ok…smile for the camera.” William, with his heart hammering inside his chest at the thought of being in front of the camera again, managed to pull off looking like he was happy to be standing next to Buffy while his picture was taken; Buffy, confused as to why William wanted a picture of the two of them together, managed to smile prettily back at Harold. She mentally cringed as she heard the shutter close several times as Harold held his finger depressed on the button. _‘Well, if nothing else, there’ll be plenty of pictures to go around.’_

Finally, he lifted his finger and announced somewhat proudly, “There you go, young miss. A nice, pretty picture in front of the waterfall.”

Smiling back at the nice old man, she stepped out of William’s embrace and went to retrieve her camera, thanking the couple for taking the time to stop and chat with them. William walked up behind her, shaking hands with Harold and speaking his goodbyes. Buffy waved to the couple as they moved off.

“Ready to go, luv?”

“Uh huh. Where to now?”

“What do you say to a little hike?”

“A little hike?” she asked, skeptical.

“Well, it’s scenic…” he trailed off. “A great photo opportunity?” His expression was hopeful. “There’s a castle,” he tempted her.

Buffy bit her lip to keep from laughing at his boyishly endearing expression. “Fine! Lead the way.” William grabbed hold of her hand and led her along the path that paralleled the stream leading to Rocky Valley. They took their time, pausing to look at the different types of foliage or when Buffy wanted to take some more pictures. The only sounds heard were the rushing waters of the stream, the occasional bird call, and the click of her camera’s shutter. She had gone through another roll of film on the walk alone.

As they reached the base of Rocky Valley, Buffy ground to a halt, inadvertently causing William to stumble at the backlash since he was still holding her hand. 

“William…” she trailed off, entranced. 

He looked at Buffy as she gazed around at the splendor before her. What was it about this girl that could wipe away his cynical nature and allow him to see the world through her innocent eyes? He couldn’t help himself; he had to touch her. He raised a hand, allowing it to trail down the side of her face before he brought his other one up so that his hands could cup either side of her face, tilting it up as he lowered his mouth to hers.

“Buffy,” he whispered, before his mouth settled on hers. Her lips parted on a sigh that could have been his name, her hands coming to rest on either side of his waist as he deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping inside her mouth, heads tilted allowing each of them better access. The kiss could have gone on indefinitely and neither would have minded, but being out in public where anyone could come along wasn’t exactly the place for a thorough exploration. With a reluctance he felt to the marrow of his bones, William ended the kiss. 

Her eyes still closed, Buffy licked her lips, as if that act alone would allow her to still taste him there. He couldn’t resist a repeat performance, the innocent gesture increasing his ardor to the near breaking point. This was no gentle kiss the second time around. His lips swooped down, possessively, settling over hers with searing intensity. His tongue swept inside her mouth to do battle with her own, teeth meshing under the onslaught. Her knees became weak as he ravaged her lips so that she had to sink into his embrace to remain upright. The hard bulge pressed intimately against her stomach proved that he was as affected by their kisses as she, causing a groan to erupt from her mouth only to be swallowed by his. 

The noise broke through the spell weaving around the two as they stood there at the base of the valley. Reluctantly, William tore his mouth from hers. Resting his forehead against hers, he sucked in huge gulps of air in an attempt to cool his raging desire. Feeling somewhat in control, he lifted his head to look down at her. The emotions swimming in her hazel eyes astonished him and William had to wonder if his own gaze mirrored his feelings. Somehow this slip of a girl had managed to worm her way into his heart. How she had done it in so short a time, he had no idea. He was too much a cynic to believe in love at first sight. But, when he gazed down in the fathomless depths of her eyes, he could almost believe in it.

All he knew was that he wanted to be with her. This girl. She made him happy like no other person ever could. 

With a quick peck to her slightly-parted lips, he pulled back allowing her to look around. 

She gaped at the awe-inspiring scene before her and momentarily wished that she were a painter so she could catch the scene on canvas. Where they stood, she felt like she and William were the only two people on Earth. His Adam to her Eve. Steep cliffs formed of jutting rocks and lush greenery rose in some instances almost perpendicular to the ground. A narrow trail wended its way upward through the cliffs. Living in Sunnydale had never afforded her a view like this and she once more pulled her camera up in an attempt to record the moment. 

Another half-roll of film later, and she was ready to start her trek to the top. 

She didn’t bother to question herself as she placed her hand back into his. She craved the contact like a starved man does water. She ignored her inner-voice that taunted that she barely knew this man and yet shared a familiarity with him that surpassed what she ever had with Angel. It was like William could see into her soul, and she his. 

Shaking aside her fanciful notions, she turned her attention to the steep climb ahead of them.

~*~*~*~*~

It was late afternoon when the two finally crested the path leading to the ruins that once comprised the legendary castle. Neither had noticed the overcast sky that had descended as they made their trek up the towards King Arthur’s Castle. The two wandered around, Buffy snapping random pictures; the crowd slowly thinned out due to the lateness of the hour. 

Once they reached the edge of the cliff, they walked towards a trail that led down to Merlin’s Cave. On the path down, they watched a small group slowly make their way up towards them. As the two groups passed one another, they exchanged pleasant greetings, neither stopping as they walked towards their destinations. 

When she and William reached the bottom, Buffy looked around. No one else appeared to be with them. As thunder rumbled in the distance, she looked skyward. Moments later, it was as if the sky just opened up and drenched the two with rain. Buffy covered her camera as William grabbed her hand and raced towards the caves. Even with the short distance they had to go, by the time they reached the inner sanctum of the cave, both were soaked. 

Buffy’s camera was saved since she had thought to tuck it under her shirt, sparing it from the brunt of the storm.

The two moved deeper into the caves, attempting to see if they were alone or if someone else was unlucky enough to get caught with them. After about twenty minutes, William concluded that they were alone.

Glancing over at Buffy, he noticed her shivering in her damp clothes. She was rubbing her hands together in a desperate attempt to get warm. Figuring they were going to be stuck there for a while, William had her sit down on a rock while he went in search of something he could use to build a fire. He was secretly grateful for the lighter he always carried, even though he had quit smoking some time ago. 

After an extensive search of the cave, he was able to gather a substantial amount of broken branches – enough to sustain a fire for a few hours to get them warm and hopefully dry their clothes out some. He also found a little niche that would provide a modicum of privacy since he planned on making her strip to her knickers. He got the fire started, thankful that the cave had a high ceiling clearance to allow the smoke to filter up and away from them. Making sure that there was no chance of it spreading, he got up and walked back to Buffy.

He rushed to her side when he saw her huddling in a ball, her knees drawn to her chest in an attempt to get warm. Her teeth were clattering; her lips tinged a light purple.

“C’mere, luv,” he urged, grabbing her hand and pulling her from her perch on the rock. “Let’s get you warmed up in front of the fire.”

“A fire?” she whispered, her voice hopeful.

“Uh huh.” Quickly, he pulled her behind him towards the welcoming warmth of the fire. He had placed it in the middle of the cave so that the rocks that jutted on one side provided a privacy barrier for them to huddle behind. It also helped to block the heavy wind that was blowing around them. 

Once they were before the fire, William pulled the camera from around her neck and placed it on a rock. As he walked back to her, he noticed her teeth were still chattering, but she had her hands out in front of the fire in an attempt to get warm.

Stepping up behind her, he put his hands on the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She voiced no objection, just huddled as close to the fire as she could get. He laid her shirt flat on the rock that afforded them privacy then did the same to his own. Shoes and socks were next. 

Unfortunately, Buffy was still shivering and William stood behind her, rubbing his hands vigorously up and down her bare arms allowing the friction to help warm her. When her persistent teeth chattering stopped, he dropped his hands to her jeans and undid the button then lowered the zipper. Wet jeans could be a pain to pull off, but he had them down around her ankles before she thought to protest.

Kneeling before her again, he whispered up to her, “Step up, luv.” Buffy steadied her hands on his bare shoulders and lifted first one leg and then the other, standing before him in nothing but her matching bra and panties. Her pants followed the same path as their other clothes; Spike left his own jeans on. He figured now was not the time to let her know that he didn’t bother with underwear. 

He walked back towards the fire, pulling her into his arms so that her back was to the fire. He ran his fingers through her hair trying to remove the excess water from it. He pulled her close, rubbing his arms over her body, attempting to warm her as much as possible. A final shudder escaped her body as his fingers and the fire worked their magic on her.

Outside the rain ravaged the countryside.

_‘Looks like we could be here for a while,’_ William thought to himself.

Silently, he pulled her after him as he sat down and leaned back against the makeshift rock wall. She settled on his lap, curling into his body to try and claim some of his body heat. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his hands never stopping as they roamed over her body, seeking to warm her. 

Buffy burrowed closer to him, practically purring her contentment as his hands rubbed briskly over her exposed body. Leaning her head against his shoulder, she gave herself up to the pleasure of his hands running over her skin. 

As the urgency of the situation eased, it suddenly dawned on William that he held a practically naked Buffy in his arms. As his body responded to the feel of her sprawled in his lap, his touch on her body changed. No longer was he brusquely rubbing his hands over her body. Now, a lover’s touch whispered across her flesh. The change of his caress had her moaning against his throat, her warm breath sliding over his neck caused an instant response from him.

He shifted her body so that she straddled his lap, her arms looped around his neck to hold him tightly to her. Buffy moaned low in her throat at the feel of the bulge in his pants where it rubbed against her. She used her knees to raise her hips up to slide along his hard length once…twice. The third time, William crushed his lips to hers eliciting a moan from her mouth. He quickly took advantage, thrusting his tongue inside to plunder her mouth. His hunger fueled her own, and she used her tongue to duel with his before thrusting her own inside his mouth. Her aggressiveness pleased him and he broke their kiss to blaze a path down her neck.

He leaned forward, inviting her to lie back against his outstretched legs. She was helpless to resist him, caught up in the delicious feelings of his hands and mouth as they swept down her arms, over her stomach, up her legs. Her body was the piano his hands played to perfection. Buffy gave herself up to his ministrations, for once, just allowing herself to be swept away by the feelings coursing through her small frame. 

Sensing her acquiescence emboldened William to allow himself to let go, to pleasure her like he had wanted to do last night. His lips trailed a path to where her breasts were covered by a scrap of blue lace. He closed his mouth around one hardened nipple through the material causing Buffy to moan as her upper body shot off his legs, her hands tightening around his neck to hold him close. As if he was going to go anywhere…

“Oh God…William,” her voice broke.

“Like that then, pet?” he questioned softly. He raised his eyes to her face, his mouth never leaving the treasure he had found. He watched as her mouth opened and closed, trying to wrap itself around a few words, but in the end all she could do was moan and vigorously nod her head. With one hand around her back for support, he used the other to tug the strap of her bra off her shoulder, making it easier for him to pull the scrap of lace down to expose her hardened nub for his delight.  
  
He eyed the front clasp of her bra for a moment before using his tongue and teeth to open it. The clasp gave way, but the material held fast, cupping her breasts, shielding them from view. Using his free hand, he moved one side of the material away, exposing her to his heated gaze.

“Beautiful,” he whispered before cupping her with his hand and squeezing slightly. His thumb ran back and forth over the beaded points, causing another ragged moan to slip forth past her lips as Buffy clutched him to her tightly. Deciding that he’d tortured her long enough, he lowered his head and took one ripened peak into his mouth. If she thought his hands felt good, his mouth was downright sinful. The things his tongue was doing to her…

An answering throb was radiating from her sex, demanding attention. It was as if he could read her mind. His knuckle rubbed up and down where her panties covered her deepest secrets, and Buffy thought she would explode right then. 

“Please,” she whispered, his hand and mouth had her poised on the edge of what…she wasn’t quite sure. The sensations he was evoking in her body were stronger than anything she had ever felt before. She knew something was out there and that William could give it to her.

“Please,” she whispered again. Her head was thrashing side to side, her body strung tight as it demanded release. 

It was the second “please” that did it for him. With a last scrape of his tongue across her nipple, he lifted his mouth away from her. Gently, he rolled her to her back, making sure the sand wasn’t too hard on her exposed skin. He quickly shucked his jeans before kneeling between her parted thighs. He murmured softly for her to lift her hips and in a flash, the thong was gone.

He stretched out on top of her, getting her accustomed to his body. 

“Buffy,” he called softly. “Open your eyes. Look at me.” His hypnotic tone had her fluttering her lashes open to lock her gaze with his. The desire he saw reflected in her eyes nearly brought him to his knees. She gazed up at him as if she were almost unsure of the feelings coursing through her body, but instinctively trusting him to see her to the other side. The thought was humbling.

“Are you sure?” he asked. As much as it would probably kill him, he’d stop if she asked. Her nod had him leaning down and gifting her with a gentle kiss, a mere brush of his lips across her own. 

The slight delay had caused the fires raging through her body to become banked, and William set to the task of stroking them to an inferno once more. He shifted down her body until his face was level with the coarse curls covering her sex. His tongue darted out, eager to taste the drops glistening before him. Once wasn’t enough, and he laved his tongue over her again and again. Up and down her slit his tongue went, before finally plunging inside. Her hips came off the ground, her hands holding him in place. He sucked and nibbled and sucked some more before moving his tongue up to flick against her clitoris. 

“William,” she hollered, bucking her hips up against his mouth. Her fervent cry was music to his ears.

“Please,” she moaned, desperate to be relieved of the tension pervading her body.

Sliding back up her body, he positioned himself at her entrance. 

“Wrap your legs around me,” he urged. Buffy eagerly complied. Leaning slightly to the side, he ran the head of his cock up and down the length of her slit, coating it with her juices. When it was good and slick, he pushed his way forward into her welcoming heat then withdrew. He repeated the action, going a little deeper. Again he withdrew, only to slip back inside, further this time. He penetrated her slowly until she took him to the hilt. 

“Hold tight, luv,” was the only warning Buffy got before William pulled almost all the way out of her before plunging back into her depths. Over and over, he drove into her, her mewling cries and keening wails urging him on.

“That’s it, baby. Squeeze me tight… Like that, do ya?” he practically purred. Then, “Oh God… Buffy… feels so good…so tight…” as the sensation of her inner walls quivering around his cock caused him to pump faster, harder.

“William…” she shouted, lights exploding behind her closed eyes as the tremors radiated from her core and spread outward to her limbs. The sensation was like nothing she had ever imagined. 

“That’s it, luv. Fly with me.” All thoughts of finesse left him as her orgasm hit. Lifting her hips slightly, he pounded into her body, her inner walls milking him, thrusting him over the edge after her.

“Buffy…” he shouted as he came. With a final shudder, he collapsed on top of her, replete.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around William, holding him tightly to her slick body. The sound of their heavy breathing and the crackling of the fire the only noise to compete with the storm outside. Figuring he had to be getting heavy, he rolled to the side. Before Buffy had a chance to moan at the loss of contact, he had her snuggle up next to him, her head pillowed on his arm.

They lay there in each other’s arms, both reeling from what they had just done.


	11. Chapter 11

Little things slowly pierced Buffy’s awareness as she lay there, held tight in William’s arms. The sound of thunder and lightning in addition to the pounding rain taking place outside the cave, the crackling of the fire as it heated her bare backside, the hard ground they both were currently sprawled naked upon but were too sated to care, the feel of his fingers trailing up and down her back causing gooseflesh to break out along her arms. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer to his hard chest, smashing her breasts flush against him.

He sighed and held her even tighter, afraid that if he didn’t do so, she would move away from him. Afraid that she’d come to regret what they had done as the heat of the moment faded and reality began to intrude. 

Regret happened to be the furthest thing from his mind as William held her body close to his, nuzzling her hair with his nose. He couldn’t say when he had ever felt this relaxed. Even though they had just recently met, it had seemed as if their bodies had always known each other, coming together in a dance lovers had been perfecting for eons. They were ideally matched in every way and he never wanted to let her go. 

They held each other, too worried to give voice to this sudden change in their relationship, as if to say anything would suddenly break whatever spell that had been spun around them. For now, they did nothing, just listened to the sound of the rain as it continued to beat against the ground. The fire kept them warm while they cuddled together, naked in each other’s arms.

~*~*~*~*~

As with all things, the torrential downpour finally slacked off before settling into a slight drizzle. William glanced down at Buffy and noticed that she had drifted off to sleep, curled trustingly in his arms. Not wanting to wake her, but needing to check on the status of their clothes, he gently eased out from under her. She moaned softly in her sleep but didn’t awaken.

He retrieved his damp jeans from where he had discarded them earlier and pulled them on over his lean legs, grimacing a bit as the cold, wet material covered his groin. He crossed to where Buffy’s clothes lay, hopefully drying on the rock. He fingered her undergarments and notice that the heat from the fire had completely dried them; her shirt also happened to be dry. Her jeans were still slightly damp, but would be alright for her to wear. Besides, it was still drizzling out, so her clothes were bound to get wet again, anyway.

William grabbed his shirt off the rock and drew it over his head. Leaning against the rock for support, he grabbed socks and shoes and put them on as well. Then he jogged to the cave’s entrance to take a look outside.

Dark clouds loomed on the horizon, but if they hurried, they could make it back up the trail that led to his Land Rover before the storm picked up force again. They needed to leave…and soon. Disappointment churned in his stomach when he realized that he would have to wake Buffy up and rush to get her dressed so that they could beat the rain. Personally, he would have liked nothing better than to spend more time with her, perhaps exploring her body more leisurely. But, Mother Nature was not to be reckoned with, and he didn’t fancy spending the night in a damp, dark cave in cold, wet clothes.

He hurried back to Buffy, grabbing her clothes off the rock along the way, and knelt beside her. He laid her clothes aside so he could gather her in his arms, brushing off some of the sand that still clung to her bare skin. She moaned in her sleep and curled trustingly in his embrace. 

“Buffy, luv, you need to wake up,” he told her, pushing her hair back from her face as he spoke. Her hair had started to dry in stringy strands against her face. She looked like a drowned rat. She looked… adorable.

“Hmmmm….” she moaned, still half-asleep.

“We’ve got to get out of here. There’s a lull in the storm and if we hurry, we can make it back up the trail to the Land Rover before we’re bombarded again.”

He watched as her eyes opened, a slight frown marring her features as she concentrated on his words. He knew the moment she realized where she was and that she lay naked in his arm. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth formed a perfect little “o” as if wanting to say something but couldn’t quite get the words to come out. Her pliant body that was lying so trustingly nestled against his chest suddenly grew stiff and unyielding.

He tried to dispel her rising panic by leaning down and lightly kissing her parted lips. 

As his lips roamed back and forth over hers, Buffy lay stiff in his arms, unsure how to act in the aftermath of what they had done. Then, reason deserted her and she succumbed to the pleasure of his mouth on hers. 

William tore his mouth from hers before their kiss got out of hand, leaning his forehead against her own, he breathed deeply to bring his raging desire under control. He was so close to chucking his good intentions and staying right there, Buffy held tight in his arms. It was only the thought of the two of them being back in a cottage – hers or his – and warm that managed to force him to climb reluctantly to his feet. When he had regained his footing, he released his grip under her legs allowing Buffy to stand up shakily next to him.

She seemed suddenly self-conscious in her nudity, probably because he was already dressed and ready to go. Her arms shifted in front of her in a half-hearted attempt to cover herself. When he was assured that she could stand on her own, William released her to reach down and grab her clothes from where he had dropped them a moment ago. He handed Buffy her undergarments and heard her sigh in relief when she realized they were dry.

With her bra and panties securely in place, Buffy felt a little less… exposed. She quickly donned the rest of her clothes and moved to retrieve her camera from the rock where she had placed it earlier. 

“Why don’t you go up towards the opening so that I can put out the fire? It’s going to get fairly dark in here.”

“Ok,” she said softly before turning towards the mouth of the cave.

Behind her, William set about extinguishing the fire he had made, making sure there was no chance it could flare back up after they left. When the fire was out, plunging the cave into total darkness, he reached into his pocket and extracted his lighter. He flicked it on, allowing the small flame to light his way back towards the exit.

When he caught up with Buffy, he closed the top of his lighter and put it back into his pocket then snagged her hand. Eyeing the clouds in the distance, William led the way towards the path that would return them to their vehicle. The two half-walked, half-jogged up the path that took them back to King Arthur’s Castle ruins.

As he had figured, there was no sign of anybody left at the site. They quickly crossed the ruins before descending the path on the other side of the cliff that led back towards the waterfall and his car. 

~*~*~*~*~

William started the engine and immediately turned the heater on full blast. The parking lot was deserted, all of the tourists and employees having long since gone home. The silence was deafening and William could practically feel Buffy drawing in on herself. It was the last thing he wanted to have happen.

Throwing caution to the wind, he turned in his seat to face her. She sat, staring straight ahead, practically refusing to look at him.

“Buffy?” he called softly. He watched as she flinched at her name being called. _‘Not good, mate.’_

“Luv?” He reached out to cup her face, determined to get her to look at him. He’d sit here all night if he had to, but he refused to let her regret what they had done. He had plans to finish what they started back at either her cottage or his – it didn’t matter to him, as long as they both ended up in the same bed together.

He managed to get her face pointed in his direction, but she still wasn’t looking at him. Her eyes were downcast, refusing to make eye contact with him.

“Look at me, pet,” he softly cajoled.

Reluctantly, her eyelids lifted, revealing the tears shimmering in her eyes.

“I…” she began, but could get no further.

“Shhh…” he whispered as he halted her words by placing his thumb over her parted lips. “It’s alright, luv. No regrets, yeah?”

Buffy didn’t say anything, couldn’t say anything around the lump in her throat. Just nodded as she gazed into the fathomless blue eyes that silently willed her to agree with him. She watched as his serious expression gave way to boyish delight at her capitulation. The smile gracing his lips made him appear years younger than he probably was.

_‘With a face and smile like that, he should be on TV,’_ she thought silently.

“What say we head back and get some dinner?” he asked, his expression hopeful.

Buffy stared at him a moment, before throwing caution to the wind and nodding once more, unwilling for their time together to end. She watched his grin grow – if possible – even wider. And, was that relief she saw in his eyes? 

He let her go and turned back in his seat so that he could put the car in gear. Back on the road towards their cottages, he suddenly grasped her hand, kissed her knuckles before lowering it to rest on his thigh.  
  
Buffy snuggled back in her seat, letting the heat from the vents warm her.

_‘Are you crazy?’_ her inner voice demanded.

_‘Maybe…probably. But, for once, I’m just going to enjoy myself,’_ she argued back.

_‘You’re going to get hurt.’_

_‘So, I’ll get hurt. I’m tired of living my life cut off from everyone I meet. It’s time I spread my wings…and if they get singed…hey, at least I’m trying.’_

_‘I’m just trying to protect you…’_

_‘Yeah, but at what cost? Believe me, I have no illusion that this thing with William is going to go anywhere. It’s just a vacation romance for both of us…and it’s been so long. I just need some…affection…’_

_‘Keep telling yourself that, kid-o. Your heart is already involved. Do you think you would have slept with him if it weren’t?’_

Buffy had no answer to that. And, unfortunately, she feared her inner voice was right. Her heart _was_ already involved. Ignoring the sudden pain that realization caused, she pushed it to the back of her mind, refusing to dwell on it. She’d take the remainder of this week with William and stockpile the memories to pull out later, once she was back in the states and in school. She was being honest with herself. She really had no illusion anything would come of this… _thing_ she had with William. All she could do was guard her heart as best she could and enjoy the time she did have with him.

~*~*~*~*~

The storm caught up with them just as William pulled back into Crackington Haven. Glancing at his watch and noting the time he asked Buffy if she’d rather that they grab a quick bite at the pub instead of cooking something in the cottage.

“Huh?” she asked, pulled from her silent musings.

“I asked if you’d rather just grab a bite to eat at the pub.”

“Sure. That’s fine. Do you think Jake could make it to go? I don’t see myself sitting in a booth in wet jeans.” 

“Good idea. You want to wait here while I order?”  
  
Her pleased sigh was his answer.

~*~*~*~*~

The pub was fairly quiet – probably due to the nasty weather – when William stepped inside. His eyes landed on Jake and he thought he saw a moment of relief in his eyes before it was quickly hidden.

“Will! Come in, come in!”

“Hey, Jake,” he replied as he walked up to the bar. “Think I can get a couple of orders of fish and chips to go?”

“Certainly, certainly. I’ll be right back.” Jake walked from behind the counter to place Will’s order with the kitchen. He was back in a flash and setting a pint of Will’s usual on the bar as he waited for his meal to cook.

William didn’t object to the beer, and took a long swallow from the glass. Outside, the rain had picked up again and the two listened as it pounded down on the roof of the pub.

“It’s raining pretty hard. Hope your sightseeing wasn’t ruined.”

“Nah…although, we did get caught in a cave for a while. My fault…wasn’t paying attention to the skies when we started exploring.”

“Ahhhh…Buffy alright?”

“Yeah. She’s waiting out in the car.” William indicated his slightly damp clothes. “We got a little wet on the return trip back to the car. She didn’t want to have to sit in here in wet clothes while we ate dinner.”

“I can understand that. Lemme see if your dinner is ready. You go ahead and finish up there. Can’t keep the lady waiting, now can we?” Jake gave him a wink then sauntered off towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Jake came back with a brown paper bag holding their dinner. Mumbling his thanks, William took it and moved towards the door.

“Put it on my tab, and I’ll be in tomorrow to settle up again.”

“Certainly. Have a good night, Will,” he replied as he waved the younger man away. “Tell Buffy hello for me.”

“I will. Goodnight, Jake!” 

He paused in the open doorway and shook his head at the downpour. Realizing that he was bound to get drenched again, he sighed and darted out into the rain. His hair was plastered against his head by the time he got the door open. He passed their dinner to Buffy to let her hold while he navigated the short distance to their cottages.

William parked in the designated parking area and shut off the engine. Taking the bag from Buffy he asked, “Your place or mine?”

“Mine,” she replied without thinking. Besides, it was closer.

“Okay. Ready?” She nodded, grabbing her key out of her pocket. Simultaneously, they opened their doors and made a mad dash in the rain to her front door. It didn’t matter how fast they ran, both were thoroughly drenched by the time they reached her doorstep. Buffy had left her camera in his car, keeping it safe from the rain.

She scrambled to get the key in the lock and the door open, though in truth, what was the point? They were both sopping wet. Still she had their dinner to think of…  
  
The door finally swung open and Buffy and William hurried inside. William headed for the living room and the fireplace. 

“I’ll get a fire going. Why don’t you get out of those wet clothes?”  
  
Buffy didn’t need to be told twice. 

“I’ll just be a moment,” she called as she rushed upstairs.

William removed his soaked shirt and allowed it to drape over the fireplace tools. Before long, his damp chest was drying from the blazing heat of the flame. A few minutes later, Buffy joined him. She had changed into a pair of green sweats and a matching sweatshirt. Her wet hair was pulled back in a ponytail; fuzzy slippers adorned her feet.

He motioned her forward, gesturing towards the spot in front of the fireplace where he had laid out their meals. Neither spoke as they ate, both too hungry to interrupt their meal for small talk. Buffy did get up halfway through her dinner to get something for them to drink and to put on a pot of coffee.

When she was finished, she leaned back against the brick hearth allowing the heat from the fire to warm her back. William had finished a few moments before her. She was suddenly feeling quite shy, as if she wasn’t sure what was going to happen. Oh, she knew they were going to end up back in bed, of that there was no doubt. It was just the process of getting there that had her in a quandary. 

Should she invite him upstairs? Should she wait for him to make the first move? It had been so long, and she wasn’t quite sure how things were done. Mentally kicking herself at her ineptness, she lifted her head to look at William.

He was staring at her like he was a starved man and she was his last meal. She swallowed hard and attempted to speak.

Her eyes glazed over as she watched him crawl towards her, his movements reminding her of a tiger that slowly stalked its prey. She was helpless to move and waited for him to pounce on her.

Suddenly, he was before her, banding his arm around her back and pulling her body flush against his hard, bare chest; his lips swooped down and claimed hers. Her mouth parted on a gasp, and his tongue boldly thrust its way inside, leaving no doubt in her mind how much he wanted her.


	12. Chapter 12

Buffy snuggled closer to William’s warm body, as the two lay entwined in her bed. She was exhausted, but in a good kind of way. The “I-just-had-sex-all-over-the-house-before-finally-making-it-upstairs-into-the-bed” kinda way. Since telling her conscience off, she’d literally thrown caution to the wind and decided to enjoy her time with William.  
  
And, the past several hours spent getting acquainted with his body had seemed more than worth it.  
  
She was just moments from sleep, was currently drifting in that space between wakefulness and slumber, lulled by the steady rise and fall of William’s chest as she curled on her side against him and using his shoulder for a pillow. Her last thought before finally succumbing to sleep was that she could get used to this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy lay on her stomach underneath the covers, her nude body sliding sensuously within the sheets as she stretched. She came fully awake as her arm slid across the bed to encounter…nothing. She woke with a start, her eyes opening quickly to take in her surroundings.  
  
_‘God, please don’t tell me he left already,’_ she whimpered silently. _‘I couldn’t have been that wrong about him.’_  
  
She sat up in bed and clutched the sheet to her bare chest and listened for any sound in the cottage. It was early, couldn’t have been more than six in the morning. The sun was just starting to peek around the curtains covering the bedroom windows.  
  
Then, she heard it. A creak… like someone walking barefoot up the stairs. She waited, praying that it was William and not some noise the cottage made as it settled.  
  
She didn’t have long to wait, and a smile lit up her face as she caught a whiff of coffee just before he stepped in the room.  
  
Then, she forgot to breathe.  
  
Standing before her, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans that rode low on his hips since he had forgotten to button them, was William. In his hands were two mugs of coffee, but Buffy quickly forgot about them as her gaze slid down to his feet to begin a thorough inspection of the man standing before her.  
  
She had never thought a man’s feet could be sexy, but looking at him, well… let’s just say: yum! Her eyes traveled up his lean legs, encased in jeans, to where they molded his thighs. She licked her lips in anticipation, and she watched as the bulge in his groin became more pronounced. Buffy eyed the opening of his button-fly jeans, her gaze fixated on the hairs playing a peek-a-boo dance as he breathed in and out.  
  
Her eyes drew imaginary patterns over the hard planes of his abdomen and chest, mentally fingering his nipples that were hardened nubs – partially because of the cold and partially because of his growing arousal.  
  
Her gaze finally made it to his face, and Buffy sucked in her breath at the picture he made. His hair was mussed and sticking up on end. A look many men paid dearly to achieve, she was sure. His head was cocked to the side, assessing her while her eyes roved over his body. His sensuous lips quirked at her, as if sensing her mounting desire, promising of things soon to come.  
  
But it was his eyes that were her downfall. They blazed with the passion he was desperately holding in check. At one word, one tiny signal from her and he’d make good on the promise shining in their depths. She swallowed the lump forming in her throat, pushing aside the melancholy thoughts trying to invade her mind. She was going to live in the now. And, right now, she wanted him… desperately.  
  
Dropping the sheet she held clutched to her breasts, she watched his eyes begin to smolder. Her breasts tingled as his gaze traveled over them in an invisible caress. Emboldened by his reaction, she lifted one hand and brazenly crooked her finger at him.  
  
William, apparently, didn’t have to be told twice. He crossed the room in a blink of an eye, setting the coffee mugs on the nightstand before taking Buffy in his arms.  
  
She stopped him before he was able to make her mindless with passion.  
  
“Ummm…is it okay…” Her voice trailed off in embarrassment. Her eyes glanced down at his cock as it begged to be released from its confines. “I…can I touch you?” Her hand hovered over his groin hesitantly. In all their activities of last night, she’d yet to have a chance to explore his body at her leisure.  
  
William bit back a groan at her shy request, determined to lie there and take whatever torture her hands could inflict on his body. Her whispered entreaty melted the ice encasing his heart, and he found himself falling a little more in love with her. He lay on his back, silently inviting her to explore to her heart’s content.  
  
A brilliant smile lit her face as he put his arms behind his head and let her play.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy could have cheerfully spent the entire afternoon in bed. Peering over William’s body as he lay on his back, one arm tucked behind his head, she glanced at the clock on the bedside table – the digital minute changed to reveal that it was now 4:37 p.m. Apparently, the two of them had nearly whiled away the entire day in bed. Not that she was complaining, not by a long shot. She didn’t even care that her body ached in places it had no business aching.  
  
Bracing her hands against his chest to push herself to a seated position, she let out a muffled groan as her body protested the movement of her sore muscles. A shower. She needed a nice, hot shower to take away some of the strain the muscles within her body had endured over the course of the last… say, eighteen hours. She was a runner for cripe’s sake. She shouldn’t _be_ this sore!  
  
_‘Well, maybe you shouldn’t have turned into Miss Bendable for the last…oh…day,’_ her inner voice taunted.  
  
_‘Shut up!’_ Groaning one more time, she finally managed to meet William’s eyes and noticed the self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Her eyes narrowed on his face.  
  
“You too!” She watched his eyebrows shot up into his hairline and could have smacked her head for sounding like an idiot. Trying to play it off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, completely oblivious to the fetching picture of her bare backside afforded to William’s gaze.  
  
She bit back another groan and hobbled across the room to the door leading to the attached bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William watched Buffy walk away; the slow, even movements of her stride were a clear indication to him of her lack of practice of a sexual nature. Not that she needed practice, mind. He could feel himself hardening as his mind drifted back over the past several hours, the way she had explored every single inch of his body. First with her hands, then with that wicked little tongue of hers.  
  
He groaned, his cock now rock hard from the image of her mouth encircling his cock, sliding him in and out of her mouth. He was half tempted to get out of bed and join her in the shower. Only her hesitant step as she made her way across the room held him in place.  
  
Flinging the covers off his body, he stood and went to retrieve his jeans from where Buffy had careless thrown them over her shoulder earlier. They’d barely eaten all day and he suddenly found himself in the mood to take her out someplace nice. And he knew just the place. He shrugged into his shirt and toed on his sneakers.  
  
He was about to go to the bathroom to let her know that he was running next door for a minute to shower, change and make a phone call, when he heard a weird noise emanating from somewhere behind him. It sounded like music. Then, he figured out what it was. It was the theme song from _Scooby Doo_ sounding from her cell phone.  
  
He moved to grab it and take it to Buffy so she could answer it, but then the music stopped. He glanced at the panel and sure enough, it read “1 missed call.” Well, he’d tried. He’d just let her know that her phone had rung when he told her what he had planned.  
  
William was brought up short when he suddenly realized something: Buffy may not have brought a dress with her. Then he shrugged. No matter. It wasn’t like Rick was going to tell him no. He and his mum were childhood friends, after all. Besides, since he wouldn’t be able to make it for their charity auction in London in November, he figured he could drop off a donation when they went by for dinner tonight.  
  
He walked to the open doorway of the bathroom and peeked inside. It was a good thing he was dressed or he would have joined her in the shower. Her nude body was outlined through the semi-transparent doors providing him with a tantalizing glimpse of pert breast thrust forward as her body arched backwards, her hands running through her hair as she rinsed the soap free from it.  
  
“Buffy,” he croaked out, before clearing his voice and starting over. “Buffy?”  
  
“Yes?” she answered.  
  
“Have you got a dress you can put on?”  
  
“Uh, yeah. Why?” William watched as her hands stilled in her hair, turning towards him as she waited for his answer. He could barely make out the suds as they drifted down her body, trailing a lazy path over and between her jutting breasts. He swallowed hard before answering her in a roundabout way.  
  
“Put it on. I’m gonna nip next door to shower and change and I’ll be back by to pick you up.”  
  
“Oh… okay.”  
  
“Oh, and Buffy…your phone rang. Cute little ‘Scooby Doo’ ring. Tried to bring it in here for you to answer, but it stopped before I could get to it.”  
  
“Uh…thanks.”  
  
Buffy watched William turn and leave the bathroom. She quickly finished rinsing her hair then turned off the water, opening the shower door to reach for a towel. She couldn’t believe she hadn’t called her mother before now. But, with the sudden storm and their reluctant imprisonment, then the sexcapades she’d engaged in and had just recently concluded, she’d completely forgotten to call. Her mom was probably worried sick by now. And, God! What a horrible mother she was turning out to be, meeting a man and engaging in sex for – she did a quick mental calculation in her head – damn near all day.  
  
Scrambling out of the bathroom, she raced to where her cell phone lay on the bedside table, mocking her for her lack of usage. Guilt enveloped her as she reached over and grabbed the phone, pressing the quick-dial button for her mom’s home phone number.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Mom! It’s me…is everything okay?”  
  
“Yes…we’re fine.”  
  
“I’m sorry I didn’t call you yesterday like I said. Things got a little…” Her voice trailed off for lack of a better word to describe yesterday and today.  
  
“Oh, that’s okay, Buffy. I don’t expect you to call every day. I only called to leave you a voice mail to call us at the shop. I’ve got to go in for a while. We got a new shipment that I need to look through.”  
  
“Oh…well, um…okay.”  
  
“Buffy, is everything okay? Are you having fun? Meet any cute tourists?”  
  
Buffy’s face turned a brilliant shade of red, and she plopped down on the bed. Leave it to her mom to play matchmaker. She swore her mother had a one-track mind about trying to hook her up with someone. What her mom failed to realize was that most men couldn’t be bothered with a woman who already had a kid. At least, that had been Buffy’s experience thus far. Then again, she’d not been actively looking either.  
  
It was one of the reasons she hadn’t bothered to date since Angel had walked out her door all those years ago. That and her broken heart had left her a bit jaded.  
  
With a resigned sigh, she replied, “Well, my new neighbor is kinda cute.”  
  
“Buffy, that’s great. What’s his name? What’s he do?”  
  
“Mom, I barely know the guy!” she interrupted.  
  
_‘Didn’t stop you from sleeping with him, now did it?’_ her inner voice taunted.  
  
_‘Shut up! Go away!’_  
  
“Buffy…you need to get out more. Live a little. You’re only in your twenties for christsake!”  
  
“Yes, mom,” she mumbled into the phone. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard this speech.  
  
“Buffy, you know I love you. But, you’ve got to think of yourself once in a while. Okay?”  
  
“Yes,” she whispered.  
  
“I just…I don’t like to think of you as old before your time. I swear…if I could find that Angel, I’d string him up by his testicles!”  
  
“Oh, mom! Stop!” she cried. Her mother was usually so mellow. But, to hear her raise her voice, and to say testicles on top of it? Buffy couldn’t help the laughter that erupted from her belly.  
  
“I’m just saying!” she was getting worked up on behalf of her daughter.  
  
“Well, if I ever run across him again, I’ll be sure to let you know.”  
  
She heard what suspiciously sounded like a snort come across the line. Her mom was getting sassy in her old age. She rather liked it.  
  
“Okay, mom! I gotta run. William’s gonna be by soon to take me to dinner.” _‘And, oh god, did I just say that out loud?’_  
  
“William? Who’s William?”  
  
Leave it to her mom to clamp on to her little boo boo like a damn Rottweiler.  
  
“He’s the neighbor, mom. It’s no big.”  
  
_‘Lying to your mother now?’_  
  
_‘Didn’t I tell you to go away?’_  
  
“If you say so, honey. Well, I’ll let you go get ready for your date. Have fun! I love you.”  
  
“It’s not a date,” she tried to protest, but her mother had already hung up.  
  
“It’s _not_ a date,” she repeated to herself out loud.  
  
She refused to acknowledge the extra pains she took with her hair and makeup, wanting to look her best for William. When she was done, she pulled the simple black dress from its hanger and pulled it on over her head. The spaghetti-strap, simple black sheath settled over her frame, enhanced every curve of her petite body. She stepped into her black pumps and was happy with the extra inches they added to her slight stature.  
  
Grabbing the small, black clutch purse from the bed, she made her way downstairs to wait for William. A knock sounded at the door just as she reached the bottom step.  
  
Opening the front door, Buffy came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes started at the top of his head and trailed down over every inch of his suit-clad body. William wearing jeans and a tight t-shirt was hot. William dressed in a suit and tie was drop-dead gorgeous. She could feel her mouth hanging open and tried to send a signal to her brain to make her snap it shut.  
  
William was doing the same amount of gawking as Buffy. The simple black dress she wore took his breath away. The amount of skin it laid bare for his eyes to gaze upon... Yeah, he was ready to call Rick back and tell him he couldn’t make it. But, it would be his luck that his wife, Jill, would answer the phone – she’d refuse to accept his excuses for canceling.  
  
“Hi,” Buffy finally managed to get out. “You want to come in while I grab my coat?”  
  
“Pet, if I come in, we’re not going to leave,” he replied, his dark gaze boring into hers, causing her to blush.  
  
“Oh…uh... yeah... Well, I’ll just be a second then.”  
  
Buffy turned and walked to the chair that had her coat lying over the top of it. She put her purse down on the seat and grabbed her coat and moved to settle it around her shoulders. She let out a shocked gasp when she felt William pressed up against her back as he reached out to take the coat from her hands. Her pulse skyrocketed at his nearness, and Buffy had to remind herself to breathe. William held out her coat for her and she somehow managed to get her hands down into the sleeves. She closed her eyes as she felt him slowly lift it up her arms to settle around her shoulders. Her head fell back against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her body back against his. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck, completely exposed by the up-do style she had done with her hair. Goosebumps broke out along her flesh at the kisses he placed on her neck. Her knees grew weak at the sensation and if he hadn’t been holding her up, Buffy knew she would have fallen into a quivering mass at his feet.  
  
“Mmmm, pet? We better go while we still can,” he murmured seductively into her ear.  
  
Buffy nodded, held entranced by the sensations of his tongue trailing around the shell of her ear as he spoke softly to her. Then she felt cold air rush across the wet trail he’d made, and realized that William had lifted his head. She felt his hands slide down her arms as he attempted to steady her and tried to snap herself out of her trance while he reached around her and grabbed her purse from the chair.  
  
“Ready, luv?” he asked, handing Buffy her purse.  
  
“Uh huh…yes.” She nodded at him and made her way to the open door. William was one step behind her, his hand pressed lightly to her lower back.


	13. Chapter 13

William arrived at Rick’s Seafood Restaurant in Padstow and parked the Land Rover around back. The restaurant was actually closed at the moment since it was between the lunch and dinner hour – perfect for William to sneak in unnoticed.  
  
He assisted Buffy out of the vehicle, and they walked hand-in-hand to the staff’s rear entrance. If Buffy was confused as to why they were going in the back entrance to the fancy restaurant William had brought her to, she didn’t voice it. However, when a man in a chef’s uniform greeted William with such familiarity, she couldn’t help the questioning look she gave him.  
  
“William!” the man boomed in welcome, his arms held wide. “When your mother called me and said you would be dropping by, I couldn’t believe it! It’s been what? Three years since you’ve visited?”  
  
“About that. Been rather busy...” he trailed off.  
  
“I see. So... who’s this lovely lady you’ve brought with you?”  
  
“Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Rick, the owner and head chef. Practically put Padstow on the map when he opened this restaurant almost twenty years ago.”  
  
“Oh, stop, William! You’ll make an old man blush,” he replied. “Hello, Ms. Summers,” he continued as he turned to Buffy and held out his hand in greeting.  
  
“Buffy, please...And, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
  
Rick grasped her hand in his, bringing his other to cover the top of hers.  
  
“Come...you must meet my wife, Jill,” he told her, leading the pair through his pristine kitchens. “Ever since I mentioned that William was coming, and bringing a date no less, she’s been in a dither to get things in order. Nothing is too good for her William.”  
  
Buffy glanced back over her shoulder as she was led away and noticed a slight blush staining his cheeks. He looked adorable as he shuffled along behind them, embarrassed to be the object of discussion. Obviously, the two men were fast friends.  
  
She was soon introduced to Jill and was happy to see that she was just as nice as her husband. It surprised her to see that such obviously successful people were personable. Although, looking at William... who wouldn’t like him the moment they met him?  
  
When the round of introductions was finished, William asked, “So, what’s on the menu?”  
  
“I thought I’d whip up a seafood sampler, that way you’ll both be able to try a variety of items. Sound good?” Rick replied.  
  
“As long as you’re going to eat too. You are joining us, right? Doesn’t hardly seem fair that you’re going to cook all that food and not eat.”  
  
“We won’t be intruding on your evening?”  
  
Buffy answered the older man.  
  
“Of course not. Besides, you can tell me all about your restaurant... possibly point out some areas of interest in Padstow...”  
  
The older couple just beamed at her.  
  
“It’s settled then,” William finished.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dinner turned into a wonderful affair; the two couples laughed uproariously at the tales Rick shared about when he had first bought the property.  
  
“A night club? Really?” Buffy questioned.  
  
“Yep,” Rick responded, smiling fondly at the memory. “Seems like we had a drunken brawl every night until finally the police shut the place down.”  
  
“What made you decide to open a restaurant?” she asked.  
  
Beside her, William leaned back in his chair – his belly full from the wonderful meal – sipping his wine. He smiled as the story was recounted, having heard the tale often in his youth. He’d spent a lot of time here – at one point working as a waiter during the summer to help pay for college. He glanced over at Buffy and was pleased to see that she was actually engrossed in the story. Jill caught William’s eye while her husband related to Buffy how he took a tiny bistro and made it into one of the best-known restaurants in the United Kingdom.  
  
“Well, with the way you cook, it’s no wonder you were so successful. The meal was excellent,” Buffy told him.  
  
Rick sat next to her and was genuinely pleased by her compliment. It was nice to have someone enjoy his cooking so much; it was why he’d opened the restaurant in the first place.  
  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it. So... tell me... how did you meet our William?”  
  
Buffy glanced at William, a blush staining her features.  
  
“We’re neighbors for the week up at Crackington Haven,” William answered for her.  
  
“So, Will, does this mean we’re going to see you at the Ivy Charity Auction in London in November? Or, do you have to get back to work?”  
  
“Unfortunately, I’ll be working. But, I’ll leave a check with you. Besides, it hardly seems fair to bid on you when I can get a meal out of you any time,” he smirked.  
  
“That’s very generous of you, Will,” he replied.  
  
“Pssshh... you know your charity is just as important to me as it is to you.”  
  
Rick nodded, saying nothing to refute him.  
  
“How long are you in Padstow? Can you stay the night? Jill and I’d be happy to put you up at the house if you want to take in the sights before you both head back.”  
  
William turned to Buffy and quirked his brow at her in query.  
  
“I’d love to, but I didn’t bring a change of clothes with me,” she responded.  
  
Rick turned to his wife. “Jill, you’ve got some clothes that Buffy can wear, haven’t you?”  
  
“I’m sure I can find something. Why don’t you come with me, Buffy,” she urged and stood up from the table.  
  
Buffy made to rise from the table, and this time managed not to flinch in confusion as William quickly stood up and held her chair out for her. She smiled her thanks and followed the older woman from the dining room.  
  
“William, I’ll bring back a change of clothes for you as well. Jeans and a shirt?”  
  
He nodded and watched as the two women left the restaurant before resuming his seat.  
  
“She’s lovely,” Rick commented without preamble.  
  
“Yes, she is. And, she has no idea who I am. Imagine that.”  
  
“A keeper then?”  
  
Rick watched a wistful look crossed the younger man’s features.  
  
“You love her!” he exclaimed, shocked. His dear friend, William’s mother, had despaired of her son ever getting married, let alone falling in love.  
  
“Wot? No...I...bloody hell.” William ran his fingers through his hair. “I’m not sure _what_ I feel. I mean, I only met her a few days ago, but it feels like I’ve known her forever, ya know?”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jill cornered Buffy as soon as the two women were alone. She really liked the girl William had brought with him. He probably didn’t realize how telling his actions were, but Buffy was the first woman he had brought to the restaurant for her and Rick to meet. The action was the equivalent to a declaration of his feelings for the girl. Only, Buffy probably didn’t realize it.  
  
“How long are you going to be in England?” she asked Buffy, trying to make conversation on the short ride to her home.  
  
“I fly back in a few days, actually. On Saturday. My classes start on Monday, so I need to be back in the states before then.”  
  
“Classes?”  
  
“Yes. I’ve got two years left until I finish my degree.”  
  
“Really? That’s wonderful! What are you studying?”  
  
“Nursing,” Buffy answered. “I like kids... love kids, actually. I’d love to have a dozen if I could. But, since that’s not in the plans anytime soon, I’ll have to settle for working in pediatrics.”  
  
Jill smiled to herself, filing away that tidbit of information. She reached her home a few minutes later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“I appreciate the loan of the clothes. I really didn’t see myself walking around the city in this flimsy dress and a pair of heels,” she told Jill ruefully as she gazed down at her dressy attire.  
  
“It’s no problem, dear. Glad to help out. William always keeps clothes with us in case he has a chance to stop over and visit. I’m surprised he didn’t suggest you pack an overnight case.”  
  
_‘Probably because we were going to go home and make love for the rest of the night,’_ Buffy thought, blushing profusely at the wicked thought.  
  
“Ahhhh...I see. Well, don’t feel like you have to stay here on account of us,” Jill told her.  
  
“Oh...no...I want to stay. I left my camera in the car, and I’d love to take some more pictures.”  
  
“Well, I’ll make sure William takes you to all the best spots then. I guess we better hurry, before the sun goes down.” Buffy glanced out the windows before turning to look at the clock that was situated on the wall.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Buffy was clad in jeans and a sweatshirt; surprisingly, the two women wore the same size shoe, so Buffy was able to borrow a pair of sneakers from Jill as well. The trip back to the restaurant went just as fast, and before long, they’d rejoined the men in the deserted dining room of the restaurant.  
  
“All set?” William asked as he stood to greet them. Beside him, Rick also came to his feet.  
  
Buffy held her arms wide and did a quick pirouette to model her loaned clothing ensemble.  
  
“Very nice, Jill. Thanks for loaning Buffy the clothes. I should have told her to pack a case on the off chance we would be staying over, but it completely slipped my mind.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Jill commented. “Swing by the house later, once you’re done with your outing. You still have a key, right?”  
  
William nodded.  
  
“It’s good to see you again, William. Give your mum our best the next time you see her,” she told him, giving him a quick hug.  
  
“I will. Thanks again for the meal. I’ll hurry and get changed so you can get set up for dinner. Buffy and I will be by later this evening. What time do you think you’ll be out of here?”  
  
“About eleven or so.”  
  
“Ok. We should be back to the house long before then.”  
  
William turned to Buffy. “I’ll be right back.”  
  
She nodded, assuring him she’d be fine waiting in the dining room for him while he finished.  
  
William walked off and Buffy turned to thank the older couple for their hospitality. She told them she was going to wait by the window and take in the view, that way the two could get ready for the dinner crowd.  
  
They nodded, wishing her and William a pleasant evening and that they’d see them both later that night, before leaving the dining room to check on tonight’s dinner preparations. Buffy walked over to the huge window and gazed down at the beautiful scenery below. It seemed like only minutes had passed when she felt William at her back. His arms circled her midsection, pulling her back against his lean frame. They stood like that for a moment before he leaned down and whispered in her ear, “Ready, pet?”  
  
She nodded and together they left to take in the sights of Padstow.


	14. Chapter 14

William placed his arm around Buffy’s shoulder as the two walked down Mill Road. Things had rarely changed over the last several years, but he found himself looking at his childhood haunt through new eyes. Buffy’s enthusiasm was contagious, and he felt a little more of the ice and cynicism that had settled around his heart start to thaw.  
  
She was good for him; she brought him peace and tranquility in his otherwise chaotic life. Plus, he knew she liked him for himself – as William, not the crazy alter ego that had arisen in the last few years and had suddenly dominated his life.  
  
He was pulled from his ponderings to hear Buffy ask which way to go. He hadn’t noticed it, but they had reached the end of Middle Street and come to a dead end.  
  
“If we go right, it will take us down towards the waterfront,” he replied.  
  
“Okay.”  
  
William got his legs in motion once more, steering them to the right, down towards the harbor.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They’d wandered around the harbor until the sun had set before making their way back to Rick’s restaurant and retrieving William’s vehicle. The parking lot was packed, which was nothing unusual, so they didn’t bother to go back inside. Instead, the two drove around for a while before returning to Rick and Jill’s house.  
  
When he used the key and let himself inside, William was surprised to see the lights already on. Jill came around the corner, a glass of wine held in her hand.  
  
“Oh, you’re here, that’s wonderful,” she said as she came towards the front foyer.  
  
“Yes, we are. I wasn’t expecting you to be home so soon. Did Rick kick you out of the kitchens?”  
  
“No, I actually persuaded him to take the night off. It isn’t every day that you’re here and we wanted to spend some time with you.”  
  
“That’s wonderful,” he replied, kissing her cheek lightly. “Where is the old man?”  
  
“Fixing himself a drink at the bar. Why don’t you go join him? We’ll catch up after I give Buffy a quick tour.” Which in code meant: _“Go away. The girls want to talk.”_  
  
“Right…”  
  
He gave Buffy a quick kiss to her cheek then headed unerringly towards the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had a great time that night, and much of the next afternoon, visiting with William’s friends, Rick and Jill – so much so that she got Jill’s address and phone number and promised to write once she got back to the States. She’d given the older woman a big hug then waved to the two as she slid into her seat.  
  
The couple had their arms wrapped around each other, waving goodbye as William slowly made his way out of their driveway and back towards Crackington Haven.  
  
“Have a good time, pet?”  
  
“Oh yes, Jill and Rick…they’re both very nice people. And, my God, can he cook!”  
  
She was watching his profile while he drove, his relaxed manner easily controlling the huge vehicle. He glanced over at her, a huge grin on his face.  
  
“I’m surprised I didn’t weigh two hundred pounds growing up with all the food he was constantly shoveling towards me. Although, working in his restaurant kept me awfully busy.”  
  
“I can imagine…the keeping busy part, not the overweight you part…er, that is…never mind. Shutting up now.”  
  
William had seen her eyeing his lean frame in disbelief, and he silently muttered for his dick to behave itself. Bloody hell! Since being in Buffy’s vicinity, all he’d done was fantasize about having sex… when he wasn’t _actually_ doing it.  
  
He gave her a little wink to let her know that he saw her ogling his body and laughed lightly when her face flushed even more. Steering the topic towards much safer territory, William asked Buffy what else she wanted to do while she was here.  
  
“Ya know, I wanted to do it all… see everything… cram as much as I could into this short week,” she answered him, her unfocused eyes staring out the passenger-side window as the scenery whipped passed her. “But, right now… I just… damn… let’s just go back to the cottage.”  
  
He glanced over at her, unable to see her face since it was turned away from him. He heard the tone in her voice, however, and he reached his hand over to lay it reassuringly on her thigh. Buffy pulled herself from her depressing thoughts and glanced down at his hand. She looked up at his face momentarily, a soft smile on her lips. It cheered her somewhat that he also seemed to feel that their time was getting short, that they’d go their separate ways and never see one another again.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Neither said another word on the remaining drive back to their rented cottages. There was nothing they could say to make the situation better.  
  
When they finally arrived, there was no pretense. Both knew what they wanted and didn’t bother with the preliminaries. They hurried to the first door they came to – hers – and quickly stepped inside.  
  
The two seemed desperate as they reached for each other, indelibly trying to make a mark on the other, as if imprinting themselves on the other’s body. Frantic fingers quickly divested each other of their clothes, soft moans sounded in the quiet cottage as bare skin finally made contact against bare skin.  
  
Lips clung together as the two naked bodies intertwined and sunk gratefully to the couch behind them. Hands molded, cupped and soothed. Lips followed, eager to taste the exposed flesh wherever possible. Soft moans and gasps littered the air, whispered words of awe and… something else... seemed to hang between them.  
  
Then he was moving, surging up into her body while Buffy wrapped her legs around his lower back. Instinctively, she lifted her pelvis, increasing the penetration of his cock deep within her womb. Mutual sighs released just moments before he reclaimed her lips, his hips rocking back and forth, actions proclaiming what words could not.  
  
It was there in his touch, in hers. Together they loved one another throughout the afternoon and into the night, stopping only to rest and eat, before one of them – it mattered not who – reached for the other to begin anew.  
  
Finally, exhaustion overcame them in the early hours of dawn and they slept, nestled in the comforting embrace of each other’s arms, the quilt dragged over their sweat-soaked bodies to keep them warm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They spent the next day together, wandering the trails around their cottages, just generally enjoying each other’s company. They talked, nothing serious. Just random bits about themselves that seemed to placate the other. The two had secrets that were buried deep, both afraid to open up and reveal that personal side to the other. This thing that was growing, it couldn’t last. They were just passing through, a seeming diversion, or so they keep telling themselves.  
  
Even as the two secretly wished for more.  
  
Around lunchtime, Buffy and William made their way to Jake’s pub. She’d come to really like the older man, finding his zest for life and his innate sense of humor refreshing and open. She’d lacked a positive male role model in her life and she silently wondered what would have become of her life if she had had someone like Jake in her formative years.  
  
After they’d eaten, William stood up from the barstool, taking Buffy’s hand in his as they left the pub. They were trying to stay away from the cottage – otherwise they’d end up in bed – and he pulled her off towards another path, surprising her with the horses that were saddled and waiting for them at the stables.  
  
Traveling by horseback was a lot of fun, even if she wasn’t that experienced a rider. William kept the pace slow, the two horses sedately walking side by side as the two surveyed their surroundings. Buffy had left her camera at home; she’d taken plenty of pictures this morning and she didn’t want to have to worry about the bulky camera getting damaged. About an hour into their ride, he turned them around, making a circuitous path back to the stables.  
  
Buffy was amazed by the countryside she saw as the horses plodded along in their slow gait. Again she told herself that she was going to have to come back here with her daughter. It was so peaceful and beautiful, and the townsfolk were friendly. It was just the type of place she wanted to raise her little girl – a nice, small, quaint village where everyone knew each other.  
  
_‘Maybe someday,’ ___she thought. _‘Once I’ve got my degree and my license to practice. Maybe then I can find a place like this to raise Dawnie.’_  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They wound up at Jake’s again for dinner, the two laughing over the meal as he regaled them with numerous stories about his youth. Buffy was laughing so hard at one point, tears were rolling down her cheeks. It felt good to laugh, good to find herself actually having fun for once.  
  
Because it was going to come to an end, and soon. Soon she’d be back in Sunnydale. Away from William. Away from this idyllic place that she’d come to love in such a brief amount of time.  
  
Alone once more.  
  
As if sensing her mood, William leaned over and lightly squeezed her knee.  
  
“Ready to get out of here?”  
  
She nodded, suddenly overcome by emotion. Right now she just wanted to be held. They quickly said their goodbyes to Jake and stood. With her body tucked protectively against his side, William led her from the pub and back to her cottage.  
  
_‘Two more days. What am I going to do when it’s over?’_  
  
For once her conscience was quiet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As dawn broke on Friday morning, a feeling of dread entered Buffy’s body. She quickly tamped down the negative feelings threatening to take over. She was a grownup; she could handle this. It was just a thing, a holiday romance that would end as soon as one of them left.  
  
If she told that to herself often enough, she might actually believe it.  
  
Refusing to give in to the feelings of despair threatening to overwhelm her, she slid out from between the protective cocoon of William’s arms and padded silently to the bathroom. She was determined to enjoy herself on her last day here. She had to leave early the next morning to catch a taxi back to the airport, so she wanted to make the day memorable.  
  
Once she was home, well _then_ she could cry.  
  
Closing the door to the bathroom, she caught her reflection in the mirror as she bent to turn on the water to the shower. Her eyes seemed unusually bright, as if they were trying valiantly to contain the emotions that threatened to spill over at the slightest provocation. She smiled and watched as it held for a moment before wavering slightly. Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the reflective glass. Steam was starting to rise behind the translucent doors. The heat of the water beckoned her forward, promising ease to the muscles that still protested all her acrobatics of late.  
  
The door slid silently on its rollers, and Buffy stepped inside, walking forward to let the heated spray wash over her head and body.  
  
“Ohhh…god, that feels good,” she groaned softly. Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, allowing the water to slide down over her face, her breasts, her stomach…  
  
She popped open one eye when she heard the shower door slide open. William, his hair rumpled from sleep, stepped inside and shut the door behind him. Her eyes traveled over his nude body, the twinkle in his blue eyes that promised her new delights, the chiseled cheekbones, the hard pecs and even harder nipples, his six-pack abs outlined to perfection, the dark hair that surrounded his jutting cock.  
  
Licking her lips in anticipation, she started forward, stepping out of the spray like some fairy come to life. She sank to her knees before him, enabling his chest to be sprayed with the heated water. One hand closed around his cock, bringing it towards her mouth, even as the other moved to cup his balls.  
  
William’s eyes widened as Buffy dropped to her knees in the shower. Then, his hands reached out frantically for support when she engulfed him in her mouth. His breath left him in a whoosh, biting back a groan as his head fell back. The muscles in his neck grew taut and he attempted to keep from coming in her mouth – his enjoyment over before it had a chance to even start.  
  
With one hand braced against the wall for support, William slid the other into her wet, blonde hair, gently urging her on as she sucked him.  
  
“God, Buffy…”  
  
Sensing his pleasure building she increased the pace, relaxing the muscles in her throat so that she could take him all the way in. In and out, the steady rhythm repeated itself, until he thought he would die from the sheer pleasure of her mouth on his cock.  
  
“Buffy…stop…gonna cum…”  
She paid him no mind, increasing her pace, until he had to pull himself out of her hot, moist mouth. She looked up at him, confused.  
  
“I want to be inside you…” he practically growled and pulled her roughly to her feet, shoving her back up against the wall. “Wrap your legs around me, luv.”  
  
She eagerly complied, the water cascading over their bodies providing an erotic backdrop that drove her crazy with need. Then, he was sliding home and she forgot to breathe.  
  
William knew he wasn’t going to last long – her delectable little mouth had seen to that. Just thinking about her lips around his cock nearly made him explode right then. He stilled inside her, attempting to cool his raging lust for a moment.  
  
He heard her whimper and soothed her with a kiss. Slowly, he began to move within her once more. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, grounding down on his cock as he surged deep within her core.  
  
“God, William…feels so good…never knew…aaahhh…God…yes…more…” she urged.  
  
He increased the speed of his thrusts, driving them ever closer to release. Then she was shuddering around him, crying out her pleasure. William pumped into her a few more times, unwilling for the moment to end. But he, too, caved to his body’s demands, groaning into her neck as he came.  
  
His body supported hers while they leaned against the wall, both trying to calm their racing hearts and erratic breathing. The shower water was starting to get cold so William reluctantly pulled out of her, and grabbed the shower gel, quickly scrubbing her body and urging her towards the spray. He did the same to his own body, wincing slightly when the cooling water splashed against his overheated skin.  
  
When all the suds had been rinsed clean, he turned off the taps and opened the shower door to reach for a towel.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy gazed at the rumpled bed and bit her lip to keep from crying. She felt William’s arms wrap around her, pulling her back against his hard chest, his chin coming to rest on top of her head.  
  
“Do you want to go out?” he asked quietly.  
  
She shook her head no; she’d rather spend her last day inside, storing up the memories of the feel of his body against hers. Something, anything that would see her through once she was back home.  
  
Turning in his arms, she laid her head against his chest, inhaling the scent of his skin. Attempting to memorize the smell that was uniquely William.  
  
“Come on… let’s go downstairs and I’ll fix you some breakfast… an omelet?”  
  
“Mmmm hmmm…” she agreed, leaning away from him.  
  
Stepping from his arms, she dropped the towel on the bed and reached for her robe, pulling the silk kimono over her bare arms and belting it at her waist. Glancing behind her, she noticed that William’s eyes had darkened. Her eyes drifted lower and saw that the towel that was wrapped around his middle did little to hide his growing erection.  
  
He advanced on her, his intent clear. She backed away, holding her arms out in front of her.  
  
“Ah ah ah… food first.”  
  
His rakish grin told her food was coming second.  
  
Screeching, she dashed towards the stairs, racing down the steps in an attempt to avoid his clutches. She giggled as she heard him start after her, not thinking that she’d run. Her impromptu flight turned into a game of hide and seek. Covering her mouth to keep from laughing outright, she tiptoed through the cottage, staying one step ahead of him.  
  
She heard him milling about in the kitchen and moved from her hiding spot to race back to the bedroom. Her bare feet didn’t make a sound as she half-walked, half jogged through the family room. She snuck upstairs, grateful the steps didn’t creak and settled herself on the bed to wait for his return.  
  
Food _would_ come second after all…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ringing jarred them from their afternoon nap. Muttering in his sleep, William rolled over and ignored the sound that intruded upon his rest. Finally, the noise went silent, and he shifted in the bed to pull Buffy close as he started to drift back to sleep.  
  
The second time the phone rang, he sat upright, his eyes scanning the room for the offending noise.  
  
Cell phone.  
  
In his pants pocket.  
  
Cursing because only a few people had this particular number, he crawled out of bed and reached for his pants. Digging into his pocket, he pulled the sleek metal phone out and answered.  
  
“Hello,” he growled out, somewhat tersely.  
  
“Spike, my boy, how goes things.”  
  
_Shit!_  
  
“Fine. You know I’m on bloody holiday, right? What’s so important that you have to interrupt me?”  
  
“Your project. It’s been financed,” the excited voice practically shouted in his ear. “We’ve got to get together to hammer out the details. Figured we’d start shooting after your next project wraps up, the backers are aware of the scheduling conflict if they were to start it now, but they still want to meet with you to discuss details. How soon can you get to London?”  
  
“Gimme a few hours and I’ll get a plane chartered there. I’ll call you once I’m in the air.”  
  
And with that, he disconnected the call.  
  
_Bloody hell!_  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Buffy,” he whispered in her ear, stroking her hair as he sat beside her on the bed.  
  
“Hmmmm…”  
  
“Buffy, I’ve got to go, luv. Something’s come up that can’t be put off. But, I’ll be back later tonight…”  
  
“Huh…?” she managed to get out as his words finally penetrated her sleep-induced fog.  
  
“I’ve got to go to London for the afternoon, but I’ll be back later tonight. Promise.”  
  
“Oh…okay.”  
  
He heard the desolation in her voice and attempted to reassure her. Stretching out beside her, William pulled her close, raining kisses on her face. Then, his lips settled on her mouth, brushing back and forth – his tongue slipped out to stroke her lips, silently begging for entrance.  
  
She couldn’t refuse him, doubted she ever would be able to. The two groaned when their tongues met, twining together as their need for one another quickly flared between them. He rolled her to her back, breaking their kiss so he could lavish her body with his tongue. When her body lay writhing beneath him, he finally relinquished his assault and eased the ache between her legs and slid home.  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms and legs around him, holding him close, loving him. Silent tears slipped from her closed eyes as he made love to her body one final time. This was goodbye, although he didn’t quite know it yet.  
  
He was oblivious to the riotous thoughts swirling in her head as he loved her for all he was worth. Yet, some small part of him seemed to know, and unconsciously he marked her as his, leaving his imprint upon her body.  
  
Not that it would matter, Buffy doubted she’d ever let anyone close after this. He’d slip away from her, never knowing how much she had come to love him over the past week. She’d let him go, unwilling to burden him with her feelings. After all, she was just a holiday romance.  
  
She managed to stop the tears before she exploded in orgasm, his name torn from her lips as he brought her to the peak before sending her hurdling over the edge. His cry answered her own, the sound of her name leaving his lips the sweetest thing she’d ever heard.  
  
Then, he collapsed on top of her, nuzzling her neck as they both sought equilibrium to their senses. She rejoiced in his weight on her body, holding on tightly when he attempted to shift off her. He didn’t seem to mind, enjoying the feel of her body beneath his.  
  
Yet, duty called, and it was with a great deal of reluctance that William left her bed, rushing to throw his clothes on. When he was dressed, he crossed back to where Buffy still lay against the pillows. Sitting beside her, he leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. Lifting his head, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
“I’ll be back later tonight.”  
  
She just nodded, willing herself not to break down in front of him. He gave her another kiss, then stood and headed towards the stairs. With a parting smile, he hurried down the stairs. Out of her life.  
  
_Goodbye, William._  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy didn’t know how long she lay there staring at nothing.  
  
Then the tears came, and she was helpless to stop them. She cried for what might have been. The shuddering sobs wracked her tiny frame as she lay on the bed, the scent of their lovemaking washing over her senses. After a good, cleansing cry, Buffy climbed out of bed and threw on some clothes.  
  
Starting in the kitchen, she began cleaning. Everything she used was washed and put away, so that the next person to stay there would be greeted with a clean cottage. She moved methodically from room to room to make sure that nothing of hers was left behind.  
  
When the downstairs was cleaned and all trace of her presence was wiped away, she moved back upstairs to pack. She laid out the clothes she would wear on her journey back to the airport – everything else was folded and put back into her luggage. All that remained for her to do was shower and pack away the clothes she was currently wearing.  
  
Stripping, she took a quick shower, not wanting to linger as the memories from earlier came rushing back to her. She stepped from the shower and toweled off, pulling on her clean clothes. Everything else was packed into her suitcase.  
  
She sat down beside the bed and glanced at the phone number to the taxi company. A few minutes later, she hung up the phone with a promise that someone would be out within the hour to pick her up. Buffy stood and made a last circuit of the room, checking to see if anything was left behind.  
  
All appeared to be in order, so she dragged her suitcases downstairs to wait for the taxi. Back upstairs, she stripped the bed and replaced the soiled linens with fresh sheets. All the dirty linens went into the hamper that she had been told would be taken care of by the housekeeper after she had left.  
  
Buffy had just finished her last walk-thru of the cottage when there was a knock at her door. For one insane second she thought that it might be William returning early, but she pushed that thought aside. She opened the door to reveal a kindly old man – behind him, the taxi idled in the drive.  
  
“Would you like some help with your bags, miss?” he asked politely.  
  
“Yes, thank you. I’ll be just a moment,” she replied.  
  
With her suitcases gone, Buffy wandered the cottage one final time. Sighing, she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. She quickly shut and locked it, leaving the key where she had retrieved it when she first arrived.  
  
She settled herself in the backseat and instructed the driver to take her to the airport.  
  
“Wait!” she called out, the driver barely getting down the drive.  
  
“Yes, miss?”  
  
“Uh…can you stop by the pub first? I want to say goodbye to Jake…er, the owner.”  
  
“Not a problem, miss.”  
  
He pulled to a stop outside the door, and Buffy thanked him again, telling him she’d be right back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Buffy!” Jake boomed out as she stepped inside the busy pub.  
  
“Hey, Jake,” she called out as she made her way to the bar.  
  
“What brings you in here?”  
  
“I just popped in to say goodbye,” she told him. “I’ve got a taxi outside waiting for me, but, I wanted to say thank you. This was the best vacation I ever had, and…”  
  
“You’re leaving us, then?”  
  
She nodded, unable to get the words past her lips. She bit her lip, holding back tears – she was going to miss him.  
  
“I’ve got to go… Tell William… tell him goodbye for me?”  
  
Saying his name brought all the emotions she was holding at bay to the fore; her shimmering tears spilled over onto her cheeks and she turned and rushed from the crowded room.  
  
“Buffy!” Jake called out, but she was already out the door. He sighed, watching her leave. Apparently his plans for getting the two together hadn’t succeeded. Poor Anne was going to be heartbroken – especially after all the encouraging news he’d given her.  
  
Reminding himself to give William a good talking to, he focused on his customers lining the bar.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was exhausted, both physically and mentally when she stepped off the plane in Los Angeles. All she wanted to do right then was hold her daughter tight. Even though she’d surrounded herself by William’s presence this past week, she’d not forgotten about her little girl. She just hoped Dawnie wasn’t upset that she’d been gone for so long.  
  
Retrieving her bags, she made her way towards the arrival terminal. Her mom was probably circling the drive. Her phone rang as she stepped out of the doors and was blasted with hot air.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Buffy? It’s mom. Are you here yet?”  
  
“Yep… I just walked out the door.”  
  
“Oh good, I’m just circling around now. Where are you?”  
  
“I’m standing by the taxi… wait… let me walk down a bit to this open area. Ok… I’m just outside entrance 3.”  
  
“Okay… I see you.”  
  
Buffy turned her head towards the left, looking in oncoming traffic for her mother’s car. Spotting her mother’s Jeep, she waved and hung up her phone. Her mom pulled over and Buffy rolled her luggage to the back and popped the hatch. She hefted her bags inside and scooted around to the passenger side door and climbed in.  
  
“Hi, mom!” she replied, giving her a quick hug. Turning, she saw Dawnie sitting in the back seat in her booster seat.  
  
“Hi, Dawnie! Were you good for grandma?”  
  
“Of course she was!” Joyce replied. “Weren’t you, Dawnie?”  
  
“Uh huh. Grandma took me to work!”  
  
“That’s great.” She reached out and ran her hand down her daughter’s cheek. “I missed you, pumpkin.”  
  
“Missed you too, mommy.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The drive back to her mom’s was accomplished rather quickly. Jetlag was quickly catching up with Buffy and she no sooner stepped inside her mom’s house, lugging her suitcases behind her than she collapsed on the couch in a heap. A few minutes later, she was snoring softly.  
  
Joyce looked down at her sleeping daughter and smiled.  
  
“Come on, Dawnie. Why don’t we go out and get us something to eat while your mommy takes a nap?”  
  
“’kay.”  
  
Buffy was oblivious to the sounds of the two as Joyce opened the front door, quietly locking it behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy slept through the night, only waking once her daughter came into the living room and attempted to nudge her awake.  
  
“Just five more minutes,” she whined in her sleep.  
  
Beside her, Dawn giggled.  
  
Buffy lay on her stomach on the couch and opened one eye to look at her daughter.  
  
“Hey you,” she growled, grabbing her daughter tight and drawing her back on the couch with her.  
  
“Morning, mommy.”  
  
“How’s my favorite girl? Did you have fun with grandma this past week?”  
  
“Uh huh. We did all kinds of fun stuff… didn’t we, grandma?”  
  
“We sure did,” Joyce responded, coming in to the living room. “All rested now, Buffy?”  
  
“Yeah… jetlag _so_ not of the good. What time is it, anyway?”  
  
“Seven.”  
  
“In the morning?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Dam…er, wow. I must have been tired. I didn’t realize long distance flying could take so much out of you.”  
  
“When are you driving back to Sunnydale?”  
  
“I probably should head back now. That way I can get grocery shopping done, and get everything ready for school tomorrow. I’ve got laundry to do and all that.”  
  
“Alright. But why don’t you eat some breakfast first? You kinda skipped dinner last night.”  
  
Buffy’s stomach growled at the mention of food.  
  
“Mmmm…breakfast. Pancakes?”  
  
“Would you eat anything else?”  
  
Buffy just grinned back at her mother.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Two months later…_  
  
Buffy awoke feeling tired. The past week her back had been aching and she thought that she was coming down with a cold, most likely because of the recent weather change they had had. Even her daughter had been fighting off the bug that had been working its way through her class at school.  
  
Smacking a hand over her mouth, she bolted out of bed and just barely made it to the bathroom before emptying the contents of her stomach. Afterwards, she wearily lifted herself to her feet and brushed her teeth. She washed her face then looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her normally tanned face seemed unusually pale, while dark circles seemed to rim her eyes.  
  
Turning away from the mirror in disgust, she flopped back onto her bed, crawling back under the covers and pulling them over her weary body. She soon fell back asleep, grateful that it was still early yet and she could go back to bed for another hour.  
  
Dawn came into her room about an hour later to wake her.  
  
“Morning, mommy,” her daughter called out from the door.  
  
“Huh? Oh, hey, sweatheart.” She glanced at the clock and groaned. It was only 6:30 a.m. “You ready for some breakfast?”  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
“Okay, go have a seat at the table and I’ll be there in a second.”  
  
Buffy listened as her daughter wandered off and reluctantly pulled herself out of bed. She had no idea how she was going to make it through classes with the way she was feeling. Even now her stomach seemed to rumble in protest of her rising.  
  
She walked out to the kitchen and pulled the frozen waffles from the freezer.  
  
While Dawn ate, Buffy went into her daughter’s room and grabbed some clothes for her to wear to school. Then, she went to her own room and got dressed. She was just grateful that she took a shower last night, she was so tired right then that she didn’t think she’d be able to remain upright under the spray.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Hey, Buffy, wait up!” Willow called out.  
  
“Hey, Wills, sorry…didn’t see you.”  
  
“Oh, Buffy! You look horrible. Are you feeling okay?”  
  
“No… think I’m catching a cold. You may not want to get too close to me.”  
  
The two walked across campus towards the cafeteria. It was lunchtime and neither of them had a class until later in the day.  
  
“So, what’s up?” Buffy asked as they sat down at a table. Having skipped breakfast, she was suddenly ravenous.  
  
“Oh, yeah! A few of us are getting together on Friday night…sort of a celebration of getting through midterms. We’re going over to the cinema cafe to watch _Staying Power_ and grab a bite to eat. Wanna come?”  
  
“Sure. I just have to make sure I can find a babysitter for Dawnie, though.”  
  
“Alright. Hey. Since you’re here, why don’t you see if the clinic can check you out, maybe give you something for that cold?”  
  
“Not a bad idea. I’ve got time before my next class.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy left the clinic after giving them blood and urine samples. The advice of the nurse practitioner to take it easy went in one ear and out the other. She was a nursing student, how _could_ she take it easy?  
  
With the woman’s words that she’d call her with the results in a few days ringing in her ears, Buffy made her way to her last class.  
  
The next few days passed in a haze of activity and Buffy completely forgot about the tests she had had done in the school clinic until Willow mentioned something during lunch.  
  
“Ya know, I completely forgot.”  
  
“You’re still coming tonight, right?”  
  
“Yeah. Dawnie’s friend Samantha is having her over for the night, so I don’t have to worry about picking her up after the movie.”  
  
“That’s great. We’re going to meet at my dorm room after class then walk on over.”  
  
“Okay. I’m gonna go so I can stop by the clinic before class. I’ll see you there!”  
  
Buffy stood and left Willow at the table. She walked through the building until she came to the clinic. Stepping inside, she told the receptionist that she had been in a few days ago and wanted to check on her test results. The woman gestured to the waiting room seats, telling her that she’d find out what was going on.  
  
“Buffy?” the nurse practitioner called.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Why don’t you come back into my office?”  
  
Buffy stood and followed the woman. Stepping inside, the older woman gestured her to a seat and softly shut the door.  
  
“Were you able to find out the results?”  
  
“Yes…and…I don’t know…well, that is to say…you’re not sick, Buffy. You’re pregnant.”  
  
Buffy just stared at the older woman, waiting expectantly.  
  
“I assume by your reaction that this wasn’t a planned pregnancy.”  
  
“I’m sorry. Did you say _pregnant_?”  
  
“Yes. Do you know who the father is?”  
  
Visions of piercing blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, and a killer smile danced before her eyes.  
  
_William._  
  
“I see that you do. Do you remember the date of your last menstrual cycle?”  
  
“Ummm…sometime in August…the beginning I think.”  
  
_Pregnant. I’m going to have a baby. William’s baby._  
  
A part of her was overjoyed – she’d have some small piece of him. Another part was scared beyond belief. She was a single mother of a six year old and was pregnant with a second… and a full-time student to boot. But, she ignored all that as the elation consumed her being.  
  
“I take it by your expression that you’re going to keep the baby,” she gently probed.  
  
“Oh yes! A baby…”  
  
“Well, I want you to schedule a checkup with your primary care physician. If you don’t have one, the admissions desk can give you a referral. You need to get on some prenatal pills and start getting more rest…”  
  
“Yes…okay.”  
  
Her mind was still reeling.  
  
_I’m going to have William’s baby._  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She didn’t know how she made it through her next class. She was bursting at the seams and could barely concentrate. Thinking of her mother and her reaction, Buffy hesitated. She’d yet to really tell her mom of her time in England, about the man she’d met and fallen in love with.  
  
It was still too raw.  
  
But now, now she had something of him, even if she never saw him again. She’d have a piece of William she could keep forever.  
  
She glanced up and noticed the other students gathering their things to leave. Somehow she’d missed the last part of the professor’s lecture. It was a good thing she had the notes already.  
  
Gathering her things, Buffy stood and made her way from the classroom. She practically floated to Willow’s dorm room. Nothing could jar her from her euphoric mood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the four girls settled around their table and placed their food and drink order, they discussed their classes and such. Willow had eyed her curiously when she had asked for a Sprite instead of a beer, but didn’t say anything. She allowed the conversation to flow around her, her mind concentrating on those two words that had suddenly changed her life.  
  
Their food arrived, then the lights dimmed as the movie began.  
  
Buffy barely paid attention to the credits of the movie. She had no idea what the story was about, only agreeing to come because she wanted to spend time with her friends.  
  
She’d just taken a sip of Sprite through her straw when she saw him come alive onscreen. His blue eyes glared down at her, causing her to spurt her drink all over Willow.  
  
“Hey!” she cried.  
  
“Sorry,” Buffy choked out, her eyes glued to the movie screen.  
  
William, her sweet William, was none other than Spike. The famous actor, Spike.  
  
Oh my god.  
  
_I’m pregnant with Spike’s baby._


	15. Chapter 15

William drove into Newquay and quickly found the airport.  
  
It was with some luck that he’d been able to charter a flight so fast – having stepped into the pub to ask Jake for some airport details. The older man had seemed distant at first until William had let slip that he’d only be going to London for the afternoon and would be back sometime that evening. Suddenly, Jake was gushing about his friend who happened to own a small Cessna that he kept in Newquay. A phone call later and William was assured his friend would meet him there in about a half hour. Thanking the barkeep profusely, he left the pub and drove into the city.  
  
Robert, Jake’s pilot friend, was already waiting for him when he arrived. Going over his aircraft with the necessary checklist, he called out that he’d be ready to get underway in about fifteen minutes.  
  
“Is there anything you need me to do?” William asked.  
  
“Nah… been flying so much, I practically know this list like the back of my hand. Just grab your gear and put it in the back.”  
  
“It’s just me; I’m not planning on staying but the afternoon.”  
  
“Alright. Well, I’ll be finished up shortly. You can park your car over there next to mine. It should be fine.”  
  
“Okay… thanks.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
With Robert’s cell phone number tucked away in a safe spot, William left the airport and caught a taxi to the Royal Lancaster Hotel. He alternated between excitement and nervousness as he stepped into the hotel’s foyer. He’d been wanting to get this project going ever since he first started acting, but he’d waited, trying to make a name for himself so that he’d have people lining up to back him.  
  
Putting on a bored appearance, he stepped up to the receptionist’s desk and asked for his agent’s room.  
  
The blonde woman was busily typing away at the keyboard and hadn’t looked up yet.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry…we can’t give out that…” her voice trailed off once she got a good look at who she was talking to. “Oh…um…uh…right. Mr. Johnson. He’s…uh…”  
  
She looked away and typed furiously into her keyboard. In her nervousness, she mistyped the information several times and it was a few minutes before William finally had the suite number.  
  
He gave the woman a wink and watched as her face flushed even more.  
  
“Thanks, luv.”  
  
She gulped, giving him a slight wave as he left the desk and headed towards the elevators.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Spike! So glad you could make it!” his agent, Michael, hollered for the benefit of the three suits lounging inside.  
  
William barely managed to conceal his distaste. His agent was a barracuda in the business and his pretentious manner tended to grate on William’s nerves. He affected a professional smile not letting a hint of his feelings show and stepped inside the suite as his agent pounded him heartily on the back in greeting.  
  
“Come in, come in…Spike, I’d like you to meet Mr. Osborne, Ms. Chase, and Mr. Giles.”  
  
William eyed the motley group of backers carefully. They appeared bored and disinterested, as if they really didn’t want to be there. He stepped forward and stretched out his hand to the shorter man who appeared ready to yank off the tie dangling around his neck. He glanced at his own casual clothes of jeans and a sweater and struggled not to smirk.  
  
“It’s William…nice to meet you.”  
  
“Oz. Likewise. This is Cordy,” he added, gesturing to the tall brunette.  
  
“Hi…William…nice to meet you.”  
  
When he didn’t ogle her figure, but instead looked her in the eyes, some of the woman’s icy demeanor seemed to melt and she gifted him with a slight smile.  
  
“Hi, William, it’s nice to meet you too,” she responded warmly.  
  
“And, that’s Giles,” Oz finished, gesturing with his thumb towards the other man in their small group.  
  
“Giles,” William greeted, shaking the other’s hand.  
  
“William…nice to meet you. Been following your career for a while now. What made you want to do a project like _Alexander’s Last Stand_? Not exactly the type of stuff you’ve been doing lately. Although, _Staying Power_ – if the gossip is to be believed – looks like it might be a step in that direction,” Giles commented, gesturing for them to sit on the couch.  
  
“That’s exactly why I want to do it. I’ve been sitting on this screenplay for five years now. I’m an actor. The movies I’ve made over the last few years, while box office blockbusters, aren’t what I want to do. _Alexander’s Last Stand_ is the type of movie I want to be a part of. As you said, _Staying Power_ was a step in that direction. If all goes well, Hollywood will finally see I’m not just an action star…I do have a bit of substance behind these cheekbones,” he told them bluntly.  
  
William watched his agent almost have a nervous breakdown as he stood behind the others. The man was waving his hands frantically in an attempt to get him to stop talking. Too late – he’d grown to the point where he could speak his mind and not care what others thought.  
  
From the chair across the way, Oz let out a laugh.  
  
“I told you, Giles,” he said to the other man. Giles nodded, pleased to have the younger man’s opinions confirmed. “Does this mean I can get out of this damn jacket and tie now?”  
  
“You don’t have to dress on my account,” William smirked. He sensed the guy had the same twisted sense of humor he had.  
  
“Thank God!” he replied, standing to divest himself of the offending garments.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sensing the stilted conversation between the small group and his agent, William excused himself to have a word with Michael. He told his agent it would probably be better if he went by himself to dinner.  
  
His agent readily agreed, not used to people failing to kowtow to his power in Hollywood. Didn’t they know he was the best agent in the business? Only represented the best actors – ones that produced hits time and time again? Rolling his eyes at the motley group seated around his suite, Michael waved him off.  
  
Breathing a sigh of relief to be away from the ostentatious company of his agent, William led the others out of the suite.  
  
“You guys wanna change before dinner?”  
  
“Oh God, yes!” Cordy moaned. “These heels are killing me!”  
  
“Well, come on, pet. Let’s get you all taken care of. Can’t have you dying on me. Are you guys staying here?”  
  
“We’ve got rooms on the next floor.”  
  
“How do you feel about Chinese? I know a good restaurant a few blocks from here. Not big on the décor, but the food is great.”  
  
“Sounds fine,” Giles replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William was so deep in discussion with Oz, Giles, and Cordy regarding plans for his screenplay that he completely forgot the time. It was only when Cordy got up to use the ladies room that he took a moment to glance at his watch.  
  
_‘Oh my God, is that the time? I’ve got to call Robert and tell him that I’m going to be late.’_  
  
“Excuse me. I’ve got to make a phone call.”  
  
Standing, he exited the restaurant to get better reception with his cell phone. The sky had darkened perceptibly in the last hour they had been inside and he shivered slightly as a cool breeze tore its way through his sweater.  
  
Dialing the number he pulled from his wallet, he listened as it rang twice before someone picked up.  
  
“Robert…hi…it’s William. I’m sorry, but I completely lost track of time.”  
  
“Hi, William. Don’t worry about it. While I was going over my flight checklist, I noticed a bad part. Nothing major, but I’ll feel better waiting for the replacement before we take off for Newquay.”  
  
“How long’s that going to be…I don’t want to hold you up.”  
  
“Actually, it’s not going to be in until tomorrow morning. I’m going to get a room in town for the night.”  
  
“Well, let me pick that up for you. I’ll call the Royal Lancaster Hotel now, since I’m going to have to get one for myself. If you go check with the front desk, they’ll have a key waiting for you.”  
  
“Oh, no…I…”  
  
“I insist. The least I could do for getting you to fly me to London on such short notice. Remember, check with the front desk. I’ll also leave my room number so that we can catch a taxi back together in the morning.”  
  
“All right. And, thanks.”  
  
“My pleasure.”  
  
William hung up with the pilot and quickly called the hotel and secured two rooms. They happened to have two available on the same floor, and he gave the reservations clerk his information to pay for the rooms.  
  
He’d no sooner hung up with the hotel that a thought ran through his head.  
  
_Buffy._  
  
He had no means of contacting her to let her know that he’d been delayed.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
He wasn’t sure what time Buffy had to leave to catch her flight, and he prayed that the cops weren’t out and about as he pushed his Land Rover to the limits getting back to Crackington Haven.  
  
Parking the car in a rush, he tore out of the car and raced to her front door. He banged a few times and nearly breathed a sigh of relief when he heard footsteps moving towards the door.  
  
Then it opened… revealing a woman that was definitely not Buffy.  
  
“Oh… uh. I’m sorry. I was looking for the woman that was staying here.”  
  
“She’s gone. Check out was by 11 a.m. I’m sorry… but, I’ve got to get things ready for the next tenants. If you’ll excuse me?”  
  
“Oh… sure.”  
  
Dejected, he walked off towards his own cottage. A sudden thought occurred to him, causing him to turn and trot off towards the pub.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Jake,” he called out as he entered the dimly lit pub.  
  
He quirked a brow when the normally jovial man barely greeted him. Was that displeasure in his gaze?  
  
“Hey, Jake. Have you seen Buffy?”  
  
“As a matter of fact, I have. Came through yesterday afternoon and stopped by on her way out of town…”  
  
_Yesterday? She left yesterday?_  
  
The rest of the barkeeps words of the poor girl being heartbroken and crying and wanting to tell William goodbye went unheard as he concentrated on Jake’s initial words of Buffy leaving yesterday after he went to London.  
  
_Couldn’t wait until I disappeared so she could take off. Apparently, it was just a meaningless fling for her._  
  
He curled his lip in disgust at his own gullibility. Turning away, he strode quickly from the pub, ignoring Jake as the older man called out to him.  
  
William walked up the hill to his rented cottage. Grabbing his cases, he threw shirts, pants and other items haphazardly inside as he cleaned out the cottage. No sense in him staying there any longer. He may as well get back to work. He’d make the director happy by showing up early for the shoot. As it was, they’d started production already – working on scenes that he didn’t need to be present for.  
  
He couldn’t believe she’d just left like that, without saying goodbye, left a note, spoken to Jake… _something_. A crumb. Was that too much to ask?  
  
Allowing his anger to mask the hurt he was feeling, William descended the staircase, his bulging suitcases held firmly in each hand. He passed through the open front door and dropped his luggage by the Land Rover.  
  
He swept through his rented cottage one last time to make sure he hadn’t forgotten anything. When he was assured that all of his personal belongings were accounted for, he stormed out of the cottage, slamming the front door behind him. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and Crackington Haven as possible.  
  
If he never saw the place again he’d be too happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
_Two months later…_  
  
William growled in frustration at yet another delay in shooting. He was tired, hot, and just wanted the day to be over. His female costar seemed to have the right idea, waiting out the latest snafu in her trailer to ease the burgeoning heat that had settled over the city in which they were currently filming.  
  
As much as he wanted to say to hell with the shoot for the day, William had vowed never to let his anger and frustration get the best of him. He’d sworn when he was just a nobody that no one would ever be able to say that he was a troublesome actor, prone to tantrums. Instead, with his easygoing manner, directors were eager to cast him in their pictures – citing his unfailing professionalism as one of the main reasons.  
  
Still… just once he’d like to give in to his inner two-year-old and throw a bloody tantrum.  
  
And today would have been the perfect day.  
  
Finally, the director took pity on him and called the shoot for the day. Too many technical issues prevented them getting back to work anytime in the near future.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, William left the set and made his way to his trailer.  
  
He needed a drink, and bad.  
  
Today was the two-month anniversary of the day he’d rushed back to Crackington Haven, only to find out that Buffy had left the day prior. Just the thought of that was enough to get his temper flaring.  
William stepped inside his trailer, his arms breaking out in goose bumps as the cool air rushed over his overheated skin. He quickly stripped out of his shirt and made his way to the small refrigerator. He grabbed a beer, opened it, draining half the contents before pulling the bottle away from his parched lips.  
  
He plopped on the couch, propping his arm behind his head as he worked on finishing off the bottle in his hand.  
  
Unconsciously, his mind wandered back to that rainy day in the cave. The feel of Buffy’s body when she’d given herself to him; her nervousness when she’d awakened; afterwards, when they’d gone back to her place, eating before the fire; making love again and again throughout the remainder of the night.  
  
He fast-forwarded to that morning, the last time he’d seen her. She’d seemed desperate for him, just as he was for her. Scared that if the other were to leave it would be over. But, he’d had to go, and she’d disappeared from his life, leaving him feeling bereft.  
  
_‘I’m not bereft, dammit. I’d have to care to be bereft,’_ he told himself.  
  
_‘You do care, William. That’s the problem.’_  
  
_‘Sod off. I don’t need you bloody telling me what I feel. It’s over. Finished. She’s gone.’_  
  
The ringing of his cell phone abruptly cut off the argument he was having with himself.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“William.”  
  
“Hello, mum.”  
  
“How’s your project going?”  
  
“It’s fine. We let out early while they deal with some technical issues, but we’ll be back at it first thing.”  
  
“That’s wonderful, dear. I was just calling to check on you. I haven’t spoken with you in a while,” her soft, lilting voice sounded slightly hurt.  
  
“’m sorry, mum. Just been busy with this shoot, is all.”  
  
“I know, dear. But, it’s a mother’s prerogative to nag their children into calling more often,” she joked.  
  
“Yes, it is at that.” He grinned into the phone. This was just what he needed to get his mind off Buffy.  
  
_Damn._  
  
So much for that.  
  
“Well, I haven’t talked to you since you left Crackington Haven. Did you have a nice time there?”  
  
“It was alright.”  
  
“Hmmm… Jake told me you left a week early. Did something happen?”  
  
“Jake told you— wait! You know Jake? The _barkeep_ , Jake?”  
  
“Yes, dear. He’s an old childhood friend. Jake, your father and I were very close. Jake was even your dad’s best man at our wedding. But, we’d lost contact not long afterwards, and it wasn’t until recently that he managed to find me again.”  
  
Dead silence greeted her pronouncement.  
  
“Anyway… Jake mentioned this Buffy. Strange name, that. Anyway… what was I saying? Oh yes, apparently you two had formed an attachment of sorts…”  
  
“Mum…” he tried in vain to interrupt.  
  
“…but, you had to go out of town… and she was just devastated when you left…”  
  
“Mum… wait… _devastated_?”  
  
He sat up from his reclined position on the couch, gripping the phone tightly in his hand.  
  
“Jake said she was devastated?”  
  
“Yes, dear. Apparently, he’d gone on and on about how she was crying when she came into the pub… poor dear… just breaks my heart… and how she wanted Jake to make sure that he told you goodbye. He’d tried to call after her, but she’d burst into tears and rushed from the pub.”  
  
At that, William blanched.  
  
She _had_ cared.  
  
And she’d spent the past two months probably thinking… hell, he didn’t know _what_ she was thinking. But, damned if he was going to sit around and wait any longer to find out.  
  
He knew she lived in Sunnydale, and that she was a nursing student at Sunnydale University.  
  
How hard could it be to find her?  
  
“Mum… mum…” William tried desperately to interrupt his mother’s monologue. She was on a roll and it took her a minute to wind down.  
  
Guilt was eating at him, and he needed to get off the phone so he could set his plans in motion.  
  
“Hmmmm?”  
  
“I… uh… I gotta go. They’re calling for me. I’ll call you later this evening.”  
  
“That’s alright, dear. You go on back to work. Call me in a few days when you have time.”  
  
“Yes. I will. Goodbye, mum.”  
  
“Goodbye, William.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anne set the phone back in the cradle and leaned back in her chair. Her blue eyes twinkled as she eyed her visitor.  
  
“You are devilishly evil, Anne Thornton. And, if I wasn’t married to my own sweet Maggie, I’d sweep you off your feet and steal you away.”  
  
“Oh, Jake…stop. You’ll have me blushing.”  
  
Jake continued to eye his best friend while she burst into giggles as he wiggled his eyebrows at her in a leering manner.  
  
“Well, it’s about time someone kicked my son in the arse and got him moving. Two months is too long to brood over the girl. Really! I’ll never get any grandchildren if I leave everything to the men to handle,” she told her friend, abruptly sobering from her laugh.  
  
She leaned over and picked up the teacup resting on the coffee table in front of her. She brought it to her lips, sipping daintily at the steaming liquid.  
  
She was going to get some grandbabies from her son, damned if she wasn’t.


	16. Chapter 16

_‘Oh God, I’m gonna be sick!’_  
  
Buffy stood up abruptly and dashed from the theater. With a hand over her mouth, she frantically searched for the nearest bathroom. The thought of being ill in public was abhorrent, yet she wasn’t quite sure she’d be able to keep down the contents swirling in her stomach.  
  
Leaning against the wall inside the deserted bathroom, she inhaled deeply in an attempt to stave off the need to be sick.  
  
_‘I’m such a fool. There was no way William… scratch that… there was no way_ Spike _would want someone like me. Oh, he must have had a good laugh at my expense. Poor, innocent Buffy.’_  
  
Not anymore. Oh, he could laugh all he wanted, but she refused to feel bad about being pregnant. Yes, it was going to be difficult, and yes, her life would undoubtedly change. She could handle it – she’d done it before. Placing her hands over her still-flat stomach, she vowed that this child would grow up knowing he… or she… was loved.  
  
With that resolve made, it seemed her sudden bout of nausea had fled and Buffy pushed away from the wall and quickly washed her face.  
  
“Buffy? Buffy, are you in here?” Willow called out frantically. She rounded the corner and saw her friend washing her face. “Oh, there you are… I was worried. Are you okay?”  
  
Buffy glanced at her friend in the mirror, seeing the worry evident on Willow’s face.  
  
“I’m fine, Wills. Just…I guess that flu bug hasn’t worn off yet…”  
  
“Oh, so the clinic says you’ve got the flu?”  
  
The silence in the bathroom was deafening, and Buffy was half-tempted to lie. But, Willow was her friend. She was going to need her moral support in the months ahead and lying wasn’t a good way to start off. Besides, she wasn’t ashamed. True, she was a single mother twice over now, but she couldn’t find it within herself to feel guilty about it.  
  
“Uh…actually, Wills… I’m pregnant. About two months now,” she told her friend, watching her reaction to her news in the mirror.  
  
No disgust, no abhorrence. Only awe and wonder and excitement. She’d done the right thing in telling her.  
  
“ _Really_?” she practically squealed.  
  
“Uh huh. Just found out today. It’s going to make for some interesting classes, but I’ll manage.”  
  
“Oh, Buffy… that’s wonderful… wait… it _is_ wonderful, right?”  
  
“Yes, Wills… it’s just about perfect.”  
  
It would have been perfect if the father was around and would share in her joy, but then, it wasn’t a perfect world.  
  
“That’s great, Buffy. I can’t wait to tell Tara. You are going to tell Tara…”  
  
“Yes, I’m going to tell Tara,” she replied ruefully. “As if you wouldn’t tell her if I didn’t.”  
  
Willow blushed but refrained from answering. Standing by her friend, she looped an arm in hers and pulled her back towards the exit.  
  
“Come on… we’ve got a movie to watch.”  
  
“Uh… yeah… right.”  
  
So, Buffy was pulled back into the theater and died a little each time those penetrating blue eyes rested on hers.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William mentally kicked himself repeatedly while calling himself all kinds of fools. She’d really cared about him, and what had he done? He’d written her off as a fling. Stupid git! When he thought back over their week together, he berated himself even more. Had she ever once shown him that theirs was a temporary thing?  
  
_‘No,’_ he told himself derisively. _‘If anything, she’d tried to show me how much she’d cared. How reluctant she’d been, how long it had been for her.’_  
  
And, he’d come along and mucked it right up.  
  
But why had she left?  
  
It didn’t matter, he had to see her. He left his trailer with every intention of doing that when he smacked his forehead and groaned. He still had another two weeks of shooting left. Unfortunately, he was in most of those shots.  
  
That didn’t mean he couldn’t get his plans in motion…  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Veteran’s Day.  
  
Whoever said that young kids got the day off from school but colleges still held classes, she’d like to know! With her backpack slung over one shoulder, Buffy gripped her daughter’s hand in hers as they crossed the quad.  
  
“I’m sorry you have to come with me to school, Dawnie. I tried to see if you could stay with Samantha today, but her mom was going out of town for the holiday.”  
  
“It’s okay, mommy. I get to play doctor, right?”  
  
Buffy reached over with her free hand and ruffled her daughter’s hair.  
  
“Of course you get to play. You’re going to be a good patient.”  
  
Her daughter grinned up at her and Buffy smiled back. Together they hurried to Buffy’s clinical– the only class she had scheduled for today.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William tried to be as unobtrusive as possible as he made his way across campus to the Nursing Department. Admissions had been a bust with regards to information about Buffy – something about a privacy act, but they’d pointed him towards the School of Nursing building.  
  
If he had to scope out the building all day in the hopes of finding Buffy, he would. Besides, it shouldn’t be too hard. He’d done a little research and found out that Sunnydale University was the best – as far as nursing schools went – in the state and their program was pretty selective… and small.  
  
He was slowly walking along the path leading to the building when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. A woman and her daughter. They’d stopped for a moment, the mother apparently speaking to the girl. The girl became animated – the words mommy and doctor drifting back towards him – and the mother smiled and reached over to ruffle the girl’s dark hair. It was the smile that did it; he’d never forget the way she smiled. Lit up her whole face, it did.  
  
Buffy.  
  
Buffy and her _daughter_?  
  
With his sunglasses firmly in place, he did his best to appear invisible as he followed the two. Buffy seemed oblivious, and it allowed William the opportunity to watch her. She was beautiful, even with the dark circles that seemed a permanent feature under her eyes. Her smile made them hardly seem noticeable.  
  
God, he missed her, and he had to tamp down his body’s response at seeing her so carefree.  
  
He followed after them as they climbed the stairs and walked inside the building, waiting a moment to give the two a chance to put some distance between them. It was a good thing too, as he had to duck behind a pillar when she suddenly turned to look over her shoulder. Wouldn’t do for her to see him just yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy was standing before her classroom door when she felt the hairs on her neck stand on end. She looked over her shoulder, trying to determine what it could be, but saw nothing. With a shrug of her shoulders, she went inside the room, the sounds of her classmates’ greetings and their exclamations of seeing her daughter washing over her.  
  
“Hi, Dr. Joneson. This is my daughter, Dawn, I’ve been telling you about. She’s out of class today, so she’s volunteering to be a patient.”  
  
“Hello there, Dawn. It’s nice to meet you.” Turning, the dark-skinned woman quietly asked Buffy, “How are you doing? Still having morning sickness?”  
  
“No, so far, so good. Although, I didn’t really have it with Dawn either. Just a little more tired this go round, but then, I wasn’t in school either,” she told her professor, ruefully.  
  
“Well, don’t overdo it. Nursing school is hard enough by itself. I don’t want your health to suffer because you’re trying to do too much.”  
  
“I won’t. I promise.”  
  
“Alright. Well, take a seat and we’ll get started with class. Dawn, you want to stay up here with me and be my model?”  
  
Dawn looked at her mom, who nodded back at her, then nodded to the woman. Buffy went and took her seat next to her lab partner, listening as Dr. Joneson started her brief lecture before the hands-on began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William tried to get another glimpse of Buffy, but the classroom doors had shut. He had no idea how long she would be in class, but was determined to wait until she finished. Now that he’d found her, he wasn’t going to let her slip through his fingers again.  
  
He sat down in a chair outside her room and waited. He replayed in his mind the scene of her with her daughter.  
  
She had a little girl, and a cute one at that. Her straight brown hair framed her pixie-ish features. The little girl was going to be a knockout when she got older. Thoughts of Buffy round with child swam before him. That led to thoughts of what she’d look like pregnant with his own child. A blond-haired, green-eyed sister for the dark-haired sprite to play with.  
  
Thoughts of children led him to remember his time with Buffy.  
  
Making love in the cave, her cottage.  
  
Sinking his cock into her welcoming heat, limbs entwined as they came together.  
  
And not once had he used a condom…  
  
Visions of her belly swollen with his child flooded his mind once more before he pushed them away. Surely she was on some type of birth control? They’d never discussed it – poster children of “in the heat of the moment” being their theme.  
  
He’d just assumed…  
  
She’d never said…  
  
Snippets of conversation came back to him.  
  
_“I’m sorry,” she finally whispered. “I don’t… I just…I’m…”_  
  
_“Shhhhh…” he soothed. “‘s my fault. I got carried away. But, I’m not gonna hurt you. You’re safe with me.”_  
  
Then…  
  
_“It’s been a long time for me,” she whispered out into the silence. “I’m not like this. I don’t just fall all over the first gorgeous guy I see.”_  
  
_“That saying ‘Once bitten, twice shy’? Well, that was coined just for me. What is it about you that makes me forget that?”_  
  
He shook his head, clearing it. Wishful thinking on his part, brought on by him seeing Buffy with her daughter.  
  
William grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and called Oz. The two had struck up a friendship separate from their business partnership and he wanted to see how things were going. They’d not been able to get together since their meeting, Oz was busy starting on William’s project and he’d been filming. But, he’d called earlier and told him that he’d be near L.A. and wanted to get together for drinks.  
  
“’Lo?”  
  
“Hey, Oz, it’s William. How goes it?”  
  
“Not bad. You?”  
  
“I’m in Sunnydale taking care of a few things. Still want to get together this weekend, say Saturday night?”  
  
“Sure. Works for me. Alright if Cordy tags along? She’s wrapped up her thing in Ireland and should be flying into Los Angeles tomorrow.”  
  
“Not a problem,” he replied.  
  
“If all goes well, I’ll be bringing someone,” William mumbled to himself.  
  
“What’s that? Didn’t quite catch that,” Oz asked.  
  
“Errrr… nothing. Just talking to myself. I’ll call you when I get in to L.A. on Saturday.”  
  
“Ok. Later, man.”  
  
William hung up and made a few more calls while he waited for Buffy’s class to let out.


	17. Chapter 17

After his final phone call, William sat there for a moment. He couldn’t hear anything going on inside Buffy’s classroom with the door shut, so he had no idea how much longer she would be. Now that he was finally here, he was anxious to get their “reunion” over with.  
  
He had half a mind to just open the door and seek her out. Vaguely, he recalled something like that happening in a movie a long while back. Wracking his brain until he recalled the movie – it would have driven him crazy until he figured it out – he realized it was one of Rick’s films… _Parenthood_ , if he recalled. He remembered having a good chuckle over the lack of Moranis’ singing skills.  
  
Well, he bloody well wasn’t going to pull something so clichéd. Eyeing the closed door in frustration, he stood and began pacing the deserted hallway, periodically glancing at his watch and willing the dials to turn faster. What could they be doing in there for the past two and a half hours? Surgery?  
  
William was halfway down the hall, running his hand agitatedly through his hair, when he heard a commotion behind him. He saw the door open and some women start to filter out of the room. Half-jogging – trying not to look conspicuous – back to his chair outside her room, he attempted to listen for the sound of her voice.  
  
Then she was there, walking out of the room, one hand on her daughter’s shoulder as she steered the little girl through the entryway, glancing behind her as she answered some question asked of her.  
“I’ll be by in a little bit, Tara. Tell Willow we’re still on for our study group session.”  
  
He watched as she smiled before turning around and walking off. It took a moment for his brain to realize that she was leaving him behind, and he hurried after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had just reached the door to the building when she felt someone coming up behind her. She paid it no mind – students were constantly rushing to the door after classes ended – and just held the door a moment, allowing the person to catch up and grab the open door.  
  
“Thank you,” a heavily British-accented voice murmured.  
  
She ignored the chills that raced down her spine; pining over William wouldn’t do any good.  
  
“No prob,” she responded, not even bothering to turn around. “Ready, Dawnie?”  
  
She glanced down to see her daughter’s upturned face look behind her momentarily before returning her gaze to her mother.  
  
“Uh huh. I get McDonald’s, right? Because I was good…”  
  
Inside, Buffy was mentally gagging at the thought of eating at the fast food restaurant, just the thought had reflexive morning sickness ideas taking hold. But, a promise was a promise, and the eatery _was_ trying to carry more health conscious food lately. Maybe she’d have a salad.  
  
“Sure thing, pumpkin. I appreciated all your help today. You made a very good patient,” she told her daughter as they descended the stairs. She couldn’t help the answering smile as her daughter beamed at her praise.  
  
So involved with her daughter, she almost jumped out of her skin when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She whirled around, ready to blast the person who had managed to scare her half to death… but the words died in her throat.  
  
She blinked, jaw dropping in astonishment momentarily, before she recovered and turned away – grabbing her daughter’s hand and trying to put as much distance between herself and the apparition behind her.  
  
“Buffy, wait…”  
  
The desperation she heard in his voice caused her to stop, but she didn’t turn around. She was too busy trying to get her emotions under control, blinking rapidly to prevent herself from crying.  
  
_He’s here._  
  
She couldn’t seem to get that one thought from reverberating in her brain – over and over again.  
  
“Mommy?” Dawn called to her mother uncertainly, even as she tugged on her hand.  
  
Buffy released a pent up breath and looked upon the worried face of her daughter. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear, murmuring, “It’s okay, pumpkin.”  
  
She felt him standing behind her, so close that if she were to lean back, even the slightest bit, her back would encounter his chest. And, she wanted so much to do that, to pray that she wasn’t dreaming, that he had come for her like some Prince Charming.  
  
But, this was the real world, and Buffy had stopped believing in knights in shining armor a long time ago.  
  
“Buffy.”  
  
Nothing more, just her name whispered from his lips. The sound of his voice did strange things to her resolve. She could feel herself melting, wanting to believe in the fairy tale, if only for a moment.  
  
Yet years of what she fondly called the “real world” intruded, and she pushed those idyllic thoughts aside.  
  
“William! What brings you to Sunnydale? Filming a new movie, perhaps,” she greeted him – this man she’d come to love in such a short period of time – and turned to face him.  
  
Her steely resolve almost collapsed when she gazed upon his features. He was the same, even knowing _who_ he was now; he was still her William. The one that sat beside her in an English pub as the two of them listened to Jake. The guy that lulled her into complacency, then soundly beat her in a race across the beach. The tender man that held back when she practically cried on his shoulder as she whispered her reticence.  
  
She didn’t allow any of that to show, however. She couldn’t give him the ammunition that he’d succeeded where others had failed. That he’d made her open up her heart, albeit unwillingly.  
  
Buffy watched as he cringed, as if he were _ashamed_ of his deception.  
  
_‘Wasn’t exactly like you were forthcoming with the information either, missy.’_  
  
_‘Shut up. We’re not talking about me.’_  
  
“I… uh… I… Bloody hell. I feel like I’ve forgotten my lines…”  
  
Upon seeing her closed expression grow even colder, he could have kicked himself.  
  
“Sorry. Not exactly a good analogy, is it?” he commented, running one hand through his disheveled blond locks.  
  
The gesture – his apparent nervousness – eased some of the hurt she’d inevitably felt at his words.  
  
“Would you…uh, like to get some lunch? I heard you tell the niblet here you were going to McDonalds…”  
  
He watched as she just stared at him, unsure of what to make of his invitation.  
  
“What’s a niblet?” The question came out of nowhere, startling the two.  
  
William smiled and turned towards the little girl tucked next to her mother’s side. He crouched down in front of her so he could look at her on eye level.  
  
“That would be you. Dawn, is it?”  
  
She didn’t say anything, just glanced up at Buffy as if seeking some assurance.  
  
“Yes, this is Dawn…my daughter. Dawnie, this is William. He’s a… someone I met when I was in England.”  
  
“Is that why he talks funny?” she whispered out loud.  
  
_Funny… no. Sexy…oh, hell yeah!_  
  
“Wot’s that? Talk funny? I talk funny?” he asked the little girl. She giggled, nodding her head vigorously in answer to his question.  
  
He blustered more for the little girl’s benefit, which resulted in another round of giggling. Even Buffy had a smile on her face. He’d waited almost three months to see it, and as it rained down on him, he finally felt at peace. The agitation he’d felt over the last several months seemed to just fade away, leaving him happy once more.  
  
“So, what do you say, Buffy? Lunch?”  
  
“Fine… lunch. But, not too long… I’ve got a study session I have to get to.”  
  
He nodded, rising to his feet. He’d take what he could get for now, and push for more later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What in the bloody hell ever possessed him to go to a McDonald’s, and to do so on an apparent school holiday? He’d followed behind Buffy in his car as she drove to the restaurant and now stood holding the glass door open for her. As she walked past, he just stood there and gaped at the scene before him.  
  
The place was crowded; to the right was the counter, to the left were seats. And beyond that was an enclosed playground.  
  
All around him, kids were yelling at the top of their lungs as they enjoyed the day off from classes. All around him, mothers and some fathers sat wearily watching their demonic offspring.  
  
He must be insane; there was no excuse for it. He was well and truly off his rocker!  
  
William stood there and gaped at the scene before him, wanting nothing more than to turn tail and run…  
  
_‘Buffy! Think about Buffy. She’ll help you get through this, this chaos.’_  
  
And, as she sailed right into hell, he thought she was truly a warrior beyond compare. William, well, he was frozen in place, petrified to move for fear of upsetting the natives.  
  
Buffy stopped and glanced over her shoulder when she didn’t feel William behind her. A knowing smile came to her lips when she spotted his dazed expression.  
  
_‘Obviously the first time he’s been around kids.’_  
  
Taking pity on him, she walked back over to him and grabbed his hand off the open door – and ignored the bolt of electricity that shot through her extremities at the contact.  
  
“Come on, Big Bad, I’ll protect you,” she teased him – then faltered as she remembered another time, another place.  
  
Their joined hands spread to arm’s length before he finally let go of the entry door and walked inside the madhouse that currently passed as a fast food restaurant.  
  
“How may I help you?” the frazzled woman behind the counter asked.  
  
“A cheeseburger Happy Meal with a lemonade, and I’ll have a California Cobb Salad with a Diet Coke… no, make that a Spite,” Buffy told the woman.  
  
“I’ll have the same… only without the Happy Meal and lemonade part, and the other is on my tab,” William broke in.  
  
Buffy didn’t even begin to argue. Her mind was awash with other times, other memories…  
  
_‘This_ so _isn’t a good idea, Buffy,’_ she mentally berated herself.  
  
The waitress rattled off an amount in her monotone voice, her nerves long since stretched to the breaking point, and waited impatiently while William pulled the necessary bills from his wallet. Buffy was shocked that he had enough small change to pay for the food – before she chided herself for being catty.  
  
_‘Just hurry and eat your food, then you can be on your way.’_  
  
A sound plan, if only it would work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy got Dawn settled and started on her lunch, bracing herself for the twenty questions William was sure to hit her with as soon as they started eating. Yet, of all the scenarios, the first words out of his mouth were far from what she had expected…  
  
And, she could feel the walls encasing her feeling and emotions shift off their foundations.  
  
“She’s beautiful,” he told her, his penetrating gaze never leaving hers.  
  
“I… uh… thanks,” she mumbled, finally breaking contact to stare unseeing at her salad.  
  
“Buffy… I…” his voice trailed off, his hand reached out and cupped her cheek, raising her gaze to his once more.  
  
The emotion he saw churning in her eyes, before she quickly masked it, filled him with hope. She wasn’t as immune as she liked to think. Good!  
  
He released her face and gestured for her to start eating.  
  
Buffy eyed the food warily. A part of her was starving, but that other part – the part that was about three months pregnant – rebelled at the thought of eating anything. Especially something from this grease pit. Her eyes lit on the crackers that came with the meal and she grasped the plastic packet and tore into it, desperation tingeing her actions.  
  
_‘Please, God…not now. Please don’t let me get sick now.’_  
  
The crackers seemed to work, and for once, something finally went her way. Now, if she could just get away from William and back to her normal, boring life, she’d be doing great.  
  
William, unfortunately, seemed to have other plans.  
  
He quickly housed his food as if he hadn’t eaten in weeks, and beside him, her daughter did the same. It was a rule that she couldn’t play until her dinner was all gone – it was the only way she could get her daughter to eat when they went to places like this – and she was all business as she finished off her burger and fries, slurping down her lemonade as if she’d just completed a long walk across the desert.  
  
“Can I go play, mommy?”  
  
“Wipe your hands and face first,” she told her.  
  
Then, the two of them were alone, and Buffy didn’t know what to do.  
  
“William… I…”  
  
“Why did you leave?”  
  
The two questions peppered the air simultaneously. Buffy blushed and looked away. She couldn’t tell him that it broke her heart to leave. That when he’d walked away she’d felt like a part of her was dying. The emotions he’d managed to elicit within her in such a short period of time– she just didn’t want to appear a fool, wearing her heart on her sleeve, once he finally told her goodbye. Better to tuck tail and run before he got back, saying her goodbyes via Jake.  
  
“I thought it best,” she began, her head bowed, refusing to look at him. “I didn’t want you to think that I expected something. We were just strangers…”  
  
“Do you really believe that?” he asked. Although his voice was barely above a whisper, she could still hear the forcefulness – and hurt – behind it. It was the hurt she responded to, jerking her head upright to stare at the face that seemed to haunt her these last three months.  
  
“What do you want from me?” she practically cried, almost near tears. “I’ve got to go… Got to get Dawnie.”  
  
She squirmed out of her seat, grabbing frantically for her purse. William stood as well, unwilling to let her get away now that he’d finally found her.  
  
“Buffy, please… don’t go… don’t…”  
  
He placed his hands on her shoulders, halting her in her tracks.  
  
“I’m sorry… don’t go…”  
  
“I’ve got to. Dawnie… study session,” she babbled as her tears threatened to spill over.  
  
“How about dinner? Tomorrow night? You can bring the niblet if you want…”  
  
“I… I can’t… I’ve… I’ve got plans.”  
  
Her eyes lifted helplessly to his, saw the emotion churning within their depths, and relented.  
  
“Next Saturday,” she told him.  
  
The smile that lit up his face almost made her cancel her plans to see her mother in L.A. this weekend. Almost…  
  
She jotted down her phone number, whispering a “call me” as she headed towards the playground and her daughter.  
  
William turned and watched her walk away. He’d let her go for now. But, this was far from over. Now that he had her number.  
Number.  
  
He glanced down at the number, when a thought occurred to him. Grabbing his cell phone, he quickly punched in the digits and waited as the phone rang.  
  
“Hello?” her soft voice answered.  
  
“Just me, pet,” he chuckled into the phone. He watched as she turned towards him, phone in hand and rolled her eyes. He smiled back, waved, then disconnected. Buffy shook her head ruefully and turned back towards the playground.  
  
But, he’d seen the smile on her face.  
  
With a swagger in his step, he left the restaurant and walked towards his rental car.


	18. Chapter 18

_There was something very erotic about watching a completely clothed William crawl up the bed and stretch out over her as she lay on the top of the covers completely nude. Twin moans of pleasure echoed in the otherwise silent room. Buffy’s fingers fisted in his hair as his lips teased hers into opening for him, his tongue thrusting inside to mate with hers. The poignancy of the moment nearly overwhelmed her, the gentleness of his lovemaking made her fall that little bit more in love with him._  
  
_He played her body expertly with hands and tongue as he flicked and sucked her breasts, lavishing attention on one before moving to the other to show it equal treatment. Then, he’d moved down her body, seeking the very heat of her. His tongue—dear Lord! She grasped the covers to keep from grabbing his head and grounding up against him. He was pushing her towards the peak, hard and fast._  
  
_Then, “William!”_  
  
_Only after gasping his name, her orgasm having ripped through her body, had he stripped off his clothes and settled himself over her. And now, now he was kissing her as if he’d never stop, as if he was just happy to stay right here and love her this way._  
  
_But, she craved more – needed him inside her, filling her, stretching her in ways she’d not thought possible. He seemed to sense her unspoken desire, the head of his cock brushed over her opening. Then he was filling her… slowly. Savoring the feel of his length sliding deep within her, inch by agonizing inch until he was fully seated._  
  
_He tore his lips away from her mouth as the sensation became too much to bear. Her name burst from his lips in gasped wonder – that one word, spoken so fervently, caused her arms to hold him tighter. That and that alone would keep him there with her._  
  
_After a few agonizing moments, he began to move. Long, slow, deep thrusts that tore at her heart even as they filled it. Their sweat-slickened bodies moved in tandem – they’d done this often enough today that they were able to judge when one would thrust deep, stopping for a moment to savor the feeling before pulling back and doing it all over again. Over and over, in and out, the slow cadence gradually built to a fevered pitch…_  
  
_Then, the two gave in to their bodies’ demands. The sound of bare skin slapping together, the groans of satisfaction and whispered words of encouragement permeating the air as their pace increased. Until finally sweet release was obtained._  
  
_Buffy felt her orgasm rip through her, her body quivering even as the tip of his cock continued to work her sweet spot until she came again, feeling the effects of his own orgasm spurt deep within her body._  
  
_Replete, and utterly exhausted, they collapsed together on the mattress. Heaving with exertion, the two breathed heavily as their bodies slowly recuperated from their headlong flight to rapture._  
  


~*~

The ringing of her cell phone jarred her from where she sat in the cooling waters of her bath daydreaming. Scrambling out of the tub and snatching a towel from its place on the hook along the way, she darted out of the bathroom to silence the “Scooby-Doo”-ringing of her cell phone.

“Hello?” she answered breathlessly.

“Buffy?” a male voice asked, his crisp British accent sliding over her skin like a well-known lover. She glanced down at her arm and noticed the goose bumps breaking out over her flesh at that one word.

“Yes…”

“Hi. It’s William… I… was I interrupting something? You sound out of breath.”

“No… I was just in the bathtub.” _‘Dreaming of you,’_ she didn’t add. “That was just me rushing to answer the phone.”

“Do you want me to let you go?”

“Uh… no, it’s fine. I was done anyway.” _‘Although, not really because my body is still aching.’_ “What can I do for you?” _‘Now there’s a loaded question, Buffy!’_

“Nothing… I... just wanted to hear your voice, is all. And now I sound like a right git. Bloody hell.”

Buffy could practically see him running his hands through his hair in agitation. He’d dyed it again; the locks that had started to grow so that his darker roots were showing were gone, leaving his whole head bathed in platinum. It looked good on him, but she’d really liked the lighter tips as his natural hair color had shown through. It made him appear softer, less world-weary. Right now his look screamed “famous actor” – the kind that wouldn’t give a normal person like her the time of day.

But yet, he’d sought her out. And that, as well as the self-deprecating nature of his voice brought a reluctant smile to her lips. She climbed onto her bed, clad in only her towel, and snuggled on top of the coverlet and listened to William go on, until she finally interrupted his monologue.

“Shut up, William,” she laughed. “You’re not a bloody git, or whatever it was that you called yourself. I’m glad you called.”

“You are?” Now he sounded confused.

“Yes. You silly man. So, talk to me. What have you been up to?”

“Nothing much,” he replied. Yet, he found himself telling her about the shoot he’d been on for the last several months, Buffy laughing with him as he related some of the funnier moments on the set. When he happened to glance at his watch, he gazed at the dial in surprise – he’d been on the phone with her for over an hour.

It was late, and figuring she needed her rest for classes tomorrow, he finally let her go, telling her that he’d call her tomorrow night.

“Ok, William,” she replied. “Goodnight.”

“Buffy?”

“Yes?”

“I… I missed you,” he told her, the hesitancy in his voice causing her heart to break all over again.

“I missed you too, William,” she whispered softly into her cell phone before disconnecting the call.

 _‘In for a penny…’_ she thought as she got out of bed and retrieved a set of pajamas from her dresser.

For once she managed to drift right off to sleep…

~*~ *~*~*~

Across town, in the hotel overlooking Sunnydale, William also managed to sleep without the usual restlessness that had plagued him since leaving Crackington Haven.

~*~*~*~*~

Buffy felt like an idiot as she sat gazing at her professor. Apparently, she’d been called on and had no idea what had been asked of her.

“Erm…sorry, Dr. Logan. What did you ask me again?”

“Are you feeling alright? You seem to be a million miles away today,” he asked, his voice filled with concern as he came to stand beside her desk.

“I’m sorry, Dr. Logan. I’ve got a lot on my mind, what with going out of town to see my mother this afternoon.”

“It’s okay, Buffy. And, I think we can call it a day. Time’s almost up anyway,” he commented before looking at the others and announcing in a voice that carried throughout the room, “Have a good weekend everyone. Quiz next Friday on the cranial nerves.”

Cheers and groans greeted that announcement as the other nursing students gathered their things and filed out of the room – cheers for the early release, groans for the quiz.

Turning back to Buffy, the professor asked her, “You’re sure you’re okay? You look a little red. Not doing it too hard, are you?” Since letting all her professors know about her condition, they’d all turned into mother hens – making sure she got plenty of rest, exercise, and food. Secretly, Buffy enjoyed the extra attention. Not to the point where she took advantage, but it was nice that others were looking out for her. It was something that had been lacking the first go-round with Dawn. It was… nice.

“No, Dr. Logan. I really just had my mind on other things. Actually, last night, I slept better than I have in a while.”

“That’s good to hear. We just don’t want you overdoing it.”

“I know, I know. Dr. Joneson already told me: ‘nursing school is hard enough…blah blah blah.’ Don’t I know it!”

“Well, she is very overprotective of her students.”

“As if you aren’t.” Buffy snorted, rolling her eyes. She gathered her things and moved towards the door.

“Go on. Get out of here. Tell your mother hello for me.” The two older adults had met when Joyce had come down to visit about a month ago to see Buffy and tour the school. They’d immediately struck up a friendship. Dr. Logan tried to get to Los Angeles at least once a month and the two would meet up for dinner dates and such. Personally, she hoped the two would hook up. Dr. Logan was just the type of person her mother needed.

“I will. See ya around, Dr. Logan,” she called out, waving to the older man and walking out of the room.

~*~*~*~*~

The thirty-minute head start Dr. Logan gave her paid off in spades for Buffy, enabling her to remain one step ahead of the rush – first at picking up her daughter, then making her way onto the highway towards Los Angeles. As Buffy settled in for the drive, she asked her daughter about her day, anything to keep her mind off telling her mother the news.

She just wasn’t sure how Joyce was going to take it, or how she was going to tell her. It wasn’t like she could just announce out of the blue, “Hey mom, I’m pregnant again. And, you’ll never _guess_ who the father is…No, no, no… guess. It’s William, well Spike. You know… _the_ ‘Spike’ from Hollywood. The famous actor ‘Spike.’ Yep… Can you believe it?”

She’d played out their conversation over and over in her mind and still had yet to come up with a way to break it to her mother. Buffy pushed those thoughts aside and concentrated on her daughter. One thing at a time.

She’d be in Los Angeles soon enough.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, mom,” she greeted as she walked through the front door.

“Hey, honey. How’s my girl?”

“Fine.”

“No problems driving in?”

“No… Dr. Logan let us out a bit early, so I got a head start. How are things at the gallery?” _‘All right, Buffy! Way to get it out in the open!’_

“Wonderful actually. I just started hosting a new artist. She shows a lot of promise. Kind of reminds me of you, in fact.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh huh. Maybe we can stop by the gallery tomorrow. I’ll show you some of her work.”

“Sounds good.”

“Are you hungry?” her mother asked.

“Just a little. Didn’t really eat a big lunch,” she began, only to have her stomach growl on her.

“Come on. Let’s go get something to eat. What do you feel like?”

“Pizza!” Dawn chimed in at last, gaining her grandmother’s attention.

“Pizza? You’re gonna turn into a pizza,” she teased her granddaughter and lifted the girl into her arms for a big hug.

“Nu uh!”

Joyce looked over Dawn’s shoulder at her daughter, raising an eyebrow in question. Buffy just shrugged.

“Why not.”

“Alright. Pizza it is. Do you want to just take your car since the seat is already in place?”

“Sure, as long as you’re driving.”

~*~*~*~*~

They ate at Rose’s, a quaint Italian restaurant that made excellent pizza, then returned home to get Dawn bathed and in bed. Now it was just mother and daughter, alone on the couch, silently watching television.

When a commercial break came on, Joyce got her daughter’s attention.

“You want to tell me what’s on your mind, Buffy?”

“Huh?” Caught red-handed, she didn’t know what to say.

“Buffy… I’m your mother. You’ve been acting like you’ve wanted to tell me something all night. So…”

“Uh…”

“It’s alright, honey. You know I’m here for you when you’re ready to talk.”

And, that was all it took for Buffy to break down and start crying. Closing the distance on the couch, she leaned into her mother and sought the arms of her parent, needing the emotional support she could provide.

“I’m pregnant,” she blurted out around her sobs.

“Oh… honey!” she responded, pulling her daughter close as she sobbed in her arms. Joyce ran her hands down Buffy’s hair in a soothing gesture, whispering comforting words as she tried to get her daughter to stop crying.

“It’ll be okay.”

And strangely enough, Buffy knew it would be.

~*~*~*~*~

The ringing phone jarred the two women apart, and Buffy reluctantly left her mother’s embrace to answer the phone.

“Hello,” she answered somewhat shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Buffy? Are you alright?”

“William. Yes…”

“You’re crying!”

“Well, um…not anymore.” She attempted to laugh. “Just girl talk. Me and my mom…”

She glanced over at her mother, and noticed the assessing look. Damn. So much for keeping the father out of it.

“Oh…okay. I’m sorry. I’ll let you get back. You said plans, and I don’t know why I thought… Never mind. You and your mum have a nice visit. I’ll call you tomorrow, alright?”

“Uh… alright,” she replied somewhat uncertainly. _‘Just what had he thought?’_

“Goodnight, Buffy.”

“’Nite.” Then, Buffy just stared at her phone as she heard the dial tone sound in her ear.

She pushed the off button and took her seat next to her mom. Joyce draped an arm around her daughter’s shoulder and pulled her close.

“So…”

“Um… yeah. See… the thing is… remember how you told me to live a little? Well, I did… I was, living, that is.”

Beside her, Joyce just coaxed her daughter to continue.

“And, well… you see. I met this guy. William. My next-door neighbor at the cottages in Crackington Haven. And… oh mom… he was wonderful. Nice. Funny. Ya know? All the things you want but never hope to get in a man?”

“Uh huh.”

“Well… it’s funny. When I first met him, I took one look at him and wanted nothing to do with him. See… he was gorgeous, and after my dealings with Angel, suffice to say, looks no longer appealed. But, oh boy…”

“A hottie?” Joyce asked, glancing at her daughter.

“Definitely a hottie,” Buffy answered, giggling at her mom’s terminology. Then, she proceeded to tell her mom all about her time in England, from her meeting Jake the pub owner that first day to when she’d finally left for her return flight – just glossing over the more intimate parts – as well as him finding her on campus yesterday and their subsequent lunch “date” at McDonalds.

When she was finished, Joyce asked her daughter, “So, not once did birth control enter into your mind.”

Buffy flushed. Actually, birth control had been the _last_ thing on her mind.

“Yeah, well, that’s not even the best part.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah.” Buffy sighed heavily. “William? The father? Is none other than ‘Spike.’”

“Spike?”

“Uh huh. You know, Spike? The big-time movie actor, _Spike_?”

“No… can’t say that I do know. But, then, I don’t get to the movie theaters like I used to.”

“Well, he’s probably _the_ most famous actor in Hollywood right now.”

“And, that’s why you slept with him,” she asked her daughter, already knowing the answer.

“No. No! I…”

“Love him?”

“Yes…” she whispered.

“So, what’s the problem?”

Leave it to her mother to make things seem so easy.

“Well, it was bad enough that it was just William’s child. Now… I… it’s just… difficult.”

Joyce sat beside her and let out an unladylike snort.

“Why?”

“Why what?” Buffy asked, confused.

“Why is it difficult?” Joyce asked patiently.

“I dunno. It just is.”

“Does he love you?” her mom asked.

“I don’t know,” Buffy whispered. “We never did talk about it before… and then I just left…”

“What do you mean you just left?”

“I just… couldn’t deal with it being just a thing for him, and I didn’t want him to know… it was… I just…”

“You ran,” her mother stated plainly.

“Yes. But, you know my history. And here’s this gorgeous guy who could have _anybody_. Why would he want me?”

“Oh, honey. Just because Angel was a prick…”

“Mom!”

“Well, he was. But, as I was saying… it doesn’t mean that all men are.”

“What about dad?”

“Probably from the same gene pool as Angel,” she muttered under her breath.

“I heard that,” Buffy giggled.

“Yes, well. But, look at Dr. Logan. He’s a nice man.”

“But, how can you be sure?”

“You can’t, Buffy,” her mother told her, squeezing her arm in a brief hug. “But, some things worth having are worth taking the risk to experience.”

“Yeah, but.”

“No buts. If you constantly close yourself off from others, the only person you’re really hurting in the long run is yourself. Don’t you think you deserve a second chance?”

“But…”

Joyce leaned away from her daughter so that she could look her in the face.

“What about the baby?” Buffy asked her mother.

“Honey, if this man cares about you, I don’t think the fact that you’re going to have his baby is going to signify.”

“But, how will I know that he wants me for me, and not because I’m carrying his child.”

“Listen to yourself.”

“What?”

“You said yourself that you ran. Obviously you didn’t leave him any kind of forwarding information, right?”

“Yeah…”

She loved her daughter, she really did. But, sometimes Joyce wished her daughter wasn’t so thick.

“Do you think a man that cares nothing about you would manage to use what little bit of information you gave him about yourself to track you down? Would he practically stalk you on campus to find you?”

Buffy didn’t have an answer. And, it wouldn’t be the last time over the weekend that her mother’s words didn’t play back in her mind.


	19. Chapter 19

Buffy left early Sunday morning so that she would get back to Sunnydale and still have time to unwind before classes the next day, allowing her mother to go in to the gallery to prepare her newest exhibit. The weekend had been a revelation, and after the numerous heart-to-hearts with her mother, she decided she was going to bite the proverbial bullet and tell William about the baby.  
  
During the drive home, she played several scenarios over in her mind about what exactly she was going to say. But, by the time she’d pulled into the parking space outside her apartment, she still had yet to come up with a way to spring the news. Buffy gripped the steering wheel tightly in her hands and softly banged her head against them a few times in frustration.  
  
There was just no easy way to explain.  
  
Shoving aside her brief pity party, she opened the door and stepped from the vehicle. Her daughter had fallen asleep about a half hour ago, and as she looked down at the slumbering girl, tears filled her eyes. Pretty soon, Dawn would have a sibling to play with. She’d no longer be her little baby anymore.  
  
Quietly opening the door so as not to awaken her, Buffy carefully unbuckled her daughter and lifted her into her arms. Turning, she made her way to the porch and held her daughter with one hand, using the other to unlock and open the front door.  
  
Once her daughter was safely deposited in her bed, she walked back out to the car and retrieved her bags. She wanted to get a little bit of studying done since she’d left her books at home, but the yawn that parted her lips attested to her exhaustion and she bypassed the books where she’d left them on the table and collapsed wearily on the couch to take a quick nap.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The soft chiming of the front door announced the arrival of a customer, and Joyce looked over from where she stood on the short ladder hanging an oil painting to glance at the gorgeous brunette as she walked into the gallery, talking over her shoulder to a trio of men behind her.  
  
“…just be a minute. Sheesh! Now be good boys and don’t touch anything.”  
  
“She always like this, mate?” the blond-headed man asked a shorter male, who was sporting an interesting shade of blue hair. Surprisingly, it seemed to fit him.  
  
Oz looked back at Giles and just shrugged.  
  
“We’ve… ah… learned long ago to just follow obediently,” the older man replied, winking.  
  
“Right then. Let’s have us a look.”  
  
William left the two men behind and started wandering around the gallery. So preoccupied with Cordy’s inane chatter as they left the eatery a few places down, he’d failed to catch the name of the establishment. He was just about to walk back to the entrance and see for himself, when something caught his attention.  
  
Veering from his path to the front door, he stopped before an 8 x 10 photograph. His finger reached out as if to touch it…  
  
“What are you doing?” Cordelia hissed at him as she reached his side.  
  
He didn’t answer, just continued to gaze at the other photographs – his hand poised midway to the first one he’d seen. There were twelve in all – three rows of four each hung on the wall beside the discreet checkout counter.  
  
With an exaggerated roll of her eyes at his lack of words, she glanced at the wall to see what held him so entranced.  
  
“Oh… very nice,” she murmured appreciatively.  
  
Joyce finished getting the painting hung just so and stepped carefully down off the ladder. She hurriedly closed it and removed it to the back office then went over to greet her customers.  
  
“Good morning,” she greeted the striking couple.  
  
“Hello… we were just admiring this set here. Who’s the artist?”  
  
“Uh… those are part of my personal collection. The artist wishes to remain anonymous.”  
  
“How much?” William asked, never taking his eyes off the photographs. He was particularly entranced by the photo of a lone man standing on the beach looking out over the water.  
  
“I’m sorry, sir. They’re not for sale.”  
  
“Five thousand,” he cut her off.  
  
Joyce gaped at the man, and watched as the woman standing next to him did the same.  
  
“Ten thousand,” he spoke again when Joyce didn’t answer.  
  
“I’m sorry,” she whispered, shaking her head.  
  
“William, you heard the lady. They’re not for sale.”  
  
“Cordy, you don’t understand. They’re hers. I was there.” He lifted anguished eyes to her and pointed to one of the photographs. “That’s me…”  
  
Behind him, Joyce gasped. _This_ was Buffy’s William?  
  
“Fifteen thousand,” he told the woman, turning away from the brunette to look at the proprietress.  
  
Joyce’s jaw dropped when she finally got a good look at him. Her daughter could sure pick ‘em. True, he was gorgeous in a bad boy image kind of way. But, it was his eyes that convinced Joyce. He was going to make a good son-in-law.  
  
She walked over to him and looped her arm through his.  
  
“Tell you what…you give me a good reason for wanting those photographs, and I might be persuaded to ask the artist to develop a second set. Ah, ah, ah…” she started when he went to protest her terms. “Those are mine, and I’m quite partial to them. Take it or leave it.”  
  
“Deal.”  
  
“Why don’t you come in the back with me and I’ll make you a nice cup of cocoa.”  
  
William was led docilely away, much to the amusement of Cordelia. She shook her head as Oz and Giles walked up and joined her.  
  
“I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes,” she told the two. “Hollywood’s most eligible and famous actor, being led about like some tame puppy.”  
  
“Come on,” she urged, walking towards the exit. “I have a feeling he’s gonna be a while. We can pass the time shopping on the strip.”  
  
Behind her, both men cringed in horror.  
  
“Is it too early to start drinking?” Oz asked the older man.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William looked at the mug placed before him then glanced up at the woman hovering near his side. She arched her brow at him, waiting for him to proceed, and he found himself at a sudden loss for words. He looked around the small office as he attempted to get his bearings and his gaze fell upon a photo on the woman’s desk.  
  
“You’re her mother,” he exclaimed.  
  
“And, you’re William.”  
  
Feeling like a fish out of water, he just stared at the older woman, waiting to see how she’d react.  
  
Joyce could feel her lips twitching as she struggled not to laugh. Poor man! Didn’t know how to act.  
  
“She told me you had a gallery. It just didn’t dawn on me… That’s me, by the way, in one of those photos,” he told her softly.  
  
“I know,” she told him quietly. She leaned back against the counter and waited for him to proceed.  
  
“I…” he began.  
  
“Do you love my daughter, William?” she cut him off, eyes narrowed on his face as she searched his eyes for any hint of a lie.  
  
“With all my heart,” he told her.  
  
Her shoulders dropped and she heaved a sigh. “It’s not going to be easy, I’ll tell you right now. She’s been hurt, and badly. She’s had to grow up a lot sooner than I would have liked. And, my daughter’s just now gotten her life on track with school. I’ll not have you messing that up for her.”  
  
“I wouldn’t…”  
  
“If you break her heart…” She left the threat hanging between them.  
  
“I won’t…”  
  
“You’ll be getting yourself into an instant family. And, I won’t stand for any snubbing of her daughter. If you can’t deal with that, you should just walk away right now.”  
  
“I… Me mum’s been hammerin’ at me to give her some grandbabies… And, the ‘Bit? What’s not to love?”  
  
Joyce smiled at him, pleased.  
  
“Well, all right then. Welcome to the family, William. Provided, that is, that you can get Buffy to agree.” Secretly, she had no doubt that he’d be able to. She liked him. Underneath that gruff exterior and Hollywood persona was a down-to-earth man that apparently loved her little girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
William planned his strategy the entire drive back to Sunnydale.  
  
After his brief chat with Buffy’s mum, he’d gone looking for his friends, quickly finding them two shops down in a shoe boutique. Oz and Giles had looked at him with relief in their eyes at ending their impromptu shopping torture.  
  
“Sorry, guys,” he’d told them.  
  
“Everything all right?” Oz had asked.  
  
“Yeah. You won’t believe whose gallery that was.”  
  
The two men had looked at him and waited. He’d rushed on to explain about the girl he’d met while vacationing in the UK. But as one of the clerks had come back to where the group had stood – recognizing him – he had abruptly stopped talking. He hadn’t wanted _Access Hollywood_ reporting on his love life. He had given them a look that said he’d finish the conversation once they were alone.  
  
Cordelia had seen the glazed eyes come over the employee’s features and had hurriedly finished her purchase. The small group had just barely managed to escape the shop before the paparazzi had descended upon them.  
  
Once assured of privacy in Oz’s car, he’d told the trio all about Buffy. They’d all seemed genuinely happy for him and expressed interest in meeting the girl. They’d arrived back at their hotel and he’d told them he would arrange a little get-together… just as soon as he convinced her to marry him.  
  
“Good luck,” Cordy had teased, winking at him.  
  
Now, as he closed in on the city limits of Sunnydale, he couldn’t seem to stop the permanent grin plastered on his face. With his friends and Buffy’s mother backing him, he _couldn’t_ fail.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy walked across campus with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. After this past week, she thought that it would be a permanent fixture on her face.  
  
He’d called her every night like clockwork, his calls a welcome respite from her endless studying. He’d even called one time when both Tara and Willow were over, and after hanging up, she’d broken down and told the two about him – explaining that he was the father of her baby, although, she didn’t tell them “who” exactly he was.  
  
She’d seen the two girls’ reaction to him onscreen and didn’t need the added stress of tongue-tied friends that might unintentionally babble her secret. She liked the fact that she had him all to herself, even if she hadn’t actually seen him all week. For a little while longer, William could just be hers. She was sure that “Spike’s” relationship – if she could call what they had a relationship – would become common knowledge soon enough, and she mentally cringed at the thought.  
  
The Scooby Doo ring of her cell phone interrupted her thoughts.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey, sweetheart! How are you?”  
  
“Mom, hi! What are you doing calling me?”  
  
“Well, actually, I’m at your apartment. I came up to steal my grandchild for the weekend.” _‘And give you some William-bonding time,’_ she added silently.  
  
“Wha? Really?”  
  
“Uh huh. We had so much fun while you were gone, so we’re gonna take a mini-weekend…just the two of us. So, you swing by her school and pick her up, and I’ll pack a bag.”  
  
“Uhhh… okay,” she replied hesitantly. She got in her car and drove towards school to get her daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Buffy had just eased down into the bubbles that almost overflowed the small tub…and wouldn’t you guess, the damn phone rang. She slid forward in the tub, causing water and bubbles to slosh over the side, as she reached for her phone resting on the toilet seat.  
  
“Hello,” she answered, a cross between breathlessness and annoyance.  
  
“Hello, pet.”  
  
Damned if she didn’t get little tinglies zinging up her insides as his accented voice resounded in her ear.  
  
“Hi…” She pushed herself back in the tub so that she could lean against the back wall, careful to keep her cell phone dry. “Oh, hell,” she mumbled as more water spilled over the side.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. Just making a mess in the bathroom. Spilling water all over the floor… Damn, I’m gonna have to clean that up.”  
  
Images of a naked Buffy immersed in a sudsy bath sprang to mind, and William cleared his throat before speaking again.  
  
“I…I guess that answers the question of what you were doing,” he remarked ruefully.  
  
“It never fails…take a bath or a shower and the damn phone rings.”  
  
“Right then…” His imagination was working overtime, and he fancied himself a nice long wank in the shower to ease the ache in his pants.  
  
Unless…  
  
“I know I said tomorrow, but… see me tonight.”  
  
Buffy sat in the tub in indecision. If he came over, without the buffer of her daughter, they were going to end up in bed. Her willpower where he was concerned was nonexistent. But, if she waited until tomorrow, where she was assured of a public outing, she’d be safe.  
  
_‘Are you crazy? The kid is out of town and you’re debating? Tell him yes already and go throw on something sexy!’_  
  
“Okay.” And, she quickly gave him directions to her place before she could change her mind.


	20. Chapter 20

“Don’t know what you’re getting all bloody excited for, mate. It’s not like you can just waltz right in there and shag her senseless. She does have the ‘Bit with her,” he mumbled to himself, carefully following the directions she’d given him over the phone.  
  
Variations of that same conversation played over and over in his mind on the drive to Buffy’s apartment. He’d finally told his inner voice to “bugger off” – he just wanted to be with the girl. He wasn’t going there just so he could get horizontal with her. Well, that would be nice, but he could wait. Besides, with as jittery as she’d been last weekend, he didn’t need to scare her off with his overactive libido.  
  
He parked the car in the Sunnydale Arms apartment complex and double-checked his directions. He’d not gotten a good look at her car, so he couldn’t scan the parking lot looking for hers to make sure he was in the right area. Glancing up, he looked at the building in front of him for an apartment number. 1015. Perfect. He was in the right spot.  
  
As he walked towards her front door, he was surprised at how nervous he felt. Like a teenage git picking up his first date. _‘Oh, how the mighty have fallen…’_  
  
Then he was standing before her door, ringing the bell, and there was no turning back.  
  
His jaw dropped when the door swung open. Her hair was still damp along the ends from her bath, and she seemed to be wearing nothing but a bathrobe. A sexy bathrobe. A sexy, silky, barely-covering-her-ass bathrobe.  
  
His body tightened. All over.  
  
William could only gape at her as she leaned against the doorjamb, a come hither expression on her face. His jaw worked and he attempted to rein in his lust before it threatened to overwhelm him. Then she crooked her finger at him. The cheeky little chit. Just as bold as brass, gesturing him toward her.  
  
“The ‘Bit?” he managed to choke out before he completely lost it.  
  
“My mother’s watching her for a few days,” she told him, grinning like a Cheshire cat that had just been given a bowl of cream.  
  
_‘Thank you, Joyce!’_ he offered up that silent prayer.  
  
He moved in a blur, sweeping Buffy up in his arms and kicking the door shut behind him. Then, he was moving, swift steps that led down the hall and hopefully, to her bedroom.  
  
“Tell me to stop,” he urged.  
  
“Don’t stop,” she murmured. “Don’t ever stop.”  
  
“Buffy…” A groan. Then his mouth was on hers and he was kissing her with all the pent up emotion he’d shoved down deep after he’d found out she’d left.  
  
But now she was here, with him. Wanted him just as much as he wanted her.  
  
He set her down on her feet at the foot of the bed. His eyes took in the red creation hiding her body from his gaze. A hand moved to the belt and with a quick tug, the binding came loose. Then his hands were on her shoulders, slowly easing the material down and off so that it pooled at her feet.  
  
William sucked in his breath. She was naked beneath the robe. Groaning softly, he dropped to his knees before her and buried his nose in her stomach.  
  
The action almost reduced Buffy to tears. It was like he was talking to the tiny creation growing inside her womb. She blinked rapidly, fisting her fingers in his hair to hold him close.  
  
She felt him shift in front of her; his tongue began to lap her belly button. William positioned her in front of the bed and urged her to sit, then to lay back. She complied hesitantly, unsure of what he planned to do.  
  
Her hips arched off the bed when his tongue teased her slit.  
  
“William!” she cried out. Begged plaintively as he licked and sucked and drove her to distraction. Finally whimpered “please”, unable to stand the agony any longer.  
  
A finger replaced his tongue, freeing it to lave the swollen nubbin begging for friction. A second and then a third finger joined the first, and Buffy sighed in pleasure as he stretched her. The quick pace of his thrusts quickly brought her to her first orgasm. She fell back, limp, against the mattress. Watched in a daze as he pulled his hand away and then licked his fingers, tasting her.  
  
“Mmmmmm… more,” she murmured.  
  
William stood in front of her and quickly shed his clothes, uncaring where they fell. His attention was riveted on the angel spread out on the bed before him. When the last garment fell away, he walked around the side of the bed and easily lifted Buffy and resettled her on the middle of the mattress.  
  
She turned on her side as he stretched out alongside her. They reached simultaneously for one another. Lips met and reacquainted themselves. Bare flesh melded with bare flesh, the contact causing them both to moan in pleasure into the other’s mouth. He lifted Buffy’s leg and draped it over his thigh so he could get closer to her, always closer.  
  
Buffy rolled to her back and easily brought William with her to settle between her parted thighs. After such a long separation, she didn’t think she could wait much longer for him to be inside her, filling her, stretching her in the most pleasurable of ways. Next time. Next time they could take it slow and reacquaint themselves to the other’s body. See if their memories did justice to the reality.  
  
But William wasn’t cooperating. Yeah, he’d followed her and now lay nestled between the vee of her legs, but he wasn’t moving. Why wasn’t he moving? She opened her eyes to see what the problem might be, to find out why he was hesitating.  
  
He was just staring at her. Those deep, penetrating blue eyes were gazing down at her, and she got lost in them. Could only stare back helplessly. The emotion there surprised her. The intensity…it shocked her, yet warmed her. Like a flame from within, the heat radiated in her center until it encompassed her being.  
  
He was looking at her with such… _love_.  
  
Dear God! He loved her! Her. Buffy. Single-mom extraordinaire.  
  
She couldn’t help it. The tears came unbidden. Here was a man that loved her for her. The proof was right there in front of her eyes. Laid bare for all to see.  
  
“Oh, William!” she cried, overcome. Her hand reached up to caress his face, the high cheekbones, the soft, wide lips. She’d never get enough of him. “Please,” she urged, pulling him down on top of her.  
  
She gasped as he slid home, sheathing himself to the hilt. Her legs wrapped around him, holding him close, her fingers danced up and down along his back as he moved inside her. Deep thrusts that ignited a spark inside her that quickly raged to an out-of-control inferno. The bed rocked beneath them, his thrusts increasing in urgency. Both were poised, eager to seek the prize that awaited them, arms outstretched as if they could almost reach it.  
  
Then it was upon them and Buffy arched into him as her orgasm rushed through her body.  
  
“I love you, William,” she shouted, as her body freefell into oblivion. Yet she wasn’t scared; she knew that he’d be there to catch her.  
  
Her words were music to his ears, were that little umph that sent him careening over the edge to join her in bliss. As he spent himself deep within her womb, he realized he’d finally come home.  
Home was here, in her arms.  
  
As heartbeats and breathing slowed, he collapsed beside her and pulled her flushed body close to his. He couldn’t stop touching her, would never stop touching her.  
  
“Did you mean it?” he asked. “Because, you can’t take it back. You said it. I distinctly heard the words. You said, ‘I love you, William.’”  
  
“Yes, and I do love you. I loved you then. So much. So much that I knew… knew I couldn’t bear it if you didn’t. I tried not to, I was trying to be the sophisticated woman… but… I guess I’m just was not cut out to be.”  
  
“Shhh…It’s alright, sweetheart. I’m here,” he soothed. “I’m not going anywhere. Don’t you know how much you mean to me?”  
  
“No,” she whispered, shaking her head. “Tell me.”  
  
“You’re my reason for being. When you left, it was like you took my heart and soul with you. I couldn’t sleep. Couldn’t eat. I was a right bloody wanker to be around.”  
  
“Really?” she squeaked.  
  
“Yes, really. I love you, Buffy. It’s not some stupid little holiday romance that’ll burn itself out in a few weeks. You own my heart. I want to marry you, have little Buffy’s and William’s running about our feet… that we can ship off to the mums’ when they drive us crazy. I want to share my life with you, grow old with you…”  
  
“Oh, William!” she cried. “I love you so much!”  
  
This time, their lovemaking was slow. Every touch, every gesture bespoke the love the two shared for one another. And, after they climaxed in each other’s arms they held one another, whispering their love for each other over and over.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Did you mean it?” she asked a while later.  
  
“Mean what, luv.”  
  
“About the babies and stuff…”  
  
“If this is about the ‘Bit, I’m telling you right now, I’ll love her like my own.”  
  
“I know you will. You don’t do things in half measures. But, actually, the reason why I ask…” She bit her lip uncertainly. “I’m pregnant.”  
  
She couldn’t see his face, tucked back against him as she was. But, she felt him stiffen, felt his hand stop its gentle caress, and she prepared herself for the worst.  
  
One minute she was snuggled against William, his arms wrapped lovingly around her, then next, she found herself flat on her back, the coverlet thrown off her body as he examined her stomach. She watched with indrawn breath as he lowered his head to her stomach, placed his ear against it as if her could hear the heartbeat. The look of awe humbled her and she couldn’t believe she’d ever doubted him.  
  
“Hey, lil ‘Bit,” he spoke to her stomach. “It’s your da.”  
  
William placed a quick kiss to Buffy’s stomach and then moved up to claim her lips in a searing kiss.  
  
“I take it this means you’re happy,” she gasped once they came up for air.  
  
“Oh, luv. Happy just doesn’t begin to cover it!”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
They traveled to Crackington Haven for the wedding, for it was there that they’d met, there that they’d first fallen in love. It seemed only right that they’d bind themselves to one another where it all began.  
  
William didn’t know how he’d managed to keep the wedding under wraps. They’d decided to keep it small – just family and a few close friends. Willow was Buffy’s maid of honor; Tara her second bridesmaid. Dawn made the most adorable flower girl. Rick stood in as best man with Jake as a fellow groomsmen. The mother of the bride and mother of the groom sat side-by-side and cried as their only offspring were married.  
  
In all, it was a beautiful wedding, untouched by commercialization or news crews. To Buffy, he was just William, the anonymous man she’d fallen hopelessly in love with such a short time ago – she didn’t need the big fanfare that seemed to surround celebrity weddings. Their wedding was all she could ever hope for. Just a small affair with a few people to share in her joy. Their joy.  
  
And, as the priest spoke the words binding them together until death-to-they-part, Buffy felt such happiness. She looked into the eyes of her love, her other half, and knew she’d finally gotten her second chance.


	21. Epilogue

“Are you having fun?” William asked from his place beside her as they rode in the back of the limousine.  
  
“Uh huh,” she replied, nodding in delight for a moment before returning to gazing out the window in wide-eyed wonder.  
  
He sat back in his seat. Funny… he used to hate these things, but now that he had her beside him, her infectious enthusiasm rubbing off on him, he thought he’d actually be able to enjoy the event tonight.  
  
Traffic was moving at a snail’s pace down Hollywood Boulevard and William was happy that he wasn’t driving. Rather than let the tortuously slow drive get him down, he just watched his “date”.  
  
Finally, it was their turn and he braced himself for the hoopla his appearance was about to generate. He stepped from the car and reached his hand inside to help her out. She smiled up at him, a wide smile tinged with a small amount of fear at the three-ring circus happening all around them. William tucked her hand in his and pulled her close as she exited the vehicle. He paused for a moment so that she could settle her dress around her legs, smiling up at him once she was ready. He smiled back and together they joined the throng of other actors beginning their walk up the red carpet.  
  
She caused a sensation, walking beside him, her hand held tightly in his own. All around them the crowd of fans – not to mention the paparazzi – was going crazy. Shouted “ooohhh’s” and “awwww’s” could be heard over the cheering, and William just smiled down at her when she tucked herself closer to his side.  
  
“You alright, pet?”  
  
“Uh huh. There sure are a lot of people here, huh?”  
  
“That there are. Anyone in particular you want to meet?”  
  
“Not really…” she replied.  
  
He’d decided that he’d make his announcement through the people at _Entertainment Tonight_. The Rivers women drove him round the bend.  
  
He didn’t want to finish that thought as the mental image flashed before his eyes. Meandering his way through the crowds, he paused every now and then when he ran into a fellow co-star or director he’d worked with.  
  
They eventually made their way over to the _Entertainment Tonight_ area and he was quickly ushered in for a brief interview after they finished up with Catherine. She gave him a smile and a slight wave before joining her husband, Michael – her eyes widened momentarily before her face softened into a sincere smile for his date. He gave her a brief nod to indicate that they’d talk later then stepped up on the small raised platform, carefully pulling his girl up beside him.  
  
“We’re here, live, with Spike, who’s been nominated for best actor for his role in _Staying Power_ ,” Mary Hart began her spiel, then stuttered when she caught sight of his date – even though he’d dated several high-profile actresses, he’d always brought his mother to the award shows. Her gaze honed in on the person by his side, sensing an exclusive, and he waited for her to recover her poise.  
  
His opinion of her went up a few notches when she smiled at him and stuck with business. So, when he was done with the customary formalities – the outfits, the movie, the cast, etc. – he took a moment to introduce his date.  
  
He looked right into the camera when he spoke.  
  
“Mary, I’d like you to meet my daughter, Dawn. Dawnie, this is Mary. She’s a reporter for a television station.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At home, the heavily pregnant Buffy, and her mother sat on the couch – a bowl of popcorn held between them – and burst into tears.  
  
“Oh, how I love that man!”  
  
“You did good this time, honey,” Joyce replied, hugging her daughter close. The two hurriedly wiped their eyes so they could see Dawnie smile shyly into the camera.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“Hi, Dawn, it’s nice to meet you. Anything you’d like to say for the folks at home?”  
  
Beside him, Dawn just scooted a little closer. He smiled, leaning down to whisper into the girl’s ear.  
  
“Really?” she asked.  
  
“Uh huh,” he replied, nodding.  
  
“Can I say hello to my mom?”  
  
“Sure you can, sweetheart. Just look right at that man standing behind me and say hello.”  
  
“Hi, mommy!” She waved happily at the camera. “I’m having lots of fun.”  
  
“Is that okay?” she whispered to the side to William.  
  
“That’s fine, Niblet.”  
  
“Aren’t you gonna say hi?”  
  
“’Course I am.” He looked up at the camera and spoke. “I love you, Buffy. See you soon, baby.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two women sighed dreamily. The phone rang just then, and Joyce reached over to answer it.  
  
“Hello.”  
  
“Oh, hi, Anne. Yes, we just saw…and yes, she’s adorable. Buffy’s sitting next to me crying her eyes out… What… no… not me. I never cry.” Joyce sniffed, laughing at something the other woman said, then rang off.  
  
“William’s mom?”  
  
“Yeah. She said she bawled like a baby at his announcement.”  
  
“As if you didn’t.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“So, did she finally break down and decide to come this way for the birth?”  
  
“She didn’t say, but I’m sure between you and William, she’ll cave. If not, you’ll just bring out the big guns. She wouldn’t refuse Dawnie.”  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After his announcement, the paparazzi were in frenzy trying to get at him. He easily bypassed them and pushed his way through the thinning crowds into the theater.  
  
He paused as he felt a slight tugging on his hand. Looking down, he asked, “Something you need, ‘Niblet?”  
  
“I have to go to the bathroom.”  
  
“Right then. I think we can manage that.” Although, he had no earthly idea _how_ he was going to manage it. He just prayed he’d encounter someone he knew before he reached the ladies room – he didn’t want to have to cause a scene by going inside with Dawnie. William breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted his female costar from _Staying Power_.  
  
“Oh, thank God! Charlie, would you mind taking Dawnie inside? She’s gotta go to the loo.”  
  
“Sure thing, Will,” she told him, bending down so she could introduce herself to the little girl. “Hi, I’m Charlize, but my good friends call me Charlie.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Charlie.”  
  
“Well, come on then,” she told the girl as she took hold of her hand. “Let’s get you all beautified for the ceremony.”  
  
William watched as the two walk inside the restroom and the door closed behind them, and he commenced to pacing in front of the door until Dawn emerged a few minutes later.  
  
“Thanks, Charlie. I owe you one!”  
  
“No problem. She’s a doll. I’ll see you down front.”  
  
“’K,” he mumbled distractedly, eyes glued to the little girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
“And the award goes to….Spike,” Charlize announced – the presenter for the best actor award since she’d won the previous year’s best actress award.  
  
All around him, people were slapping him on the back, patting his arm, or attempting to shake his hand in congratulations. He was oblivious to it all, his eyes currently locked on the slumbering form of his daughter in her seat beside him. He didn’t want to leave her there alone, so he stood, easily lifting her into his arms and made his way – a very short way – to the podium. The applause rose to a fevered pitch as sighs issued forth from many of the females at the fatherly figure he made.  
  
He couldn’t take the award with his hands full, so he gestured for Charlize to hold it for him. She nodded and indicated the podium. Settling Dawnie more comfortably in his arms he spoke.  
  
“I’d like to thank the Academy,” he started, but his voice trailed off. “Actually, rather than make an itemized laundry list of everyone that helped get me where I was…if you’ll indulge me…I’ll keep it rather simple. Buffy, I love you…and this precious gift I’m holding… she’s… you’re both my world. Without you, I’m nothing.”  
  
He walked away from the podium to the stunned silence of his peers, even the orchestra was quiet as his footsteps clicked across the stage. Almost making it to the wings before the thunderous applause resounded throughout the theater.  
  
There wasn’t a dry eye in the house.


End file.
